I'm Not Gonna Teach Him
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: It has been five years since Blaine last saw Kurt. Five years since their last kiss, their last date, their last touch. Fate has decided that five years is enough and that these former lovers should be brought back together. Will it be for good?
1. Chapter 1

**.: **I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You **:.**

It has been five years since Blaine last saw Kurt. Five years since their last kiss, their last date, their last touch. It has been exactly five years since Blaine and Kurt broke up before graduation. It broke their hearts and they couldn't bear to say goodbye to one another, but they knew it was best, or so they thought.

It has been five years and Kurt now lives in New York, Blaine in California. Kurt is single and works as choreographer in dance studio on the Broadway strip. Blaine is engaged, moving to New York with his partner, and works as a musician who teaches guitar and voice.

Fate has decided that five years is enough, and that these former lovers should be brought back together.

vVv

"I'm almost to the apartment." Blaine said happily bouncing in the back of the taxi.

"Good. I can't wait to see you. Two months is too long away from you." Sebastian said on the other side of the phone.

"We're right around the corner. See you soon." Blaine smiled almost shyly.

"Alright babe. See you soon." Sebastian replied before hanging up.

Not but a few seconds later Blaine's cab was pulling up to the curb of Sebastian's apartment complex where the brunette emerged from the front door, toothy grin across his face.

Blaine hardly even waited for the cab brake completely before he flung himself out of the car and threw his arms around his lover.

"I missed you baby." Blaine whispered into the other man's ear.

"I missed you too. Now come on and let's get you stuff inside." Sebastian pulled away and grabbed Blaine's hands before squeezing them. He then, let them drop as he walked to the trunk of the taxi where the driver had emptied Blaine's things onto the sidewalk.

Sebastian grabbed the four suitcases as Blaine paid the cabbie and followed Sebastian to the elevator. He had visited Sebastian here many times and was in awe every time he walked into the building. On the outside it looked like an old run down building, but inside it was a luxurious piece of art with 10 floors that held an apartment on each level.

The doorman stood behind his podium and nodded in greeting to Sebastian.

"Good evening sirs. May I offer any assistance?" He asked.

"No thank you. Just get me and my fiancé upstairs." He smiled and winked.

The doorman grinned and chuckled as he opened the elevator and pressed 10 for Sebastian's apartment, for Sebastian's and Blaine's apartment.

vVv

"Once more." Kurt demanded.

The dancers followed instructions and glided across the floor, jumping, spinning, and moving on cue. It was beautiful and it made Kurt smile.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm still getting lost with the tenth footing pattern…" One of the girls complained.

"Okay. Everyone head to costume and get ready for dress rehearsal." Kurt dismissed, leaving candy and himself in the mirrored room.

"I'm sorry sir, I just can't seem to get it. I'm horrible…" Candy almost started crying.

Kurt loved his job, his students, and Candy reminded him of glee club when he was in high school. She had talent and passion, she just needed guidance and a teacher with patience.

"Don't get discouraged, just take your time. Here, just do the steps up to where you get confused." Kurt placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Candy sighed and nodded before getting into position, Kurt going to the stereo system.

"Take your time, think, and follow through. Concentrate." Kurt encouraged.

She nodded and breathed before getting into full concentration.

He pressed play and she began, going through every step with grace and poise until she hit one step and fell off balance. She grunted in frustration as she hit the floor. Kurt turned the song off and sat next to her.

"Candy, it's okay-"

"No it's not. I suck and I'll never get it." She cut in.

"You do not suck, and you will get it. I saw what you're doing wrong. Just believe in yourself so we can fix it." Kurt smiled.

She looked up at him with tears threatening to fall.

"You are one of the best performers we have here. You have more talent and passion than anyone in this world has in their pinkie finger. You may not feel like it, but you are." Kurt whispered.

"You're just saying that." Candy denied.

"Remember rule one of this studio?" Kurt asked.

Candy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Respect- meaning you dance without reserve and I won't lie at how suck-y you are." She giggled.

"Good girl. Now come on. You got this." Kurt said standing up and offering his hand to the blond.

She smiled and let him help her up.

"On the ninth foot pattern step to the left with your right foot." Kurt suggested.

Candy got into position and fell into concentration. Kurt pressed play and when the song began Candy started gracefully as always and when the ninth pattern came up, Kurt reminded her of his instructions and when she did the tenth pattern was created flawlessly. She couldn't even go on, after realizing she did it. She screamed with joy and jumped. Kurt clapped and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hummel… For everything." Candy bounced in excitement.

"That was perfect. I knew you could do it." Kurt praised.

Candy blushed.

"Now join the others and get ready for the dress rehearsal." Kurt smiled.

Candy hugged him quickly before running out of the room with pure happiness.

Kurt laughed. He loved his job, his students, and his life. Then he sighed, feeling lonely, having no one to share his joy, excitement, and love with. He grabbed his things, and shut the lights off in the room, and sighed before exiting to the stage for their last three hour rehearsal.

vVv

Sebastian placed Blaine's bags inside the elevator before spinning around and pinning Blaine against the wall next to the entrance.

"Mmm. Did you miss me that much?" Blaine chuckled.

Sebastian pressed into Blaine and turned that smirk into a moan.

Sebastian captured Blaine's lips and kissed him deeply as they rutted together.

The concrete turned into fire against Blaine's back as Sebastian's hands roamed underneath his shirt. Blaine closed his eyes and threw his head back against the wall as Sebastian kneeled in front Blaine and started kissing and licking the flesh his hands were just roaming.

"Oh fuck." Blaine moaned as Sebastian's tongue darted out and sucked on his nipple.

"I plan on it." Sebastian whispered against his skin.

Blaine shivered and moaned louder as Sebastian continued his ministrations on his journey down. When he reached the top of Blaine's pants he glanced up at Blaine and saw him already in bliss. He smiled before undoing the tight red jeans and pulling them, along with his boxers, down to the floor. Without hesitation he took Blaine into his mouth and sucked fiercly.

"Shit!" Blaine screamed.

Sebastian had one talented mouth and knew all the tricks to make Blaine melt in his hands.

Blaine moaned and screamed without cease as Sebastian sucked and hummed around his achingly hard cock. His eyes were screwed shut and his mind was short circuiting as his whole body shivered, fire burning through his veins. Blaine went silent as his stomach clenched, coils tightening extremely hard, about to snap. Sebastian swirled his tongue, applying pressure appropriately to the vein running underneath his cock and moaned sending vibrations through Blaine, pushing him over the edge, and setting the coil to bust like a dam.

"Oh God, Sebastian!" Blaine panted before falling limp against the wall, the world around him going black.

When he came to he was in his pajamas, lying on the couch in Sebastian's arms.

"Well hello there." Sebastian giggled as he felt Blaine stir.

"What… What happened?" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"You passed out for a few minutes." Sebastian replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh God! I am so sorry." Blaine mumbled turning a thousand shades of red.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Sebastian kissed the top of Blaine's curls.

"That's just… wow…" Blaine said as he relaxed into Sebastian's embrace.

Sebastian chuckled and held the boy tighter.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back, closing his eyes once more.

vVv

"Cut. Do it again… From the top…" Cameron yelled.

Kurt sighed, in his head at the moment. He jumped when Emily, the voice coach touched his arm.

"Are you okay Kurtsie?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Kurt lied.

"Bull shit. Kurt, you need to get out. What about Emmet?" She asked.

"No thank you. I told you I don't date students, plus I'm way too busy to go out. Opening night is tomorrow-"

"All the more reason you should go out. Celebrate. You need a break." Emily countered.

Kurt sighed. He knew she was right, but he hasn't been on a date in years, and he certainly respects his job too much to have a fling with a student.

"That's a wrap guys. Be here bright and early for our final rehearsal and run through." Cameron yelled.

Kurt got up from his seat and grabbed his bag.

"Just think about it Kurt. You need a night out." Emily smiled sweetly, truly concerned for Kurt's well-being.

She turned and walked away to talk to the director, but not before Emmet passed and smiled at her politely. She called Cameron, but shh-ed him when he was about to say something. She pointed to Emmet walking towards Kurt and they both froze to watch the scene unfold.

"Hey Kurt!" Emmet tapped his shoulder.

Kurt turned around to see Emmet standing there. He was truly the epitome of gorgeous. He was a little on the shorter side, built, but not to buff. He has black, curly hair, bright hazel eyes, and a smile that could charm anyone.

"Hi Emmet." Kurt shook from his thoughts and smiled.

"Um, do you want to go get s drink with me?" He asked shyly, grabbing his bag and shuffling his feet. It was too adorable.

"Emmet, you know I do-"

"Please, Kurt. I know you respect you job, but we're the same age and adults. One drink won't hurt." Emmet pleaded.

Kurt smiled and sighed. He liked Emmet, he was gorgeous, he could dance, sing, and was genuine, but dating a student was kind of intimidating. Dating anyone was intimidating.

"Go on Kurt. Go have a drink and don't come back until tomorrow afternoon." Cameron yelled and winked.

Emmet and Emily laughed along with Cameron, but Kurt blushed.

"What do you say Kurt?" Emmet offered his hand to Kurt.

Kurt looked down, but smiled, accepting Emmet's hand.

"Okay. But just one drink." Emmet's smile grew.

"Woo. Go Kurt!" Emily cheered while Cameron clapped.

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Come on, I'm driving." Emmet whispered as he lead Kurt from the auditorium to the parking lot.

Emmet opened the passenger door and waited for Kurt to get settled before shutting his door. Kurt was taken aback by such chivalry, but was flattered.

Once in the car, Emmet started towards the heart of the city.

"I hope Club Party is alright." Emmet said.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt answered.

He wasn't into clubbing so he had no idea what Club Party was, he was just excited and horrified at the same time.

Emmet chuckled to himself and turned on the radio filling the car with old hits that took Kurt back to his high school glee club. Those were the days.

vVv

Blaine woke up again, but Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" Sebastian came from the kitchen plopping down next to Blaine.

"Hey baby." Blaine replied rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to go out. I know this great club down the road…" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want sweetie." Blaine replied kissing Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and jumped up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Come on, let's get ready." Sebastian said, dragging Blaine through the hallway to the bedroom.

Once dressed they entered the elevator hardly keeping their hands off of the other. Once downstairs, Sebastian hailed a cab and told the cab driver to take them to Club Party.


	2. Chapter 2

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him- Club Party:.

It took no time for Kurt and Emmet to arrive at the club. The line was long and Kurt was skeptical.

"How do you expect us to ever get in there?" Kurt asked.

"I know the owner…" Emmet said like it was so obvious.

"Oh, okay, you know the owner." Kurt replied playing back.

"My brother owns the place." Emmet laughed.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He was impressed to say the least.

Emmet parked in the back and lead Kurt through the back entrance.

"I feel so VIP." Kurt bounced with wide eyes.

Emmet smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand continuing to move through the back and into the crowd.

"I have a table for us. I just have to go say hey to my bro." The curly-headed boy yelled over the loud sound speaker to which Kurt nodded.

He followed him through the dance floor and up a set of stairs that just happened to appear, well he didn't notice them before. He may not be into clubs, but this place was too amazing for words.

After ascending a wide spiral staircase they were at a door that Emmet knocked on. While waiting Kurt looked down and blushed as he noticed that they were still holding hands. Before he could think anymore about it, the door opened and out emerged a burly man that looked intimidating, but immediately brightened at the sight of Emmet. Emmet high fived the man and hugged him.

"Hey Emm n' Emm, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

Emmet blushed at the nickname and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm here to see Cade and let him know I'm using him for clubbing privileges." Emmet replied.

They both laughed. Kurt felt relaxed at seeing how these two interacted.

"This is Kurt." Emmet introduced.

Kurt offered his hand but was pulled into a hug by the large man.

"I do hugs not handshakes." He laughed.

"This your date boy?" He asked.

Emmet smiled, and then the man smiled. It was like a silent conversation that intrigued Kurt, who was finally let go from the tight embrace.

After a short silence the man moved aside from the door and the two step through and started down a hallway to another door.

Emmet was about to knock, but the door was soon flung open to reveal a man that looked identical to Emmet. Before Kurt could say anything the answers were given.

"Kurt, this is my brother-"

"Older brother…" Cade interrupted.

"By like two seconds… Kurt this is my older brother Cade." Emmet rolled his eyes.

Kurt chuckled, offering his hand yet again.

"Kurt. I've hear so much about you. Glad to finally meet you." Cade greeted as he shook his hand.

"Emmet talks about me?" Kurt asks looking at Emmet funnily.

Emmet blushes for what feels like the hundredth time that evening.

"Sort of." Emmet confesses.

"Please. This boy has not shut up about you- Ow!" Cade flinched and held his beaten arm.

"Cade!" Emmet warned.

"Oh, he doesn't know you're like totally in love with him…" Cade figured it out.

Kurt blushed, but laughed as Emmet pounced on his brother.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle." Cade shouted.

Emmet looked back to see Kurt laughing and let go of his brother. You so owe me now.

"Well, how about free whatever for tonight?" Cade offered.

"I get that anyways jackass." All three men laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll think of something. Now get out. I have work to do." Cade shoved his brother.

Emmet grabbed Kurt's hand again and lead him out of the room.

"I love you too bro." He called behind him before closing the door.

As the two descended back down the stairs Kurt had to tease him a little.

"So, totally in love with me huh?" Kurt chuckled.

Emmet laughed nervously and Kurt couldn't help but to think that it was absolutely adorable.

vVv

The cab pulled up to the club and let Sebastian and Blaine out curb side. Sebastian emerged from the car first then offered his hand for Blaine to take. Blaine smiled as he got out of the car and saw the beautiful city he missed.

He followed Sebastian to the bouncer at the front who recognized who Sebastian was and without question let them in. Blaine was a little shocked, but felt super important.

"How did you do that?" Blaine asked.

"I know the owner. He was my college roommate and I helped him out and so now he lets me and whoever I want hang out here for free." Sebastian smirked.

Blaine was in awe. This place was amazing and even though he wasn't one for the club he was impressed.

They grabbed a booth and sat down, ordering drinks from a pink haired waitress. After downing their first drinks Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I am so glad you are finally here." He said.

"I'm glad to be here too." Blaine kissed the back of his fiancé's hand.

"Do you want to dance gorgeous?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

"I thought you'd never ask." Blaine smiled stepping out from the booth with Sebastian and heading for the massive dance floor.

They danced, grinded is more like it, the night away. After two songs they were both stripped from their shirts that were drenched in sweat. They went with the beat, but as they danced together the world became lost to them. The floor vibrated beneath their feet and their five senses were completely stimulated. That is until someone bumped roughly into them.

"Sorry, excuse me." Blaine heard someone yell.

He could have sworn he recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. He tried to see who it was, but by the time he found the person he was walking towards the booths and all he saw was the backside of said person. He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt one hand wrap around his hips and the other pull his focus from the passerby to Sebastian. He smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi. Do you want a drink?" Sebastian asked, leaning in for Blaine to hear.

"Yeah sure." Blaine replied.

Sebastian grabbed his waist and brought him back to the booth where they sat. He heard the same voice he heard a few seconds ago laughing in the booth next to his. He was trying to place it. He knows that voice, but who is it.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." Sebastian announced.

Blaine nodded, taking sips from his beer the waitress had brought by.

Why Sebastian was away he listened intently to the couple next to him.

"Your brother is so funny. I like him." The mystery man laughed again.

"No, he's embarrassing."

"But I think it's adorable when you get embarrassed." He replied with another laugh.

"Only you Kurt." The other man said.

Blaine's eyes widened. The name brought back everything. The man was Kurt. Kurt Hummel, his former boyfriend, lover, friend. He spit out his drink out of this realization and quickly turned around. He leaned over the back of the booth and attempted to look over the divider and that's when his assumptions were seen as correct he fell back into the booth and suddenly everything went cold, black, and silent. His chest was feeling tight and he couldn't breathe. He suddenly came back to life and looked around. He saw Sebastian coming back from the bathrooms, but he jumped up, not wanting to have his fiancé see him like this. He didn't want to answer any questions or share this part with Sebastian. He wanted to forget.

He ran around the crowd avoiding Sebastian and ran into the bathrooms. He locked himself into a stall and sat on the floor as memories he thought were gone from his mind returned full force causing his chest to ache. Kurt Hummel was in New York. Kurt Hummel was in Club Party. Kurt Hummel was in the booth behind Blaine. Kurt Hummel was still as gorgeous as ever…


	3. Chapter 3

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him- Old Memories, New Flames:.

Kurt heard a bang in the booth next to his and turned and looked curiously to see someone flee quickly into the crowd. He didn't get a good look, but he got an eerie feeling that he knew the guy. Then, another man caught his attention and he rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Ew! What is he doing here?" Kurt asked out loud.

"Who?" Emmet asked as he sipped his drink, turning to the person in question.

"Sebastian Smythe… Some meerkat dick from my old town. He's this prep boy who used to harass me and… " Kurt stopped as memories flooded his mind.

"And?" Emmet interrupted his thoughts.

Kurt shook his head.

"And someone I used to date… Anyways, I hate him." Kurt sneered.

The brunette smiled and let a small laugh escape.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Your face… It was adorable." He smiled shyly.

Kurt smiled back, blushed, and looked down as he started fiddling with his drink.

He and Emmet sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks. Kurt sighed happily as an oldie came on. Kurt smiled as Katy Perry wrapped around him and Blaine slipped into his thoughts. He hated to remember, but it was a guilty pleasure. One he didn't want to admit he had. The song changed and the curly headed boy was pushed from his mind as Emmet jumped up from the booth and asked Kurt to dance. He was thankful for the distraction.

vVv

Blaine cried. He slid to the floor, back against the stall wall, and cried. He loved Kurt Hummel and he would be lying to himself he said he doesn't love him anymore. He cried until he heard the door open and quietly held his breath.

"Blaine?" He heard Sebastian ask. "Are you in here?"

Blaine let out a sob and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. He can't let Sebastian know. He knows it will hurt him and then bring up a lot of speculation. He just can't.

"Blaine, is that you?" He heard Sebastian ask again.

Blaine saw feet stop in front of his stall, and before he could grab the unlatched door it was pulled open. Sebastian fell to his knees in front of Blaine.

"Sweetie! What's wrong?"

Blaine just latched onto Sebastian and cried.

"_Kurt, you are the love of my life."_

"_I love you, Blaine."_

"_Why is it so hard to say goodbye, Kurt?"_

"_I don't know, but it won't be forever."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"He promised me Sebastian, he promised me."

"Who promised what?" Sebastian whispered.

"He lied. He just lied…" Blaine babbled.

Sebastian sighed. He wasn't into the whole show your emotions thing, unless it was in the bedroom, and it wasn't mushy at all. He just held Blaine and hoped that he would stop soon.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I just- Can we go home?" Blaine asked after an infinite amount of tears.

"Yeah. Come on." Sebastian pulled Blaine to his feet.

"I'm sorry again-"

"It okay, Blaine. Do you-do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Not right now. I'm not ready, but thank you." Blaine wiped the rest of his tears away and gave a small smile.

Sebastian smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand guiding him through the club to the parking lot.

vVv

Kurt and Emmet were on the dance floor laughing and grinding. Kurt has never had so much fun, this curly haired boy was amazing. The songs were changing and Emmet held Kurt and they laughed. In the corner of his eye, Kurt spotted the boy who looked so familiar. One quick glance towards the boy in question and he gasped. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was that Blaine? His Blaine? Emmet stopped and followed his gaze to across the way.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt couldn't move, he couldn't talk, all he could do was stare at the retreating figure that turned out to Blaine and Sebastian?

"Kurt?" Emmet asked.

Kurt shook his head as he saw the two exit out of site hand in hand.

"I'm sorry. I just recognized someone. I'm sorry. Do you want a drink?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Emmet smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him through the crowd and towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Kurt giggled.

Suddenly Emmet stopped at the door causing Kurt to run into him.

"Somewhere special." He smiled.

Kurt was smiling as he was lead up another spiral staircase. Finally a door was opened revealing the roof. It had a stage, tables, a bar, and a sound system. It was an outside club.

"Emmet?" Kurt asked.

"My brother said we can use it for tonight. Come on."

Kurt smiled as he walked around. Twirling to see the space around him. Emmet had grabbed his ipod and plugged it in to the stereo turning it to his favorite song. He walked to the stage and pulled Kurt flush up against his chest. He swayed to the music and held Kurt.

"Tonight has been amazing." Kurt whispered.

"You're amazing." He whispered back.

Kurt blushed and turned around to face the boy.

"I would love to do this again." Emmet hinted.

"Me too." Kurt replied.

The brunette smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek as he pulled him into a kiss.

If Kurt had to describe that kiss, it would definitely be filed under magical. It was gentle, passionate, and magical… But it wasn't perfect. It wasn't Blaine…


	4. Chapter 4

:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him- Separate Hearts Beat as One:.

On the way home Sebastian was on his phone texting as Blaine sat there and stared out of the cab window blankly. He saw nothing, but Kurt's face and old memories. Sebastian giggled and Blaine looked over to him to see him wrapped up in his phone conversation. He just sighed and continues to stare from the window until the cab pulls to a stop in front of Sebastian's building.

"Uh, babe, you go on up. I'm just gonna- uh- get some coffees. I shouldn't be too long." Sebastian kisses his cheek.

Blaine smiles back weakly at Sebastian's retreating form and walks in the building. The doorman eyes him oddly as he never found his shirt from the dance floor. He just smiled and entered the waiting elevator. Once upstairs he flops down on the couch and cuddles into a throw blanket.

"Excuse me… Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." An unfamiliar voice called.

Blaine turned around to face the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

"My name is Blaine." He reached his hand out.

"Kurt." He replied returning the handshake.

Blaine felt something in that touch, one he never forgot about.

"Worst spy ever." Blaine whispered to himself sadly. He didn't know how long he was there thinking about the brunette, and he couldn't recall falling asleep, but before he knew it Sebastian was shaking him awake.

"Blaine, come on sweetie. Let's go to bed."

Blaine blinked sleepily, but allowed himself to be pulled from the couch and moved into bed. The next morning he woke up to Sebastian laughing at his cell. Blaine grumbled and rolled over. Even though he had no trouble sleeping, he just couldn't stop dreaming about Kurt. He closed his eyes and moaned into his pillow. Sebastian placed his phone on the night stand and covered Blaine.

"Good morning baby." He kissed his neck.

"Morning." His reply was muffled by the pillow.

Sebastian straddled Blaine and let his hands slide down his back around his shoulders as he kissed his shoulder blades. Blaine couldn't help but smile and moan in pleasure as he grew hard from feeling Sebastian's hard on dig into his ass.

"You like that?" Sebastian whispered into his ear before nipping at the lobe, all the while grinding into Blaine.

Blaine rolled over under Sebastian to see his smiling face. He pressed his lips against his fiancé's as he arches into him and continued to grind into him.

vVv

"I really like you Kurt." Emmet was breathless.

Kurt sighed. He really liked this boy too.

"Dance with me?" Kurt asked.

"I thought we were." Emmet replied with a smile.

"We were until you kissed me." Kurt joked.

"From what I remember, you kissed me back."

"Hm, what a wonderful distraction it was." Kurt played. He pecked him on the lips chastely before wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and leading them through a piano cover of Without You. They spun, laughed, and Emmett ended the song by surprising Kurt with a dip.

"Very nice Mr. Samuels." Kurt praised.

"It's getting late. Shall we go Mr. Hummel?" Emmet asked as he pulled Kurt back to his feet.

"We shall." He agreed.

Emmet laced their fingers together as he grabbed his ipod and led Kurt back downstairs to his car.

"Do you want to go and get your car?" Emmet asked.

"No, it'll be fine." Kurt waved the suggestion.

Emmet started the car and drove to Kurt's apartment following his directions.

The ride was pretty silent which allowed Kurt to think. His mind instantly trailed off to Blaine.

"Excuse me… Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt called.

A boy passing by turned around and there he was facing the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

"My name is Blaine." The stranger reached his hand out.

"Kurt." He replied returning the handshake.

"Here we are." Emmet interrupted his flashback.

Emmet got out of the car and met Kurt opening his door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Kurt."

"Me too… Um, do you want to come up?" Kurt blurted out.

Emmet giggled nervously. Kurt stepped from the car and closed the door, grabbing Emmet's hand and pulling his towards the door.

"Hold on, let me grab the keys." He laughed.

Two seconds later Emmet grabbed Kurt's hand once more and followed him through his building. Kurt took them up five flights before stopping at his door and digging in his pocket for the keys. Once inside he dropped Emmet's hand and went into the kitchen leaving Emmet to look around the open floor apartment.

"Nice place." He said.

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked pulling a diet coke from the fridge.

"No thank you." He declined.

Kurt put the can on the counter and walked back into the living room, grabbing Emmet's waist. Emmet sighed as he kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt pulled back and smiled, sliding his hands down Emmet's arms and grabbing his hands, pulling him towards the bedroom. Once inside and behind closed doors Kurt pulled him into himself and kissed him hard. Emmet smiled before pushing him into the wall and moving his lips rapidly over every inch of skin he could find. He ended kneeling on his knees, pulling Kurt's shirt from his pants and feeling the hot flesh beneath his fingertips as he mouthed over the clothed hardness Kurt was developing.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried breathing, but he was having trouble remembering how. He tangled his fingers through Emmet's curly hair and moaned. He pulled the man up and kissed him fervently wanting more. Everything was going so fast, and he knew this was wrong, but everything felt so good. He couldn't stop.

He put his palm flat against Emmet's chest and pushed him gently to the bed. He plopped down once the back of his knees hit the bed and Kurt crawled over him, lying him down.

Emmet grabbed Kurt's waist and maneuvered himself on top of Kurt.

"You always like taking control?" Kurt asked playfully.

"You just bring it out in me." He panted against Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled and just let Emmet lavish his body with nuzzles. His shirt was being unbuttoned every newly revealed inch of flesh being nipped. He bites his lip and arches into Emmet.

Emmet explores every inch, kissing and licking the hot skin. The air is thick, and the night is silent except for the panting and low moans Kurt emits.

Emmet slides down to Kurt's pants and unzips them finding out Kurt is not wearing any underwear.

"Do you always go commando, or was this just for me?" Emmet asks.

Kurt can't think, he only feels, and it's hot and tickling. His whole body is vibrating.

Emmet pulls down the tight jeans and grabbed Kurt's throbbing cock. He gave it a few pumps before licking his lips and engulfing the whole thing in a single go.

"Fuck!" Kurt screams as his cock hits the back of Emmet's throat.

Emmet sucks as he moves up and down speeding up and slowing down teasingly. Kurt props himself up on one elbow letting his other hand grab for Emmet's hair. He has a thing about feeling the curls wrap around his fingers.

Emmet is a magician with his mouth and Kurt feels his stomach tightening more and more. He tugs his hair and Emmet pulls away and immediately attacks Kurt's lips letting him taste himself. Kurt moans more and moves his hand to grab Emmet through his jeans. Emmet moans on contact. Kurt nips at his lips as he masterfully undoes his jeans one handedly.

He moves his lips to Emmet's neck as he sucks on the pulse point, sliding his hand down Emmet's jeans and underwear, grabbing his cock and pumping it hard and fast. Emmet's head drops to Kurt's shoulder, gently biting the skin. Kurt continues sucking his neck determined to leave a mark. Emmet gains some ground after a few moments and moves his hand to Kurt's abandoned cock, pumping him at the same rhythm Kurt has created.

Moans mix as they both get closer, as they thrust into each other's hand.

"God, Kurt. Please…" Emmet pants into Kurt's ear before licking it.

"Come for me Em." Kurt whispers backs before everything goes white and he's coming over Emmet's hand as his name leaves his lips. A few thrust later Emmet is doing the same, screaming Kurt's name as he comes hard.

Kurt curls himself into Emmet as they relax and try to come down from their highs. Kurt closes his eyes and sighs contentedly in the other man's arms, kissing his cheek. Emmet nuzzles his head in the crook of Kurt's neck as Kurt wraps his arms around him and holds him against his body. They let their heart beats slow as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Kurt wakes up to a tickling breath against the back of his neck. He smiles as the memories of last night flood back into his mind.

Emmet is wrapped around Kurt from the behind and is sleeping peacefully. Kurt smiles and stretches slightly before rolling over to face Emmet who stirs slightly.

"Good morning." Emmet groans with a smile.

"Good morning." Kurt smiled and kissed the tip of Emmet's nose.

Emmet opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by a loud rumbling of Animal.

"Sorry." Kurt rolled his eyes before moving to grab his phone from the night stand.

Emmet laughed.

"What do you want Nick?" Kurt stage whispered.

Emmet propped himself up on his elbow as he watched Kurt sit up and talk into the phone.

"Yes Nick, it's Thursday-" He replied shortly.

"Wait. What? Shit…" Kurt went wide eyed as he jumped up from the bed and ran around the room.

"Okay, okay I'll be there, just… Shit." He snapped the phone shut and threw it to the bed.

"You wouldn't mind going to an event with me would you?" Kurt asked with his best pouty face.

"Not at all if it means spending the entire day with you." Emmet giggled.

Kurt smiled.

"I forgot today was my friend Nick and Jeff's anniversary and I'm supposed to be singing." Kurt went to the dresser and started pulling out his underclothes.

Kurt walked to the bed and kissed Emmet.

"I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home okay."

Emmet nodded and smiled as he watched Kurt skip into the bathroom. He sighed as he got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kurt was quick in the shower and dressed in record time. He went through his skin routine and perfectly coiffed his hair. He may be running late, but he refuses to look anything but perfect. Once he approved of himself he walked out to find the bedroom empty. He smiled as he walked down the hall to the kitchen to Emmet cooking breakfast, clad only in his boxers.

"I made breakfast, I hope you don't mind." Emmet looked up and noticed Kurt. He blushed slightly as dirty thoughts entered his mind as he looked Kurt up and down.

"Thank you. It smells delicious." Kurt smiled as he walked more into the kitchen.

Emmet turned around to face him with two plates. Kurt grabbed them and placed them on the island and grabbed Emmet's hand leading him to the stools. They both sat with goofy grins on their faces as they began eating.

"So whose anniversary are we going to?" Emmet asked.

"My two best friends from high school, Nick and Jeff. I met them when I went to Dalton Academy and I ran into them a few years ago at a coffee shop. They moved here after they fell in love with the city when they got married. One whole year." Kurt replied.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to meet them."

Kurt smiled and went back to eating. Once finished he grabbed the empty plates and put them in the sink.

"Do you want a shower?" Kurt asked.

"That would be wonderful." He got up from the stool.

"Okay. While you're in there I'll find you some clothes. I'm pretty sure I have something you can wear."

Emmet left the room and headed for the shower. Kurt waited a few minutes before walking in the bathroom to get to his closet. He laid and outfit out on the counter and went into the living room to get everything he needed for the party. Once Emmet was out and dressed he walked into the living room to find Kurt surrounded with bags and boxes.

"What in the world?" Emmet laughed.

"I couldn't decide what to get so I got them multiple things." Kurt laughed.

Emmet helped him with the bags and they left the house.

vVv

Blaine jumps as the song animal blasted from his phone. Sebastian just slept on, snoring. Blaine smiled and went to search for his cell.

"Hey Jeff. What's up? He asked.

"Yeah, just got here… Oh yeah, one year, right?.. Of course. Sebastian and I wouldn't miss it for the world… See you soon then. Bye." He hung up the phone and stretched as he made his way back into the bedroom. He saw the bed was now empty and as he went to his suitcase he heard the water rumble through the walls. He unpacked his clothes and hung them in the closet and filled his drawers in the dresser across from the bed. He smiled at the thought of sharing a space with Sebastian, sharing a life with him. He never noticed the water being turned off or the door open slowly. He jumped when he felt hands snake around his waist.

"Hey sexy." Sebastian greeted.

"Hey yourself." Blaine turned and met his lips.

"Would you hate me too much if I asked you to come with me to Nick and Jeff's anniversary party?" Blaine asked with his best puppy dog face.

"I don't think they would want me there. They don't really like me." Sebastian replied, laying his cheek on Blaine's shoulder.

"They don't care. They're over it, and plus I threatened not to go unless you could come too." He laughed.

"Okay, but only because you have the most adorable puppy face right now." Sebastian laughed back and squeezed Blaine's ass before retreating to the closet.

Blaine looked back to Sebastian dropping his towel and sifting through his closet for clothes. Life is too perfect right now.

Sebastian grabbed his phone and Blaine's hand and they left the house to hail a cab to go to the ballroom for the party.

Once there, Blaine led Sebastian through the door excited to see his dear friends after four long years.

"Slow down there baby." Sebastian laughed.

"I see them, there they are." Blaine said happy to see his friends.

Right as he was going through the last bit of the crowd he spotted someone on stage and did a double take to realize it was Kurt. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

He followed the stare and saw him too.

"Great, what is he doing here?" Sebastian sneered.

Suddenly Blaine was pummeled by two boys, Nick and Jeff.

"Blainers!" They screamed.

Blaine turned away from Kurt and greeted his friends with big hugs.

"You haven't grown a bit." Nick poked fun.

"You neither little bit." He shoved the brunette.

Jeff laughed and hugged him again.

"Hey Jeffy, how's New York treating you?" Blaine asked.

"Wonderful, especially since I have Nicky here." He pecked Nick on the cheek.

A throat cleared through the speakers and everyone turned to the stage. Blaine went blank.

"As everyone knows, Nick and Jeff have been married for one full year. Congratulations you lasted longer than Kim Kardashian." Everyone laughed.

"So, here's to two of my best friends, here is to one year, and here is for many more." He ended the speech with his drink and handed the glass to Emmet off stage. He nodded to the piano player and started singing into the mic, My Man. A spot light appeared on the couple as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. That's when Kurt spotted Blaine in the crowd and faltered slightly. He quickly looked away and focused on the song. All Blaine could focus on was the singer, though, not the song.


	5. Chapter 5

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 5… You Danced Back Into My Life Again:.

"May I have this dance?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine smiled and nodded. He knew Kurt would be here, but hoped he could avoid the brunette, but that idea was shot out of the water as his angelic voice spread through the room. He grabbed Sebastian's hand and let him spin him into his arms and danced around the edge of the lone dance floor where the happy couple was swaying to the music. Even in Sebastian's arms he couldn't feel more out of place. He put his body on autopilot as he let Kurt's voice engulf him and take him away, back into the past.

He was with Kurt at prom after he was crowned queen as a joke and Karofsky fled the scene leaving the boy there. He stepped up and held out his hand loving the way he could make Kurt smile. The wrapped each other up and danced to the glee girls happily.

Before he knew it the music stopped and there he was in front of Sebastian who was clapping sarcastically.

VvV

Kurt finished the song and he smiled at the happy couple who kissed sweetly to the applause. He walked off stage as the band started playing and letting the guests join in on the dancing.

"That was great, Kurt." Emmet grabbed Kurt's hand to help him down the steps.

"Thank you. Would you like to dance?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I would love to."

Kurt led Emmet to the dance floor and pulled him in, dancing to a familiar song. He looked around to see who else was there and spotted Blaine again, dancing with Sebastian. He quickly glanced away and searched almost frantically for Nick and Jeff. Once he spotted them he and Emmet danced over to the happy couple.

"Hey Kurt, that was great." Nick complimented.

"Thanks guys. By the way, this is Emmet." Kurt introduced.

Emmet smiled.

"Nice to meet you. So, you're Kurt's date?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, don't you dare." Kurt warned.

"I suppose so." Emmet laughed.

"May I cut in?" The blonde asked cutting in front of Kurt to take Emmet from his grasp.

Without waiting for an answer Jeff whisked Kurt's date off and away from the other two.

"Oh God. What is your husband doing?" Kurt groaned.

"Who knows, but I'm sure it's nothing good." Nick laughed, grabbing Kurt's hand and waist and started dancing with him.

"You guys look happy." Kurt said after a few seconds.

"We are. Are you?" Nick asked.

Besides Blaine, Nick was always closest to Kurt through his time at Dalton.

"Yeah."

"Bull shit. Ever since you and Bl-"

"Please, don't mention Blaine. I am happy. I'm just trying to get over it." Kurt sighed.

"Alright. I won't push, but just promise me you won't hurt yourself." Nick pleaded.

"I promise Nick. Thank you. You're a good friend."

"I know. But also know that if you need anything I'm here for you." Nick smiled.

"I know." Kurt smiled, and looked up to see Blaine staring at him. He frowned.

Nick followed his gaze and saw Blaine looking at him.

"How are you taking it?" Nick asked.

"What?" Kurt started.

"You know who is in the same zip code as you. And with _him_." Nick nodded towards the two.

Sebastian had now pulled Blaine closer and started nibbling on his neck to get attention.

"It's whatever. I have Emmet. He can do whatever he wants. Preferably, go to Hell." He spat looking at the two again.

Nick laughed and spun Kurt around to get away from them. Nick couldn't help but smile inwardly as his plan had begun.

VvV

"Blaine, why do you keep staring over my shoulder?" Sebastian asked.

"What?"

"Who do you keep staring at?" Sebastian asked again.

"No one. I'm just a little tired. After the club and then rushing this morning." Blaine lied.

"It's not because Ku-"

"Don't say his name. And no. I could care less. I knew he would be here. He's just as much a friend of Nick and Jeff's as I am." Blaine spat.

"Okay, okay." Sebastian let up.

The current song stopped, and he looked for Kurt again. He spotted him dancing with Nick. He smiled as he saw the brunette laugh. He internally scolded himself for smiling at the scene.

"I'm going to get us some drinks okay?" Sebastian walked away.

Blaine grabbed a table and sat down continuing his watch on his ex. He saw Jeff come up, his arm around another boy about the same height with curly hair. He saw the man kiss Kurt's cheeks and for a moment felt a pang of something unrecognizable. Nick and Jeff led the boys to a table and they all sat down and began talking. Blaine watched the curly haired boy and Kurt a few more moments.

"Hey good lookin'" Sebastian sat a drink down in front of him.

Blaine started and smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"No problem. They don't have any alcohol unfortunately so I just grabbed a coke…" Sebastian explained. He continued talking, but Blaine lost all focus as he looked over to see this mystery man grab Kurt and kiss him on the cheek.

More music started and someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Blaine, can I have a dance with my best Warbler buddy?" Jeff beamed.

Blaine smiled.

"Of course Jeffie."

He and Jeff walked to the dance floor and as they started dancing he found Kurt again sitting and talking to Thad as his date, (?), was dancing with Nick.

"So how's it going?" Jeff asked,

"Good."

"When's the wedding?"

"In a few weeks."

"I'm so happy for you." Jeff smiled.

"How's Kurt doing?" Blaine found himself asking.

"Good. He's dating this guy Emmet who is a riot." Jeff laughed.

"What's he been up to since, you know?" Blaine doesn't know where this was coming from, but he just found himself asking.

"Well, he's a dance instructor for Broadway. A good one too." Jeff smirked. "You should talk to him."

"No. He probably hates me."

"You never know until you try." Jeff sang as he threw Blaine into another person.

Blaine never even realized they were moving across the floor until he turned to apologize and his hazel eyes found blue.

"I'm sorry." He stopped to see Kurt.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Blaine turned back to Jeff who had disappeared, then looked around for Sebastian and saw him talking to someone at the bar.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked shocked to say the least, but something else was in his eyes.

"Yeah. Excuse me Thad." Kurt said as he followed Blaine outside the ballroom.

VvV

"So, Kurt how have you been?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Good, you?"

"Uh, yeah, good."

This was awkward to say the least.

"I hear you're engaged to Sebastian." Kurt brought up.

"Yeah. After we, uh, you know I went off to college and bumped into Sebastian in one of my classes."

"Ah." Kurt nodded.

"Look, Kurt. I just wanted to apologize-"

"For what? It was mutual between us-"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as mutual as you make it out to be. I know I hurt you Kurt and I'm sorry." Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked down. He couldn't deny the pain that he still held.

"I'm sorry too." Kurt said refusing to look at Blaine.

"For what?" Blaine asked trying to look into Kurt's eyes.

"For not coming after you…" Kurt said.

VvV

"Hey Jeff do you know where Kurt ran off to?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah I think I saw him head out to the back room." The blonde smiled.

"Thanks." Emmet smiled as he headed for the exit.

He opened the door and found Blaine with his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey Kurt." Emmet greeted with pressed lips. Seeing Kurt with another man made jealously flow through his veins.

"Emmet." He wiped his eyes that began filling with unshed tears.

He sprang from Blaine's grasp and suddenly felt more nervous than before.

Blaine looked up to see Emmet stride over to Kurt's side.

"Blaine." He offered his hand.

"Emmet. Kurt do you want to go?" Emmet asked as he wrapped his arm around Kurt protectively.

"Um yeah. Will you grab our coats and I'll be there in a second."

Emmet kissed his cheek and walked away, but not before giving Blaine a warning look.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Not really. Just a date." Kurt looked down.

"Listen, Kurt, can we talk more. Catch up?" Blaine asked.

"I would like that." Kurt smiled.

He dug through his pocket for his wallet and pulled out his business card, handing it to Blaine. Blaine looked at it and smiled. When he looked up, Kurt pounced on him and hugged him before leaving him in the room. Blaine's smile grew.

"Blaine? I've been looking for you everywhere. Hey, guess what? I found the booze." Sebastian slurred.

"Sebastian, you smell like liquor." Blaine grimaced as the man fell on him.

He left him for twenty minutes and he's drunk.

"You smell like vanilla. I like vanilla."

"Come on Seb. Let's get you home." Blaine grabbed his waist and helped him outside.

VvV

"Let me just say goodbye to Nick and Jeff really quick." Kurt smiled.

He held Emmet's hand and pulled him through the crowd to the couple.

"Hey guys. Emmet and I are going to go. Great party." Kurt hugged the two.

"Aw. But Kurtie, you have to stay." Jeff pouted.

"We really should get going." Kurt said.

"Before you leave come with me Emmet and I'll get you that card from my wallet." Nick said.

Emmet let go of Kurt's hand and followed Nick out of sight.

"I saw you talking to Blaine." Jeff whispered when the two were gone.

"Yeah, we talked. Why? Jeff what are you up to?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just saw you two talking and I was just hoping that you to could become friends again." Jeff shrugged.

Kurt didn't believe it for one second, but he wasn't going to fight the blonde either. He had a lot of figuring out to do.

"Okay, I'll release you boyfriend Kurt." The boys came back.

"Thanks again for letting me crash your anniversary." Emmet said.

"Anytime. Any friend of Kurt's is a friend of ours." Nick and Jeff said together.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Kurt and Emmet made their way through the room once more and out the door to Emmet's car. They drove back to pick up Kurt's car so they can go their separate ways.

"Kurt, I had fun."

"Yeah. Me too. Thanks Emmet." Kurt smiled.

"Can we do this again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emmet pulled Kurt to him and kissed him. Taking the brunette's breath away.

"See you tomorrow." Emmet smiled and released a dazed Kurt, walking to his own car, getting in, and leaving.

Kurt smiled, floating, as he got into his own car and headed into town to meet up with Emily.

VvV

Blaine got a cab and put Sebastian in there unharmed.

"Hold on a second?" He asked the cabbie, who nodded.

He walked back in to say goodbye to Nick and Jeff.

He walked up to the couple who were laughing.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Blainers. Where's Sebastian?" Jeff asked. Though he truly didn't care.

"Apparently he found your secret stash of liquor and is in the back of a cab." Blaine laughed.

"Whoops." Nick shrugged. "He asked if we had anything good and I just gave him one drink. I guess the bartender gave him more after I left." Nick said.

"It's okay. I'm just going to get him home. Great party guys. Thanks for inviting me and congratulations." Blaine winked at them.

"Thank you Blainers. Don't be stranger now. We need to have lunch soon. Okay?" Jeff patted his shoulder.

"Definitely. Bye guys."

And with that he left and got back in the cab and took his drunken fiancé home.


	6. Chapter 6

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 6… Game Plan:.

"Nicky, what are we going to do about our two boys?" Jeff asked as they slow danced.

The party was slowing down, but the boys didn't want it to ever end.

"I don't know." Nick sighed, "I guess we're just going to have to play cupid just like we did at Dalton to get them together in the first place." Nick smiled.

"I know that grin Nicky, are we going into game plan?" The blonde jumped excitedly.

"Yep, Jeffie. Operation cupid's arrow has been reopened.

"Yes!" Jeff yelled.

The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the blonde who shrugged in on himself as his face reddened.

"We're going to have to call in for help." Nick laughed as the party continued.

"Yes, definitely! To Wes, Thad, David, and Trent!" Jeff bounced back to life and took a hold of Nick's hand dragging him through the crowd to gather his Warbler friends.

VvV

"Hey Emily, sorry I'm late." Kurt said breathlessly.

He ran from the parking lot at the realization that he has had her waiting for over half an hour.

"It's okay sweetie. I ordered you lemon water. So, what kept you?" She asked smirking at her menu trying not to look so obvious in the knowing of his answer.

"I was out with Emm-" Kurt looked to his giggling friend, "-et, but you already knew that." He eyed her.

"OH MY GOD! I am so proud of my baby boy. He's all grown up." Emily screamed, turning heads of the other patrons of the small café.

"Emily, it's not like it was my first date, or kiss, or time…" Kurt gave her a look that said he instantly regretted what he just said.

"No! You didn't… You did? Oh my God you had sex with him?" Emily gasped slamming her menu down on the table.

The waiter walked up and laughed at the comment before turning and walking away, making Kurt turn a bright shade of red.

"Emily!" He whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but come on, Emmet's hot, and you need someone to take your mind off of things." Emily patted his arm.

"Well…" Kurt looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, what?" Emily asked, face dropping, "You like him don't you? You had fun?" She looked confused.

"Of course I like him, and I had the time of my life with him, but someone came back and I can't stop thinking about him when all I've been trying to do is forget." Kurt sighed as he stirred his water unconsciously.

"Blaine?" She asked.

"That obvious?"

"Yeah. I know you still love Blaine. You'll always love your first love, but he's engaged and you have a great guy who loves you to the end of the world. It's time to move on Kurt."

"Yeah, but what if I don't want to move on?" Kurt looked up with so much pain and confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I mean… I don't know exactly. It's just after all of these years I have been able to move on, but not forget, and even after I found out he was engaged I was a bit disappointed, but it was whatever, but now that he's here and I see him and heard him… Everything comes back to me. Every feeling, every memory, every song, every touch… Every kiss, and I want it all back…" Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Kurtie. My poor baby. Come on, we'll figure everything out. It'll be okay." Emily hugged him.

"But I really like Emmet and he's obtainable and sweet-"

"But you don't love him!"

"No. I like him, like, really like him, but I could never love him-"

"Because you gave Blaine your heart and he never gave it back."

"What am I going to do, Em?" Kurt put his face in his hands and cried.

Emily just held the brunette.

VvV

"Come on Sebastian, up we go!" Blaine picked his fiancé from the back of the cab.

"Blaine! We should go dancing. Come on Blainey Wainey, dance with me!" Sebastian slurred as he stumbled on top of Blaine.

Blaine sighed, paid the cab driver, and pulled Sebastian to the front door of the building.

"No Seb, we're going upstairs."

"You're a party pooper. PARTY POOPER!" He screamed.

"Sebastian!" Blaine scolded, "Just give me your keys." He sighed.

"You'll have to find them handsome man." The tall man poked Blaine's chest slurring some more.

Blaine dug through his cardigan, no luck, then his back pockets, still no luck. He shoved his hands in his front right pocket and success.

"Ooh, you're going to have to wait you naughty boy." Sebastian giggled trying to shove his tongue down Blaine's throat.

Blaine turned his head getting a wet, sloppy kiss to the cheek instead.

"Come on." Blaine opened the door and pulled his fiancé inside, and somehow made it upstairs, where he threw the man to the couch and stripped him to his boxers.

"Hm, Dave, you na…" He mumbled incoherently before passing out.

"Dave?" Blaine asked confused.

Blaine shrugged it off and started folding his clothes when Sebastian's phone fell to the floor. He retrieved the device and it started ringing in his hand. Of course he would never answer it, but the caller I.D. read Dave and Blaine got too curious for his own good. He flipped it open and his jaw dropped as anger mixed with sadness, his heart ached and shattered. He dropped to the floor, clothes forgotten, and he leaned against the wall as tears streamed from his eyes.

VvV

Emmet was on the road stuck in midday traffic. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt when it dawned on him.

"I think I'm in love with Kurt Hummel…"

A smile slowly formed on his face as he kept chanting that phrase repeatedly.

A horn honked from a car behind him.

"Get a move on shit head!" The driver yelled.

Emmet jumped in surprise, but his smile and happiness never faltered as he just continued driving sighing in total love.

VvV

"I have called an emergency meeting of the Warblers for an important mission. If you choose to accept this is top priority and must end successfully for the good of our best friends." Wes announced.

The party was well over and all that remained were the former Warblers, Wes, Nick, Jeff, David, Thad, and Trent.

They all looked excited as Wes continued.

"Kurt and Blaine need to be brought back together. They broke up, but never got over the other. There is still love between them and we have to get them back together before Blaine and Kurt, both, make the worst mistakes of their lives." Wes continued.

"Say no more Wes, what do you want us to do?" Trent asked excitedly.

"First…"

VvV

"I'm sorry Emily!" Kurt whispered.

After his break down at the restaurant Emily had paid the check and took the man home.

"Don't be sorry silly. Everything will work out. Fate has brought him back into your life for a reason."

"I think fate just likes to make my life a living Hell." Kurt laughed dryly.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Emily sighed.

"Yes, please."

"Good, because I refuse to go. I'll go get some snacks- the usual ice cream, icing, chocolate- and some sodas. Then, we'll pig out and watch movies all night." Emily smiled.

"But what about work?" Kurt asked.

"We're taking the day off."

"But-"

"No buts mister. I'm calling Cameron and he'll understand. We're just starting rehearsals for the new show and being the first day won't be a big deal. Okay. Don't worry, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and hugged his best friend. At times like these he really missed his New Direction girls, but Emily was just as good if not better.

VvV

Blaine was frozen, holding the phone in his hand. His tears stopped flowing from his eyes awhile ago, but he's blank just sitting there anger bubbling and running rampant through his veins. His eyes were vacant, but slowly cominf to life filling with pure, unadulterated anger.

He jerked his head up when he heard Sebastian stir on the couch. All time was lost; thought was lost as Blaine just stood up and walked to the couch.

"Hey baby. Can I have some aspirin- OW! Blaine!" Sebastian screamed as the phone hit his chest hard.

"Who the fuck is Dave?" Blaine asked coming to life, and quickly.

"You read my texts?"

"Who the fuck is Dave, Sebastian?" He asked again.

"Just a friend." Sebastian claimed becoming nervous with the wild look in Blaine's eyes.

"Just a friend? Just a friend?" Blaine's face reddened as he moved from the front of the couch to the table and grabbed the vase throwing it at the wall behind Sebastian.

"What friend texts 'Hey sexy how about a quick fuck?'" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine it's just an inside joke, baby." Sebastian laughed nervously.

Blaine picked up everything he could find, throwing them across the room puncuating each question with a crash.

"A joke? Who is he? How many times do you fuck him? Huh? Do you take it up the ass? How long Sebastian? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN YOU!" Blaine screamed.

Sebastian got up and grabbed Blaine.

"Blaine its nothing-"

"No Sebastian!" He threw the man off of him, "You're supposed to be with me, but I find out that you're fucking someone behind my back. Get off of me you lying son of a bitch."

"Blaine, baby. Come on-"

"No Sebastian, you come on. I can't believe I let you in, gave you a chance after all the shit from Dalton. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you-"

"Not the way I want to be loved… Just get out-"

"This is my house-"

"Get out now!" Blaine gritted.

Sebastian just grabbed his clothes and his keys from the floor, as it was one of the many things thrown at him, and quickly got redressed before slamming the door, but not before adding in his last words.

"I knew this would never work Blaine. It was fun while it lasted, but we both know that we were just together because I needed some ass and you needed to get over Kurt." The tall man spat.

"GET OUT!" Blaine yelled as he threw a lamp towards the door, letting it smash to pieces.

Once alone he collapsed to the floor once more where he hugged himself and cried.

In the background he heard his phone go off repeatedly, but he was broken, too broken to think, to move, to even feel. He just lay on the floor, tears streaming down his face, not even caring what happened next.

VvV

"Guys, there's no answer." Jeff said worriedly.

"But he always answers his phone." Trent said.

"He's probably doing the dirty." Jeff smirked.

"Ew… With Sebastian…" Wes asked and shivered.

"I heard he's pretty good." David added.

"Ew!" The Warblers said collectively.

"What?" He asked.

"That's nasty." Nick screwed his face up in disgust, smacking the older man on the back of the head.

"I say we go over and kidnap him." Thad suggested.

"Yeah, come on guys, if we're going to get him out we apparently have to go and get his ass." Wes said.

Everyone laughed.

"We'll go!" Jeff volunteered.

"Awesome. We'll be at the bar. Text us when you have him in your possession." Wes smiled.

"You're way too into this." Jeff shook his head.

"Hey, it's either all or nothing, right?" Wes asked.

Everyone nodded and smiled. The mission is on!

The Warblers dispersed, Jeff and Nick getting into their car to head to Sebastian's and the others piling into cars to head to the bar down the road.

Once Nick and Jeff got to the building they barely noticed a pissed off Sebastian pushing through the doors mumbling angrily to himself.

Jeff and Nick both exchanged a look and parked the car before running to enter the building.

"Names please." The doorman asked behind the desk.

"Nick and Jeff Sterling- Duval. We're here to Blaine Anderson." They said hopeful.

"Top floor." He nodded to the boys, writing their names down.

"Thank you." Nick said.

They entered the elevator and took the long trip to the top floor.

"Swanky." Jeff bobbed.

"Please, baby, I love you, but never use the word swanky." Nick laughed.

"Oh come on. Swanky is a great word." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Uh huh." Nick replied with a roll of his eyes.

Just then the doors opened and before they could even wonder where Blaine was they heard sobs wrack through the room.

"Blaine?" The boys shrieked simultaneously as they ran through the front entrance to the living room.

Their friend was curled up in the fetal position on the floor crying.

"Blainers, what happened?" Jeff fell to his knees wrapping the curly headed man in his arms.

"He cheated… Sebastian cheated." Blaine cried.

Nick got on his knees and rubbed his back and head and Jeff rocked his crying friend back and forth.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's okay Blaine. We got you. It's okay." Jeff soothed.

For hours Jeff and Nick just held the broken boy and rocked him.

"Why would he do that?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Because he's a jerk who uses people then throws them away when he's done. He doesn't deserve you and you deserve so much better." Jeff said.

Nick's phone vibrated in his pocket and he got up and left the room knowing it was the others wondering where they were. Jeff nodded to Nick before he left to explain the situation. Once gone Jeff pulled Blaine from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Blaine, I know Sebastian hurt you, but we have to get you out of here so we can figure this entire thing out. You can stay with me and Nick until we have to leave, but don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Jeff smiled reassuringly.

Blaine was silent as he let Jeff hoist him from the floor. They both went to the bedroom and repacked all of Blaine's things. Blaine kept stopping to let new tears fall when he saw something that reminded him of the years of lies and pain. Jeff was heartbroken. He knew Blaine never really truly loved Sebastian, but that doesn't mean what they shared didn't mean something. It still hurt.

Nick came back in and Jeff handed him the bags as he grabbed his friend and they all left downstairs to the car and left never looking back.

For the next two days Blaine stayed in bed refusing to eat or drink anything. They were surprised he got out of bed long enough to pee.

"What are we going to do with him, Nicky?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Sebastian better hope I never see him or he won't have a face, dick, or balls anymore." Nick spat.

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and the brunette sighed.

"I'm sorry. It just makes me so mad. No one deserves this, especially someone as amazing as Blaine."

"I know sweetie. Should we cancel our trip?" Jeff asked.

"No!"

Both men jumped and turned around to see Blaine looking horrible. He had bags under his eyes, his hair a mess, a beard appearing on his face, and it seems after only a few days he'd lost about five pounds.

"Blaine, we're not just leaving you-"

"I've overstayed my welcome. I can get a motel. This is a big trip for you guys and I'm not going to be the one to ruin it." Blaine said as he saddled up to the stool across from the two.

"Blaine, we're not leaving you like this-"

"Like what, Nick. Pathetic?" Blaine cut him off.

Nick winced and Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm just so tired and just… Ugh!" Blaine pulled at his hair willing the tears to go away.

"It's okay Blaine. Look, there will always be children to look at for adoption, and we refuse to leave you like this." Jeff said taking his hand.

"But I couldn't let myself have you miss this trip, this opportunity." He sighed, "Look, I'm just going to go back to bed."

And with that Blaine got up and walked back into the spare room, collapsing on the bed in a numb heap.

"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked again.

"Let's call Kurt. He would know what to do."

"Jeff, you're not seriously still thinking about the plan-"

"No, Nick, remember when Cooper came back and he got in a similar state? The only one who could pull him out was Kurt."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure-"

"Nick! Just trust me, please?" The blonde pleaded.

Even though he truly wasn't thinking about the plan at this moment, it couldn't hurt it either.

Nick got up and grabbed his cell from the table and dialed Kurt's number with an apprehensive look. He trusted Jeff, he did. He knew the blonde was right, but also knew in the back of his mind this was a shift in their plan to get them back together, which was undeniably still in motion to his own un-liking.

VvV

Kurt and Emily missed the next two days of work which Cameron demanded that they take off after Emily told him what was going on.

"I still can't believe I missed it all. I always miss it." He pouted over the phone.

"I'm telling you now though aren't I?" Emily replied.

"I guess so. Well, don't worry; I'll cancel for the next couple of days. Call me if you need anything, okay."

"Okie doke, Cameron. And thank you!"

They both smiled and hung up the phone leaving Emily and Kurt to continue their snuggles with junk food in front of the television as they watched movies. It was a nice break. In the second day of their non-stop movie marathon, Kurt's phone buzzed and he was reluctant to pick it up. He hadn't meant to ignore Emmet, but he just didn't know what to say to him, but something told him to get it this time and when he saw Nick's name light up on his caller I.D. he sighed in relief internally.

"Hey Nick!" He greeted.

"Kurt, we have an emergency. We hate to ask, but you're the only one we know of who knows how to help." The other brunette pleaded.

"Yeah, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Kurt was panicking.

"It's Blaine!"

He froze as the name came through the phone. His heart dropped, his stomach flipped. Emily was asking him what was wrong, but he didn't hear it. He hears nothing but the question leave his lips.

"What's wrong with Blaine?"


	7. Chapter 7

Don't ask me where I suddenly got my inspiration to write, but I think it has something to do with my amazing readers and reviewer. I love you guys and wish I could give you all glittery, rainbow, cupcakes. ;)

So here it goes...

Thank you so, so much to PiperThe Sarcastic, JustSayYouLikeKlaine, Aderpson, Sarahamanda, Perfectblackbird, and Candy Criss

You guys really make my day when I see a review from you guys.

I also thank anyone who reads my stories. It makes me all fuzzy inside to know that I don't suck as bad as I think.

Happy Reading

* * *

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 7… Dizzying Spell:.

"Has anyone heard from Sebastian, or did he have a moment of genius-ness and run off?" Thad asked.

"I don't know, but he better not show up." Trent added.

"Poor Blaine. Has anyone heard from Jeff or Nick on how he's doing?" Wes asked.

"I talked to Nick yesterday and they called Kurt." David answered.

"Do you really think that this is a good time to try to get them together?" Wes asked confused.

"No, but Kurt is the only one who knows how to pull him out of his depression. As much of a mother hen you are, Wes, do you remember that time at camp? Or Jeremiah? Or the time he totally blew an audition?" David recalled.

Wes thought about then nodded.

"Yeah, the only time he bounced back was after the incident with Jeremiah, and what was different? Kurt." Trent said.

"Plus it wouldn't hurt if it helped in our plan to get them back together either." Thad shrugged.

VvV

Blaine lay in bed and held a pillow tightly to his chest. He stared at the wall with nothing on his mind, nothing on his heart. He just lay there frozen in time, but time was still passing by, ticking around him. He felt like he was going insane.

"Blaine?" Jeff asked.

Silence.

"Listen, Blaine, our flight leaves tomorrow and I wanted to talk to you about what we're going to do." Nick spoke through the door.

More silence.

The door creaked open and light flooded the room casting a shadow across the wall. Blaine turned over to face the door. He looked like death. Red eyes were encircled in black skin, placed on a sunken, white, emotionless face that was covered in unruly facial hair, and his eyes were just dead.

"Blaine, sweetie, we called someone who is going to let you stay with them for a little while." Nick whispered, combing his fingers through the tangling curls.

"Who? I don't have anyone else." Blaine whispered so softly it was almost unheard.

"You know you have many friends Blaine-"

"I didn't mean that, but I know Wes and David are rooming, Trent is married, Thad doesn't have the room, and then there's you and Jeff. Who am I staying with?" Blaine explained.

Jeff and Nick shared a look almost regretting their decision.

"Kurt wants you to stay with him." Jeff said.

"What? Are you guys insane? What about Emmet? What about-" Blaine came alive.

"Blaine, Kurt offered. He knows how to take care of you and wants to do it." Nick explained.

"But…"

"It'll be fine. Maybe this will give you a chance to talk to him and get some closure." Jeff offered.

"I don't need closure right now, what I need is something to smash into Sebastian's face." Blaine sneered.

"Well, I'm sure Kurt could help you with that, but there's no time to discuss this anymore. Come on Blainers." Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bed.

"Kurt's here." Jeff announced.

Blaine sighed and let Nick lead him from the room as Jeff tidied up a bit and grabbed his bag.

Blaine walked into the living room and he met Kurt's eyes. He suddenly felt embarrassed at the state he was in as he looked into eyes that he felt were judging him. He jumped as he felt arms circle him and a warmth press into his body. Kurt hugged him and even though something was tugging at the back of his mind saying this was a bad idea he couldn't just leave the boy he stilled loved like this. They sighed into each other as Blaine hugged back. It felt nice and brought back so many fuzzy feelings.

VvV

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I think I miss him."

"Who? Oh, your pussy boy?"

"You know what, shut up. He may have been a pussy boy, but he was different."

"I'll show you different baby." Dave whispered into Sebastian's ear as he pulled him back into his arms and dragged his hands down his chest as he nibbled on the brunette's ear.

VvV

Kurt finally let go of Blaine and smiled at the defeated looking man. He grabbed the suitcase handed off by Jeff and he linked arms with Blaine as they walked to his car downstairs.

"I know this isn't the most ideal situation for you considering… But I promised you that I will always be there for you even if we don't work out and I'm not going back on my word." Kurt said once they were settled in the car.

"Thank you Kurt. You didn't have to do this. After me just leaving and then I come back engaged, and I'm just sorry." Blaine sobbed.

He didn't know what he was talking about. His thoughts were all jumbled and he didn't know where to start or what to say. He just knew he felt guilt towards Kurt and needed to apologize.

"Blaine, it's okay. I forgive you. Right now isn't the time for us though. Let's get over Sebastian, and then maybe we can talk about us. Okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, looking down as he wiped his eyes.

"Let's go get some take out and then we'll sprawl out in my living room and watch rom-coms as we pig out on junk food. What do you say?"

"Sounds like the good ol' days." Blaine chuckled through tears.

Kurt's heart melted at the smile that formed on Blaine's lips. This was a good start.

Kurt smiled back and turned over his ignition as he headed for his apartment.

Once there Blaine grabbed his own bag this time and followed Kurt inside and up the stairs. It wasn't the Taj Mahal, but it definitely wasn't a crack house either. Blaine looked around as they stood in front of Kurt's door. When they entered Blaine chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked setting his stuff on the counter top.

"Your place looks almost identical to Monica's apartment from Friends." Blaine continued to look around.

"I told you that I really liked that show." Kurt giggled.

Blaine turned and looked at him and time froze like it used to when they looked at each other. Kurt got flustered, he couldn't do this, not now.

"Uh, anyway. The guest room is here." Kurt led him through the living room to the door on the left.

"Thank you again, Kurt."

"Anything for you Blaine." He smiled and turned around to exit the room, closing the door behind him.

Blaine watched him leave sighing once gone.

Kurt leaned against the door and sighed as he asked himself why he is doing this.

The phone rang, and Kurt picked himself from the door and walked over to answer it without thinking.

"Hey Kurt!" Emmet sang happily.

"Fffuuu-" Kurt mouthed, "Hey Emmet."

"You haven't returned any of my calls."

_Thank you captain obvious._

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been super busy with, uh, the new show about to start." Kurt lied.

"Oh, well I miss you. Can I come over tonight?"

"Well, uh."

"Look, if you don't want me to come over then just say so." Emmet snapped.

"No, it's just… Blaine is here." Kurt bit his lips nervously.

"Oh. Why?"

"Sebastian cheated on him, he's depressed, and-"

"Where's his other Gargler buddies?"

"Emmet!" Kurt scolded, "Nick and Jeff are on their trip to the adoption agency. What is your problem with Blaine anyway?"

"He's your ex, and he's staying with you. That's my problem."

"Well, you can get over it because, like you said, he's my ex. I don't even know why it matters. We're not boyfriends Emmet. We've been on a few dates."

"Well, I thought we were. I mean friends don't just date Kurt."

"Look, whatever. I'm sorry you have an issue, but what's done is done. Blaine is staying and that's that." Kurt stood firm.

"Fine. Can I still come over?" Emmet asked.

"If you must." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I just want to see you again." Emmet softened.

"I'm sorry Emmet. I'm just a little stressed right now." Kurt sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I know baby. Don't worry about it. I'll come over and help. You know I just like you so much and… I don't know I just got jealous." Laughter broke through the phone.

"It's okay. I have to go, but I'll see you tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Six?"

"Okay. See you then Em."

Kurt hung up on the phone and sighed again. What did he just get himself into?

Blaine came out of the room and sunk into the couch and Kurt sat next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Blaine said.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but a lot better now that Niff isn't smothering me with their couple-y cuteness."

Kurt laughed and patted his knee.

"Well, there is definitely no couple-y cuteness here. Though Emmet is coming over for dinner."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"No, just a friend."

"You guys don't seem like 'just friends'." Blaine air quoted.

"Look. I… uh…" Kurt was defeated, "I don't know, but he's coming over tonight so could you please go take a shower? You smell like a dead water buffalo." Kurt commented as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend's a dead water buffalo." Blaine mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to take a shower." Blaine jumped up and went to the room.

Kurt smiled as he pulled some menus out from the drawer. He liked having Blaine around. It felt nice.

Blaine stepped into the shower and relished the warm spray pulsating against his body. He didn't wash; he just stood there under the spray, just being. He took a deep breath as he could hear Kurt's flawless voice on the phone ordering from the Chinese place down the street next to his favorite café. He then had a flashback of him and Sebastian at that café and he became lost in his head again.

"Hey. Blaine?" Kurt called through the door making the black hair boy jump.

"Uh., yeah?"

"Um, you've been in there for over an hour. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I'll be out in a second."

Kurt stood at the door and heard the water turn off and Blaine getting out from the standing shower. He bit his lip and exited the room. He didn't know why he was so nervous when everything felt comfortable. The little voice in his head answered his question.

_You know you still love him, and now he's here and you could have him..._

Kurt shook the thoughts, and decided to busy himself with setting the table while he waited for Blaine who came out about ten minutes later looking exhausted and unruly, but better.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Thank you!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back and grabbed three glasses from the cupboard and when he turned around he jumped at Blaine's closeness.

"Can I help with anything?" Blaine asked.

"Um, yeah. Will you put the silverware out?"

"Of course."

"They're in the top drawer next to the stove."

Blaine walked over and opened the drawer pulling out all the needed utensils and went to the table to place them. The door bell rang and he turned to watch Kurt sway his hips to the door to pay and get the food. Blaine quickly averted his gaze when he came back towards the table and set out the food in the middle. There was Lo Mein, Kung Pow- Most likely for Emmet- Vegetable Medeley-Kurt's usual- and Egg Rolls, Fried Rice, and Moo Goo Gai Pan- Which shocked him.

"You remember my Chinese order?" Blaine smiled shyly.

"Yeah, well you remembered my coffee order." Kurt flirted back.

They stared at each other the spark flickering back between them.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Kurt jumped and glared at the door. He sighed and looked at Blaine briefly before walking to the door and opening it to Emmet.

"Hey baby." Emmet greeted with a kiss.

Kurt turned his head so the kiss landed on his cheek. He gave the man a smile and let him in.

"Emmet, you remember Blaine. Blaine, Emmet." Kurt introduced.

"Yeah. Hey Blaine. How's it going?" Emmet gave a smile and put his hand out.

Blaine accepted it like the gentleman he is and squeezed hard as he shook. Emmet gave a possessive look with his same hard shake giving a silent 'game on.'

"Okay, so dinner is set out. Who's hungry?" Kurt clapped feeling the tension.

The boys looked at Kurt and dropped hands, heading for the dining area. Emmet wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed his cheek, nuzzling Kurt as they walked to the table. Kurt couldn't help, but giggle. Blaine sighed, and sneered at Emmet, while Kurt slapped the man's arm.

"It looks great!" Emmet commented, "And all of my favorite dishes." Emmet noticed, grabbing the boxes and chopsticks pouring the delicious contents onto his plate.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed their forks and following suit.

"Wha,t do you guys not know how to use chopsticks?" Emmet giggled, mouth full of chicken.

"I do, but I choose to use my own utensils thank you." Kurt answered taking a bite of broccoli.

"How about you Warbler boy?" Emmet nodded to Blaine.

"Uh, yeah, but I much prefer a fork." Blaine smiled.

Emmet rolled his eyes and Kurt looked at Blaine who looked a little hurt at the 'Warbler boy' comment. Kurt patted his knee making the man smile as he looked down at his plate.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and when plates were cleared, Kurt got up to take them to the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you Kurt." Blaine jumped up and grabbed the plates from his hands.

Kurt smiled warmly and grabbed the boxes, clearing the table. Emmet followed, not offering any help, but just watching the two.

"I've got so ice cream, reese cups, and red vines for our movie." Kurt said grabbing the treats and going to the living room to dump them on the coffee table.

"What movie?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know. Blaine's choice."

Blaine smiled and didn't even have to think twice.

"West Side Story."

He loved that musical, and knew Kurt would agree to any musical, and didn't even care about Emmet.

"Nice choice, Blaine." Kurt complimented.

"A musical? Really?" Emmet asked.

"You don't like musicals?" Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"No, I work in them, I don't enjoy watching them."

Kurt gasped, appalled.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" Blaine asked.

"How about an action movie? Or drama?" Emmet suggested harshly.

"Ew!" Kurt said, "How about 27 Dresses?" Kurt suggested.

"I love that movie!" Blaine jumped.

Emmet rolled his eyes, but went along with it. He wrapped his hands around Kurt again and led him into the living room.

Emmet sat on the couch trying to pull Kurt with him, but with no luck.

"Where's the bags and pillows?" Blaine asked excitedly.

Kurt smiled and ran to the closet to grab three bags, three pillows, and an extra throw blanket.

They moved out the coffee table and set out everything. Emmet looked at them confused.

Blaine put in the movie as Kurt got settled.

"Well come on Em." Kurt waved.

Emmet slipped down and sat on one of the sleeping bags, leaning against the edge of the couch against a pillow and smiled at Kurt. Blaine sat on the other side of Kurt, landing him in the middle, and immediately went for the redvines and reese cups.

"Don't hog the cups Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, sorry!" Blaine said with a mouthful of chocolate and redvines handing Kurt one of the chocolate cups.

Kurt smiled and took it with a nod of his head. Emmet sat there watching the two feeling like he was losing some sort of battle. He loved Kurt, but could see the look in both their eyes when they interacted. He sighed.

"Do you want one?" Kurt offered some chocolate to Emmet.

"Yeah, here's some redvines, man." Blaine handed him the bag.

Emmet smiled and took some and they all settled in as the movie started.

Kurt leaned on Emmet's shoulder and fell asleep half way through. Blaine smiled at the sight. Kurt never could make it through a movie. As the credits rolled, Emmet turned to Blaine.

"Hey, man I'm sorry if I seemed tense before, but I know you and Kurt have history and-"

"It's cool, dude. I probably would have been the same way."

"I'm going to get him to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Goodnight. And Emmet?"

Emmet turned to him as he lifted Kurt in his arms.

"Take care of him alright?" Blaine tried to smile sincerely.

"Of course." Emmet smiled and hoisted him up, carrying the sleeping man to his room.

Blaine sighed and cleaned up the living room, restoring it to its former glory before he retired to his own room. He has this feeling in his gut that he can't explain, but whatever he was feeling made him sick and more depressed. He slid out of his jeans and sweater and landed in the bed in his boxers. That night he fell asleep to the wonderful memories of him and Kurt.

In the other room Emmet lay Kurt on the bed and undressed him, tucking him in the covers. Kurt stirred and whined at all of the movement and latched onto Emmet.

"Kurt, sweetie, let's get you to bed." Emmet cooed.

"Don't leave." Kurt whined.

"I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Please?" Kurt pouted.

Emmet smiled and dropped the boy to the pillows and stripped his boxers getting into the bed with him. Kurt instantly latched on and snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight sweet Kurt."

"Goodnight sweet prince." Kurt mumbled.

VvV

"Where's Kurt? He's late?" Cameron asked Emily.

"Blaine is staying with him and he probably got a little behind this morning." Emily guessed.

"And where's Emmet? We need him since he's the lead." Cameron threw his hands in the air.

"Emmet? Kurt wouldn't… Would he?" Emily asked herself out loud.

"I don't care; just find out where at least one of them is." Cameron grunted before exiting the stage frustrated.

Emily rolled her eyes and got her cell out dialing Kurt.

VvV

"_My girl, my girl, my girl. Talking about my girl!"_

Kurt groaned rolling over and grabbing his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, where the hell are you?" Emily screeched.

"I'm in bed… Oh my God, what time is it?" He jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"It's time for you to be here and NOW! By the way is Emmet with you?"

Kurt peaked from behind the door cringing when he saw the sleeping man.

"Shit! Yes."

"What do you mean shit? Were you drunk last night?" Emily was angry.

"No, I fell asleep watching a movie and I didn't know he stayed." Kurt face palmed rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Is Blaine there?"

"Shit! Yes. Oh my God… Emily…"

Emily sighed.

"Just get here, get Emmet here, and bring Blaine. I want to meet him."

"Emily, please don't start…" Kurt whined.

"Just get here before Cameron has a fit alright?"

"On my way." Kurt said hanging up.

He grunted and quickly went through his whole morning routine, deciding he was going to skip his shower and breakfast. He tip toed out of the bathroom and his room letting Emmet sleep for a few minutes more.

He opened Blaine's door and sat on the bed. He combed his hair back from his forehead, smiling as Blaine opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Kurt.

"Good morning." Blaine said groggily.

"Good morning. I have to go to work. Do you want to come with?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. What else do I have to do?"

Kurt laughed.

"Well, come on. I'm late." Kurt jumped up and Blaine sat up and stretched following Kurt leaving the room with his eyes.

He then got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready, deciding on a pair of purple jeans, a black shirt, and a yellow bow tie. He quickly shaved, brushed his teeth, got dressed and headed to the living room.

After Kurt left from Blaine's room he went back to get Emmet.

"Hey Emmet?"

"Hm?" The man groaned.

"Emily called and Cameron is pissed that we're late. Come on." Kurt pushed him with a light playful hand.

Emmet rolled over with a smile on his face. Kurt pecked him on the lips and they both got up to get ready, but of course not without the playful touches, kisses, and laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I haven't felt inspired or had any ideas so I procrastinated. More will be posted soon if I have to kill myself in the process. I will not give up on this story. Thanks again to all of the wonderful readers, reviewers, and favorite-ers. You guys are all amazing. Hope this chapter isn't too much of crap. Updates soon. Happy reading.

* * *

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 8… Awkward:.

All three boys met in the living room and stared awkwardly before Kurt finally spoke up.

"Everyone ready to go?" He asked.

Emmet grabbed his hand and lead the way as Blaine just smiled. Kurt smiled back at Blaine and turned back to make sure he was okay. He was nervous for Blaine's sake, to say the least. Emily requested his presence which could only lead to an impossibly tense line of questioning. Cameron, he wasn't worried about, but Emily was a force to be reckoned with if she decided to hate you. Blaine eyed Kurt warily, but followed the two men hesitantly out of the door. Once downstairs Emmet kissed Kurt's cheek and went to his car as he and Blaine headed to Kurt's own car.

"I hope you're okay with coming to work. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I would love it if you did come. " Kurt smiled.

"It would be an honor to see your work and meet your friends." Blaine smiled sincerely and Kurt stared at the man a few moments.

Emmet honked his horn and Kurt jumped, shaking his head of any thoughts as he started the car and followed his friend to work.

The ride was silent, but short, and before they knew it Kurt was leading Blaine into a huge brick building that looked abandoned and nothing special, but once inside it was opened and a beautiful auditorium. Emmet went to the left to get to the stage and Kurt lead Blaine to the right where they entered a hallway that looked almost like a school. They passed a few rooms where he saw people dancing, some singing, and one room with an orchestra. He was in awe of this amazing place that felt too much like heaven. Kurt smiled some more as he looked back to see Blaine's eyes lit up like stars.

"This is my room." Kurt made a right into the last door in the corridor.

Blaine looked around as Kurt set his bag down and grabbed two cups and the full coffee pot, pouring them each a cup.

"God bless your soul." Blaine said as he accepted a cup and cradled it.

Just as they both took their first sips Cameron walked in.

"Ah, Kurt, so good for you to join us." He opened his arms as he approached the brunette.

"You know I couldn't stay away from you too long." Kurt hugged him.

"And who is this cutie?" The director eyed.

"Cameron this is Blaine, Blaine my boss and director, Cameron."

"This is _the_ Blaine?"

"Yes, Cameron, this is _the_ Blaine." They laughed.

"Well, Blaine, make sure you keep this boy in line this morning." Cameron winked.

"I'll do my best, but there isn't much hope for him." Blaine answered, dapper as ever.

"Ooh. I like him." Cameron winked before exiting the room.

They laughed when the short man was out of sight as people started shuffling in the room.

"So, I'm _the_ Blaine?" He grinned.

Kurt ignored him before diverting.

"Blaine, if you want you can sit here while I work, or I can call Emily and she can give you a tour, or you can just do whatever you want." Kurt nervously offered.

"I'm fine right here."

"Okay." Kurt turned from the man to his class, "Okay guys, this morning we're going to start learning the choreography from act 1, scenes 1-3. Places please." Kurt clapped as he went to the stereo and started the music, dancing, and teaching the steps as Blaine watched on in awe at this man he once loved, and still loves, if he was being honest.

After two hour or so of rehearsal Kurt gave the company ten minutes to break and stretch. He walked back to Blaine and sat with his against the mirrors.

"So, this is what you do?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. Never would have guessed, huh?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Honestly, no. I thought if not on the stage as a performer yourself you would teach voice or acting."

"Well, when I moved here no one really wanted to hire me without experience, and without NYADA, I was lost. I was working at a coffee shop when Emily walked in and caught me singing showtunes as I cleared the tables. She said she could tell I had something and offered me a meet with Cameron, but was very mysterious as to what the job was. I took the chance and when I got here I saw that it was broadway, and when he offered me a job as a choreographer I took it not caring."

Blaine smiled. And Kurt laid his head on his shoulder like old times.

"I'm glad you got close enough to your dreams to be happy." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, I just wish I could find that one missing piece to the puzzle."

They sat silent as each boy took the words in. A bell rang and Kurt jumped.

"Ready to meet Emily?" Kurt asked.

"Will she kill me?"

"No, well, actually… I'm just kidding." Kurt laughed when Blaine paled.

"Come on."

They got up and followed the dancers out of the room, some leaving for the day and some heading to Emily's room for voice.

Kurt walked in and Emily screamed, running up to him and pulling the boy into a hug.

"Kurtie!"

"Emily!" He screamed back, "Emily, I brought someone at your request." Kurt pulled back.

"Ooh, ooh, where is he? Poor thing."

Kurt pulled from the hug and grabbed Emily's hand pulling her to Blaine who stood at the door.

"Emily, this is Blaine, Blaine this is my best friend, and the voice coach, Emily."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard some things about you." Blaine smiled.

"So dapper. Kurt, could I talk to you?" Emily asked, pulling him away.

Blaine smiled and turned to give them some privacy.

"This is _the_ boy? This is Blaine who you decided to let leave? Oh my God, Kurt, if I had him I would never want to let him go." She looked away from Kurt back to Blaine who smiled at her politely.

"It something I regret. Don't remind me. And what happened to you shipping Emmet and I?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

Emily stayed silent.

"Okay Ms. Cupid, I can see gears turning. Go teach some lines." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Emily winked and waved at Blaine, who returned it, and she went to the front of the room calling for attention.

"I usually sit in and watch her, and help if she needs an assistant." Kurt whispered as he and Blaine stood in the back of the room.

"This is awesome." Blaine replied.

They stood there and watched as Emily sang and the company repeated, sometimes pulling individuals up for their lines.

Before they knew it, three hours had passed and Emily called time for lunch.

"Come on guys. I'll treat." Emily passed.

"Emily, the food is free." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, shut up. It's just an expression." She threw her arms up.

"She's dramatic too." Kurt whispered as they followed behind.

"I heard that. What's life without dramatics?"

"Boring." Blaine answered.

"Looks like you have a smart one there Kurtie." Emily smiled.

VvV

All day Emmet has been watching Kurt. He wasn't jealous, but Blaine as his ex- and he couldn't help but notice the way the two looked, touched, interacted- it made jealously bubble up in Emmet like never before. He saw them in Kurt's dance studio, the way Blaine stared at Kurt's ass as he showed the company the steps, how Blaine's hand would subtly graze Kurt's hand as they walked. Emmet had to do something. He wasn't going to lose Kurt, and not to some jerk who let him go. That was his mistake and Emmet wasn't going to let him make it again as long as he was there.

VvV

"Where's Emmet?" Blaine asked as they grabbed some food and sat in the auditorium chairs watching the stage.

"He's in his acting class, I suppose." Kurt looked at his watch.

"Oh, he's pretty cool. You guys are cute together."

"Yeah, I don't know. He's fun, but it just doesn't feel right sometimes." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, I for one-"

"Emily." Kurt warned.

The woman shut up and took a bite of her sandwich. Her and Kurt amused Blaine, but he became curious as to what she was about to say.

They ate in silence as they watched the stage crew continue building the set. After half an hour Kurt excused himself.

"I need to talk to Cameron about some of the dancers. I'll be right back. Emmy, play nice."

"I'm always nice dear. Especially to handsome men like Blaine. Don't worry. I'll keep him company." She smiled mischievously.

"I'll be fine." Blaine said as he looked at Emily and smiled back just as mischievous.

"Oh God. You two should not be left alone together." He sighed as he walked away nervously towards the director.

Blaine watched him go and talk animatedly to Cameron, smiling like an idiot.

"You love him still don't you?"

Blaine jumped.

"What? No. I mean yes, I mean…" Blaine became tongue tied.

"It's okay. Kurt is an awesome guy, who wouldn't love him?"

"Emily, I'm not here to mess with him, or come between him and-"

"Shh. It's okay, Blaine. I'm on your side."

Blaine looked suspicious and dumbfounded trying to grasp this woman.

"I set him and Emmet up, but when he saw you he broke down and admitted everything about you to me. At first I hated you for just showing up, but I think your intentions are good, and I can tell you still have feelings for him."

"It's not fair." Blaine looked down to the floor. "It's not fair what I did to Kurt, suggesting we break up so we can follow our dreams separately without giving him a choice. Then I come back here out of the blue and it's like fate hates me dropping me on Kurt all of a sudden. He doesn't deserve this, and I don't deserve him." Tears threatened to fall. He looked up to see Kurt still talking, arms crossed this time, as he continued talking to Cameron.

"I know sweetie, but maybe fate doesn't hate you, but wanted to show you that you made a mistake and is giving you a chance to fix it. I know Kurt doesn't love Emmet, not like he loves you. I can tell you two are supposed to be together. Just let time play out and show Kurt that you're here to stay, that you love him like a friend, and see if I'm right, let fate bring you back together again." Emily winked before getting up and walking away.

Blaine wiped his eyes and felt a warm embrace envelope him. He relaxed into it.

"Was Emily nice to you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. She's a sweetie." He frowned as Kurt's hands slid away. Kurt sat next to him and they were silent for a few minutes.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I just want to apologize… For what I did years ago. I shou-"

"Blaine. Not here. It's okay though. We'll talk later?"

"Okay."

They sat in silence once more, Blaine antsy and nervous as Emily's information whirled in his head.

Cameron got on stage and directed some of the actors up there.

"I have to get back to work. I only have a few more hours. Will you be okay right here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Blaine nodded.

Kurt got up and headed onto the stage and was met with Emmet who hugged him and tried kissing him, but Kurt turned his cheek. Blaine smiled and hoped that Emily was right. He stilled loved Kurt for sure, and hoped Kurt still loved him. Either way, he was going to work for this man if it killed him. Blaine sighed as he slouched in his seat, suddenly overwhelmed with his own challenge.

"This should be full of dramatics." Blaine sighed to himself.

VvV

The stage was clearing and Blaine was alone in silence before he saw Kurt creeping from the backstage door to his seat.

"Come on before Emmet asked if he can come over." Kurt whispered as he and Blaine James Bond-ed it through the theater seats to the exit. They made it to the car and Kurt realized he was holding Blaine's hand and dropped it like it burned as his face blushed.

"It's okay." Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kurt looked down.

Blaine laughed as he got in the car and waited for Kurt who chuckled before getting in and starting the ignition, quickly pulling from the lot as he spotted Emmet.

"So, do you want to go and have coffee with me? I think we should talk." Kurt asked.

"I would love to." Blaine smiled back.

He shouldn't be so excited. This wasn't a date. Kurt was still with Emmet, and he still needed to get over Sebastian. He cringed as the name crept into his thoughts. Kurt pulled in front of a little diner café that Blaine recognized.

"I used to play here all of the time." Blaine smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I first got engaged I would come and visit and play here for something to do while Seb worked." Blaine reminisced.

Kurt smiled. You always would perform, just to perform. That's what a true artist is."

They both exited the car and walked inside, grabbing a window seat.

"What would you like-"

"No, no, I'll buy." Blaine cut in.

"But I asked you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You asked and I'll pay." Blaine smiled as he pulled a chair out for Kurt.

"And before you say another word you'll have a grande nonfat mocha, I know."

Kurt smiled.

"You remember my coffee order?"

"Of course silly." Blaine skipped over to the counter and ordered him and Kurt some coffees, before joining the table once again.

"Your order my good sir."

"I miss hanging out with you. I almost forgot how much of a dork you are." Kurt played.

"I know you missed my dorkiness. Quite frankly I missed your wits… To being reunited in the greatest city." Blaine raised his cup.

"To us." Kurt tapped his against Blaine's as they laughed.

Silence flowed around their table, Neither knowing where to start. Blaine swallowed thickly and decided an apology was the best place to start.

"I'm sorry." Blaine opened hi mouth to say, but found the words weren't coming from him.

He looked up to see Kurt's eyes filled with remorse.

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked.

"Because I never told you the truth, and then I let you go. I'm not only sorry to you, but to myself as well." Kurt looked down.

"Kurt, you don't need to apologize. I do. It was my idea to break up, to go our separate ways. You should know I'm not the brightest." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Is it alright to say that I still love you?" Kurt asked.

"Only if I can confess the same." Blaine looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Blaine. I love you, but what about-"

"I know. I love you too, but I think we should take it slow. You have Emmet, and I need to get over Seb, and we just need to be friends for now I think. But, be honest this time. What do you want?"

"I think that's good. Except for the Emmet part. He's nice, but I can't love him like he loves me. My heart belongs to someone else." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Is that so? I hope he's cute."

"Oh, he's more than cute." Kurt laughed.

They sat there, silent, looking into the other's eyes not needing to say anything else as time passed by. Smiles both graced there faces as they cherished the moment that felt like old times. Then Emmet walked in.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped and let go of Blaine's hand as he stared up to the person who asked his name.

"Hey Emmet." He closed his eyes.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked sarcastically as he stared Blaine down.

"Just having coffee Em-"

"Holding hands?" Emmet raised his voice.

Kurt shook at the fury in the man's eyes.

"We were just talking-"

"Look, Kurt, I'm not here to accuse, but we're dating and you can't just be in public holding someone else's hand-"

"Em-"

"And, look, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt was silent.

"Emmet, please, we need to talk."

"No, we don't Kurt. I understand your ex has come back into your life and your confused, but listen to me. You don't love him, you love me. It's okay, we'll work through this."

"Emmet, we're not boyfriends, we've been on a few dates and I don't love you. God, we only just met like a week ago." Kurt yelled.

Blaine sat there very uncomfortable looking back and forth through the exchange.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, Emmet."

"I'm just going to go and let you cool off. I'll call you later so we can talk." Emmet sighed creepily as he kissed Kurt's cheek and walked away.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused and scared.

"What the hell?" Blaine asked.

"What just happened?"

"I don't even know."

"I believe you caught a crazy creeper." Blaine raised an eybrow in the direction The tall man retreated.

"Let's just go before he comes back to propose." Kurt stood up.

"Yeah, I don't want to see that, thank you."

Both boys laughed and Kurt caught Blaine's gaze.

"I'm glad we talked, Blaine."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled at the brunette as they walked out of the café.

Once back at Kurt's apartment, Blaine ordered some take out while Kurt showered and picked out a movie. He heard Kurt's phone vibrate like crazy and when he saw Emmet's number he shut it off and laid it in the kitchen for later before retreating to his room for some pajamas. He wanted Kurt to relax for now.

Once out of the shower and changed, Kurt entered the living room and saw the bags, pillows, and blankets on the floor. The table was littered with junk food, and when he looked up he saw the dining room table set out with some pizza, but Blaine was no where to be found.

"Blaine?" He called.

"I'll be out in a minute. Go ahead and sit down for dinner." Blaine called from his room.

Kurt smiled and sat down waiting for Blaine who came out in his own pajamas.

"We haven't had a sleepover in awhile. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but you know you're my guest Bl-"

"And this is the least I can do for you." He patted Kurt's shoulder before sitting across from him at the table.

They ate, and Blaine cleaned up after shooing Kurt to the living room and soon joined him on the floor as he pressed play and West Side Story began showing. They ate junk food like there was no tomorrow, laughed, and half way through the movie they were snuggled together reciting lines, and singing along. Two pieces fittting back together once again.


	9. Chapter 9

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 9… I Never Stopped Loving You:.

Blaine blinked a few times as he looked around the room as he woke up with a crick in his neck from sleeping on the floor. His eyes stopped on Kurt's sleeping form; the beautiful, perfect, porcelain angel. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes again until his phone started vibrating under him. He dug his way out of the sleeping bag to try and recover his phone and saw a text from Marissa, his agent.

**Hey Blaine. Got a job for you. Emailed the specifics & contract. Talk to you later.- Marissa**

Blaine groaned at his phone seeing it was only 7 in the morning.

**Why must you text me this early? Thanks though. You're a doll. Ttyl.- Blaine**

He threw his phone down and laid his head against the couch cushion, groaning in tiredness. He rolled his head to look at Kurt whose bangs had fallen across his forehead, as he snored lightly. Blaine smiled and decided to get up and clean the living room after their chaotic night. They had a popcorn fight, jelly beans and reeses pieces were scattered across the coffee table, and soda cans were everywhere. Blaine laughed and got out of his sleeping bag, folding it and taking it, along with the pillow, to the closet. He then went back into the living room and cleaned off the coffee table, picked all the strewn popcorn pieces, and headed to the kitchen to throw the garbage away. When he went back into the living room he turned off the television and put the movies up. After they watched West Side Story, they decided to watch more musicals- Singing in the Rain, and Funny Girl- and they fell asleep sometime during Funny Girl. Once everything was straightened he went to his room for a shower and to change to get ready for the day. Before he disappeared behind his door he turned to look at Kurt one last time and couldn't help but smile. He wished he could fast forward and just ask him out and live his life with Kurt, but he just sighed in defeat because he had to wait for the perfect time. He didn't want to rush anything especially since no one knew the deal with Emmet, and then there's the whole Sebastian thing. Yeah, friendship is definitely the best thing for now.

The pipes rattled as the shower turned on and Kurt woke to an empty and clean living room. Panic rose in his chest, but once he realized the shower was going and that Blaine was the one in the shower he let out a breath of relief. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before he stretched and yawned. He closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to get up, not even knowing the time. He just fumbled out of his sleeping bag and folded it to put it, with his pillow, back in the closet next to Blaine's. He yawned again as he stumbled his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge for breakfast. He decided to cook some eggs, toast, and bacon for him and Blaine before he had to go to work. After getting the pans hot he scrambling some eggs and fried the bacon in a second pan to fry, while the toast was in the toaster. While everything was cooking he went to make some much needed coffee.

Blaine got out of the shower and got dressed in something simple, but Kurt approved. When he opened his bedroom door he was greeted with the heavenly smell of delicious breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see a sleepy Kurt cooking.

"Need any help?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned around and smiled at a very sexy looking Blaine.

"Uh, will you get me two plates, two cups, and two forks please?" Kurt asked.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and moved around Kurt to get everything from the cabinets. He put the forks on the island countertop, poured some coffee in the cups, setting them next to the utensils, and handed the plates to Kurt who put the food on them and set them on the countertop as well.

"Everything looks delicious." Blaine complimented as he sat down next to Kurt.

"Thank you. I hope it tastes delicious." Kurt laughed before taking a bite.

"I know it's delicious. Please." Blaine rolled his eyes.

He took a bite and groaned with pleasure.

"Foodgasm?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine just nodded and he proceeded to shove the food in his mouth. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's ridiculous-ness.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled at his laugh. He loved hearing Kurt laugh. Kurt blushed and finished eating before he said or did something embarrassing.

Once finished Blaine cleared the plates and rinsed them off to put them into the dishwasher.

"Thank you for cleaning up. I think we had a little too much fun last night." Kurt said hugging Blaine from behind.

"Please, we can never have too much fun." Blaine laughed turning around in his arms. When his eyes met Kurt's he was tempted to kiss him, but Kurt quickly backed away.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I have work." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine just nodded and when Kurt turned around and practically ran to his room he spun around to the sink and cursed himself.

"Shit!" He whispered out of frustration.

He and Kurt were just friends. He can't do that right now. He huffed and wiped the counters down before going into the living room, grabbing his phone, which was vibrating on the floor, and plopped down on the couch to watch the morning news.

**Because unlike some people who get to sleep in, I have a job to do. Call me soon Kiddo.- Marissa**

Blaine laughed and pocketed his phone.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt called through his door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to work with me today?" Kurt asked.

"No, I can't. I have to call my agent Marissa about a job."

Kurt opened the door, rubbing in moisturizer on his face.

"That's great, Blaine. Do you want to do lunch? I want to hear about this job." Kurt said excitedly.

"I would love to. Just text me what time and where."

"Great!" Kurt shut his door again to finish getting ready.

An hour later Kurt emerged put together perfectly as always and Blaine couldn't help but stare momentarily.

"So, I better get going, but I'll text you for lunch." Kurt said as he grabbed his keys and phone from the coffee table.

"Okay. Have a good day." Blaine smiled from the couch.

And with that Kurt was out of the door headed to his car for work.

VvV

Kurt pulled up to the auditorium and grabbed his bag from the backseat before he headed for his room.

"Hey, Kurt. Someone is on your room. They asked about dance lessons and I told them you'd be in shortly." Cameron said as he walked past Kurt to the backstage entrance.

"Okay, thanks Cameron." He smiled as he continued.

"Sebastian, I don't want dance lessons. We can dance…" He heard someone groan.

Kurt froze in front of his door. Sebastian Smythe was there, in his classroom, and wanted to know about dance lessons?

"Dave, shut up. We're getting married and you need some help with your dancing. You look like a flinging piece of celery." Sebastian replied.

"Whatever." Dave whispered.

Kurt shook his head and decided he needed to get in there and find out why the hell Sebastian was in there and with his fiancé? What the hell? He put on a smile and walked in the room.

"Sebastian. What do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt asked.

"Haha. Kurt, I forgot how snarky you are." Sebastian crossed his arms and approached the brunette.

"Look Sebastian, I am not in the mood for you crap. What do you want?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms and backing away from the meerkat.

"There is no crap here. I have a proposition for you is all." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt just looked at him to continue.

"You see that little piece of ass over there?" He pointed to Dave, "Well, we're getting married and he needs dance lessons and we want you to give them to us."

"Uh, no!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but see that's not all. If you don't agree to this then Blaine's future will be on the line."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused.

"Well you see I know the person who wants to hire Blaine, which happened all because of me. With one phone call I could end that opportunity, and with the right words I can make it very hard for your little boy to get any job anywhere in this state, which means, oh, he would have to go back to California. How sad." Sebastian explained.

"All that for dance lessons? What's your evil plan, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, processing the blackmail 'proposal'.

"You're the best, and I want the best." Sebastian crossed his arms once more.

Kurt knew that was bullshit, but what could he do? Blaine could lose his job, and all opportunities for jobs if he refused.

"Fine." Kurt huffed.

"Good. So, here is my number, call me when you're available."

"Fine."

"Oh, and next time, try smiling. You don't want to wrinkle that perfect little face of yours." Sebastian winked disgustingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked past Sebastian to get to his desk.

"Come on Dave." Sebastian called.

The two headed out of the room.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called.

"Yeah?" Sebastian stopped.

"Blaine won't know anything about this?" He asked.

"Not a peep."

Sebastian and Dave left and Kurt was left alone in silence. He wanted to cry, but he knew he couldn't, not here, not now.

"Hey Kurt. You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, just putting Sebastian down in my schedule." Kurt answered shakily.

"Sebastian? As in Blaine's Sebastian?"

"Yep."

"What the hell did he want?" She asked angrily.

"Dance lessons for his wedding." Kurt answered calmly.

"Please tell me you said no-"

"I said yes Emily."

Emily was stunned silent.

"Why?"

"Because he asked, and if I don't…" He wanted to tell her, but didn't know if she should.

Emily went over to hug him.

"What does he want Kurt?" She whispered.

"He threatened to ruin Blaine's career in New York if I refused. I don't get his plan, but I know Blaine loves to perform, needs to perform, and I don't want him to have to leave just so he can." He felt hot tears slide down his cheeks.

"It's okay Kurt. I'll help you. We'll figure out Sebastian's plan and will smash it like the hand of God. Nothing is going to happen to Blaine. Okay?" Emily his tears away.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Love conquers all, remember." She smiled.

Kurt smiled and pulled away from Emily.

"Thank you. You're the best."

"I know. Now come on before Cam has a conniption fit that both his vocal coach and choreographer are MIA."

They laughed and Emily wrapped her arms around Kurt as they walked out of the room to the backstage entrance.

VvV

Blaine's phone vibrated against his leg and he fished it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine! How are you?" Nick asked.

"Really good actually. Thanks to your guy's genius-ness." Blaine laughed.

"Good to hear man. I was calling because our neighbor, Amber, called and said some stuff was delivered and left outside of our door. I'm guessing it's your stuff so I told her you'd come by to get it from her. She lives in 221." Nicked explained.

"Awesome. Thanks guys. I have to call Marissa about a job, but I'll call you later to hear about your trip so far."

"Okay dude. Good luck. Talk to you later."

"You guys too. Bye." Blaine hung up the phone and was happy to hear his stuff was safe. He was wondering about it.

He turned off the television and went to his room for his wallet before leaving the apartment and heading downstairs to hail a cab. He was dropped off in front of the building and asked the cabbie to wait. Once inside he went to Amber's apartment and knocked.

"Hey. You must be Blaine." A beautiful blond answered the door.

"Yeah. Nick and Jeff said you have some of my stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah. There's a box, a duffle, a computer bag, and a guitar. Come on in and get it. I have to finish getting ready so here it is. Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No. I got it, but thank you." He smiled dapper-ly.

"No problem. See you around." She waved as she disappeared into her room.

"See ya." Blaine waved back before grabbing his things and leaving.

He loaded his things and headed back to Kurt's where he paid the cabbie, flung his things in the room for later, and grabbed his laptop to read his email from Marissa.

He ignored everything else and opened the file to read the contract. It all seemed too good to be true honestly. He had good hours, creative freedom, was paid two hundred dollars a gig- nightly basically- got free drinks, a guest pass, and a V.I.P. booth. What more could he ask for. He was getting more excited the more he read. He immediately called Marrisa.

"Hello?"

"Marissa, are you shitting me with this?" He asked.

"No Blaine, I am not shitting you. You like?"

"Uh, yes. Can we say yes now?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yes. If you like it, and everything is good, I'll print it and we can go meet with him tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes Blaine, tonight."

"Hell yes! Let's do it." Blaine jumped up.

"Okay cowboy. Consider it done. I'll call him and set up the appointment. Get ready to have some fun tonight." Marissa laughed.

"Thanks Marissa, you're the greatest."

"I know. Okay Kiddo, talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

And just like that Blaine had a job. He was so excited. In all of his excitement he missed one very important detail; the detail of the offer being from Club Party.

VvV

Kurt and Emily worked with the actors on stage with cues and placement. It was crazy and frustrating, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He would roll his eyes at simple mistakes, but would then turn and smile at Emily. About twelve thirty, everyone was dismissed for lunch.

"Hey, Kurt. You want to grab some lunch with me?" Emily asked.

"No thanks. Blaine and I are going out. Would you like to join us?" Kurt offered instead.

"No thanks. I let you guys enjoy the afternoon alone." Emily winked and walked off.

Kurt giggled at his friend and headed to his room for his bag and wallet all while getting his phone to text Blaine.

**Sicily's in ten?- Kurt**

Almost instantly he received a reply from Blaine.

**See you then gorgeous.- Blaine**

Kurt blushed and bit his lip reading the reply over and over. He grabbed his things and headed for his car. Once at the restaurant, he told the host he was waiting for someone and ordered some wine for when Blaine got there. He looked over the menu as he waited.

Blaine arrived by taxi not long after and smiled as he spotted Kurt as he walked in.

"Welcome to Sicily's. How many?" The host asked.

"I'm meeting someone." Blaine pointed to Kurt.

"Oh, yes. Follow me please." The host led him to the table, menu in hand.

"Hey gorgeous." Blaine greeted as he sat down and took the menu from the man.

"Hey Blaine. What's with this gorgeous thing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, does that make you uncomfortable?" Blaine asked nervously.

"No." Kurt giggled, "Just wondering why."

"Oh. I don't know, just speaking the truth." Blaine blushed.

They both looked down at their menus smiling goofily.

A few minutes later a waitress came with their wine and to take their order.

"I finalized my job." Blaine said after the waitress walked away.

Kurt almost choked on his wine, almost spitting it out.

"Oh? Do tell." Kurt recovered.

"It's a well-paying gig as a house band." Blaine took a sip of his own wine.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." Kurt smiled at the twinkling in Blaine's eyes.

At that moment, he didn't care what Sebastian was up to, but he was going to cooperate until Kurt could get the upper hand. He could tell that this meant a lot to Blaine.

"To your new job!" Kurt toasted.

Blaine clanked his glass to Kurt's and they both started talking and laughing like usual. Their food came and they ate as they continued talking. Blaine jumped as he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He held his finger up to Kurt.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Blaine. We're going to Club Party to meet with the manager around eight." Marissa said.

"Awesome. Can I bring someone?" Blaine asked winking at Kurt.

"Yeah. Text me directions to you place and I'll pick you and your date up." Marissa laughed.

"Great. See you then, Marissa." Blaine hung up the phone and squealed.

"Your agent?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I have a meeting with the manager at eight. Do you want to come?" Blaine asked.

"No, I couldn't-"

"Please?" Blaine pouted, "We'll have fun at Club Party together." He waggled his eyebrow.

"Club Party?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Blaine asked.

"No reason. Just Club Party is huge." Kurt lied.

Blaine looked at him suspiciously.

Kurt got lost in thought has he turned his memory to Sebastian in his room today. Really, he wanted to know what Sebastian was up to, and maybe Emmet could help in turning the tables against the meerkat.

"You think this is a bad ide?" Blaine asked.

"No, Blaine. You want this, you need this, and it would be awesome. Plus free passes. I do get in on the free passes right?" Kurt joked.

"Of course. You're my plus one." Blaine winked.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand that was lying on top of the table.

"If you want this, go for it Blaine."

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"So, it's a date for tonight?" Blaine smiled.

"I would be honored." Kurt accepted.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand. Blaine sent the directions to Marissa, and Kurt's mind whirled with ideas of what Sebastian could be scheming. Too soon Kurt had to get back to work and Blaine had to go get everything set up for tonight just in case the manager asked for an audition. Both boys got up and Blaine beat Kurt to his wallet to pay.

"I get the next one." Kurt squinted at the curly headed boy, who just laughed.

Kurt dropped Blaine back at the apartments and headed back to work.

"See you later." Blaine waved him off.

Kurt smiled and walked into work a whole new person.

"Someone had a good lunch." Emily greeted.

"Blaine just does that to me." Kurt smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Emily winked as they walked backstage to finish the day.

"It isn't perfect. Not yet anyways." Kurt looked down.

"I know, but it will be. In time."

"I hope so, Emily. I hope so." Kurt whispered as they walked back to the auditorium together.

VvV

Kurt walked into the apartment to see Blaine sitting on the couch strumming his guitar.

"Working hard over there?" Kurt asked as he walked into the room further.

"You could say that. Can I get your opinion?"

"Sure. What is it?" Kurt asked as he made his way to the couch and sat next to Blaine.

"I'm stuck between two songs. I can't choose which one I should use if I need to audition." Blaine frowned.

"Okay, show me what you got." Kurt situated into the couch to listen.

Blaine started strumming a familiar tune and Kurt's heart bubbled inside as it dropped into his stomach and made his insides melt. He couldn't quit smiling as Blaine played on perfectly, never missing a note or beat.

"I don't know what other song you had chosen, but I don't think anything would ever come close to the one you just played. Have you been practicing?" Kurt asked as he clapped enthusiastically.

"Just a little." Blaine smiled, "So, you really liked it? You think I should go with that one?" Blaine rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Yes, definitely. You caught my heart."

Blaine sat his guitar down and fell back into the couch. Kurt leaned his head on the back and looked at Blaine.

"I'm so nervous, but excited. This is huge." Blaine said staring at the ceiling.

"I know, but you'll do wonderfully, they'll love you, and everything will be perfect." Kurt reassured.

"You think so, Kurt?" Blaine looked at the blue-eyed boy.

"I know so. Now, come on and let's get ready for your big night." Kurt got up from the couch and pulled the curly haired boy up as well.

"I am ready." Blaine held out his hands to show his simple jeans and shirt.

"Oh, no Mr. Anderson. You are not wearing that. You get your butt in the shower, shave for heaven's sake, and I will pick out an outfit for you." Kurt rolled his eyes as he shoved the man into his room.

"Yes sir, Mr. Hummel." Blaine teased as he hurried into the bathroom as Kurt set out to find a suitable outfit for his friend.

"Thank you, Kurt, for everything. I couldn't survive without you." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as he was handed the outfit through the door.

"You'd survive, you just wouldn't look as good." Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed and got dressed, stepping into the room making Kurt's jaw drop.

"It looks that bad huh?" Blaine winced.

"No, God no, Blaine. You look. Damn!" Kurt stated.

Blaine smirked. Over the years Blaine filled out quite a bit and the skinny jeans and fitted shirt with a cardigan clung to his muscles like never before. Kurt was speechless and needed to avert his gaze. He quickly looked to the floor.

"Well, now that you look decent, I'm going to go get ready, and then we can go." Kurt stammered.

"Okay. I'm just going to call Marissa to tell her we'll be on our way soon." Blaine laughed as Kurt rushed out of the room half hard and extremely embarrassed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

He quickly went into the bathroom to fix up his hair, and changed into some black skinny jeans, a nice fitted white button up, with a grey vest. He did a once over in the mirror and decided he looked perfect and walked out in time to see Blaine grabbing his guitar while he was talking to Marissa. Blaine turned around and saw Kurt and couldn't stop the wide smile that formed at the sight in front of him.

"You look great!" Blain mouthed as he covered the phone.

"Thank you." Kurt blushed.

Blaine hung up his cell and grabbed Kurt's waist.

"God, you look amazing, Kurt."

"Thank you, but if you keep trying to grab me, we're going to be late." Kurt eyed him.

Blaine blushed and let him go as Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and dragged him out of the apartment and downstairs to Marissa's car, heading off to Club Party.

"Hey cowboy, this your date? He's a cutie." Marissa beamed.

"This is Kurt, Marissa." Blaine smiled.

"Nice to meet you Marissa." Kurt smiled back.

"You too sweetie. Now come one party animals, let's go get Blaine a job."

VvV

Blaine got out of the car first and held out his hand for Kurt. He had a plan this evening, it wasn't just going to be a business meeting, but he also wanted to ask Kurt out on a date and so his nerves were doubled, and he couldn't help but be a little antsy. Kurt smiled and accepted the help, smiling at how excited he was for Blaine.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked motioning to the door.

"Let's do this." Marissa jumped.

They all got passed security and entered the building going up the familiar staircase that lead to the familiar door and face of the guard outside of it.

"Anderson?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Marissa answered.

"Missed seeing you man. How have you been? And Kurt, my man!" The man fist bumped him and Kurt both.

"Good, good. Just here for an interview." Blaine smiled, "And Kurt's my date." Blaine winked and Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, I heard and I was like, no way, my man Blaine… You go get 'em bro." The man laughed and Blaine moved past him to Cade's office.

The body guard grabbed Kurt's arm and whispered, "Hey Kurt, I'm sorry about Emmet. He's always been a little…" He whistled as he rolled his eyes pointing to his head.

"I haven't seen him to talk to him, but I hope he's okay." Kurt smiled.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to take a couple of days to get over it. It'll be alright." The man patted his back and letting Kurt go inside. Marissa and Blaine were waiting outside of the door.

"I'm just going to wait out here. Good luck, and I'll be out here if you need me, but I know you'll do great." Kurt smiled and smoothed his cardigan down.

"Thanks gorgeous." Blaine kissed his cheek and knocked on the door.

Kurt sat down in the chair outside as Blaine and Marissa were called into the office. He heard muffles, but couldn't make anything out of it. He then heard Blaine strumming and his flawless voice and then silence. Two minutes later Blaine and Marissa exited the room and Blaine had the biggest smile he's ever seen.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"I got it! I start tomorrow night. Five nights a week." Blaine practically screamed as he jumped in excitement.

Kurt ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I am so proud of you." Kurt smiled.

"Come on you two. Let's go celebrate. Drinks on me!" Marissa wooed.

The group headed downstairs to the booming dance floor where they danced through the crowd to the bar. They all took a shot before Marissa danced to some random guy, and Blaine eyed Kurt.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine yelled through the noise.

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they danced through the crowd, grinding, and moving to the remix of Rihanna playing through the speakers.

A few hours, shots, and songs later both boys had lost Marissa and were lost in their own world as they danced without inhibition. It was like they were transported back to the past when it was them together, young and in love. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as they danced together and Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's waist. They moved together slowly as their hands found each other's and intertwined. They stared into each other's eyes and before they knew it their lips met in an intense, passionate kiss that stopped time and sent electricity shooting through their veins at lightning speed. It was like the first time they kissed, but better. They pulled back as their need for air took over their need for touch and they both gasped in shock. They stared at each other before Kurt jumped onto Blaine meeting his lips once more roughly. Blaine kissed him back before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him to the bar. They both took another shot before Blaine looked back at Kurt.

"Do you want to get back to the apartment?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, please, Blaine." Kurt nodded almost frantically.

This wasn't Blaine's initial plan, but after a few drinks his mind is a little fuzzy, but Kurt was making it damn near impossible to think straight, especially in those jeans. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips and grabbed his hand once more, pulling him through the crowd to the front door. They stumbled out, giggling, as they hailed a cab and headed home, hands finding each other easily.

VvV

Kurt and Blaine stumbled through the door, hands roaming, lips kissing heatedly as they moved quickly through the living room and into Kurt's bedroom, tripping over pillows, running into the couch, and everything else. They weren't drunk, but they were tipsy enough to have all of those past feelings erupting from their pores after that one kiss. All the pent up feelings from the past few days were exploding from their very core as they moved their way to the bedroom.

"Kurt. I love you. I never stopped loving you!" Blaine said against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too, Blaine. I've always loved you, and I hated seeing you go." Kurt replied.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and looked into his eyes, "I hated leaving you, and I never want to leave you again."

Kurt smiled and kissed him, "Good, because I'm never letting you go."

They continued until Kurt fell against the bed suddenly, and Blaine fell on top of him.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize the bed was that close." Blaine laughed

"It's okay, but it would be better if you had less clothing on." Kurt laughed back.

Blaine smirked and started unbuttoning his cardigan and shirt, watching Kurt stare at him without reservation. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine chest, feeling the bare flesh beneath his fingertips. Blaine straddled Kurt and ground into him as he started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, kissing him hard.

Kurt was gasping against Blaine's lips as he thrust up into Blaine as hands explored, lips kissed, and their bodies became one. It was all too much, yet not enough.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whimpered.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips.

VvV

The next morning Kurt blinked his eyes opened, regretting it immediately as his head pounded like a jackhammer against his skull. He groaned and rolled over feeling a pair of strong arms surrounding him. He looked over and saw Blaine, half dressed in his bed, then he felt a stickiness in his pants and he almost fell out of bed at the realization of what happened last night. The memories flooded back as his head pounded harder. Blaine opened his eyes, groaning at the same pain as he took in Kurt.

"Does your head hurt as bad as mine?" Blaine asked hoarsely.

"Blaine, what happened last night?" Kurt asked panicking.

Blaine thought about it for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"I think we need to talk." Blaine said as he closed his eyes and let the pressure in his head beat against his brain, now whirring with a great night, hoping Kurt feels the same way.

"I agree. Just not right now. My head is killing me." Kurt got up to grab a glass of water and four aspirin from his bathroom medicine cabinet.

He took his and handed the glass and the other two to Blaine before crawling back in bed and snuggling into his chest.

Blaine's heart sped up alarmingly fast, but he smiled as he got his answer to his previous question. Apparently Kurt didn't regret last night. Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled Kurt as he pulled the man into him and they held each other for another few minutes, just like old times.


	10. Chapter 10

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 10… My Missing Puzzle Piece:.

A few hours later Blaine woke first this time as the sun shone through the bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes and grunted still feeling rough, but felt instantly better as he felt Kurt stir beside him, still wrapped in his arms.

"Good afternoon." Blaine whispered, voice betraying him.

"Good afternoon. I don't think I ever want to drink again…" Kurt groaned.

"That's a lie." Blaine laughed tiredly.

"Okay, well, I don't want to drink again for at least a week." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Both boys laughed as they lay together for a few moments relishing the moment. They knew they needed to talk about last night, but at this moment words and this conversation seemed unimportant, or so they wished. Kurt's mind was going a thousand miles an hour as his heart and brain battled.

"Blaine? What does last night mean to you?" Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to face the man he never stopped loving.

"Honestly?" Blaine sighed willing his heart to slow down, "Everything and more."

Kurt looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Kurt, when I suggested that we break up years ago I was being, well, stupid. I didn't want to say goodbye to you, but I was scared that living on different sides of the country would make it too hard. I was naïve, Kurt, but damn lucky." Blaine took a moment to catch his breath. This was hard.

"What do you mean, Blaine?"

"Because a week before we broke up I made a stupid deal with myself. When everyone said that a long distance relationship will never work I made a deal with myself that if we were meant to be then fate will bring us back together, and even though I realized now that I could have lost you forever and would have been lost without you, someone was looking out for me, and brought me and my dumb self, back to you." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and held his face lovingly.

"Blaine, I never stopped loving you, and I was so mad at myself for not coming after you when you left. I was so angry at you for leaving, then at myself for not following you, but we both got lucky that we found each other again. I don't ever want to say goodbye to you, Blaine. I don't ever want you to say goodbye to me again." Kurt sniffled as hot tears streaked down his cheeks.

Blaine smiled and wiped them away.

"Does this mean I get another shot with you?" Blaine asked hopingly.

Kurt bit his trembling lip and nodded.

"I've felt so empty without you." Kurt whispers.

"Let's put the pieces back together then." Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's lips gently, but passionately.

Kurt missed this feeling and never knew how he survived so long without this feeling.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt pulled back and hugged the man.

"I love you too, Kurt. And I am so sorry." Blaine replied as a tear slid down his cheek.

They held each other, sharing lazy kisses, smiles, and laughs for an hour or so before Kurt suggested a quick shower for the both of them.

VvV

Emmet stares at his phone.

**Step one is complete. I've got Blaine under my thumb, and Kurt wrapped around my finger. Now is the time for you to make your move. – Sebastian.**

He typed out a quick reply.

**Are you sure this is going to work Sebastian?- Emmet**

It wasn't long before his phone buzzed once more.

**I'm sure. I'll get Kurt to do whatever I say if it means messing things up for Frodo. When he thinks it'll be better to just leave Blaine on his own, that's when I swoop for Blaine and you get you little gay porcelain back.- Sebastian**

Emmet read the message, smiling at this diabolical plan of Sebastian's. He was never of fan if his brother's friend, but he just wanted Kurt back, and Sebastian had an answer to this problem.

**Okay. What do I need to do now?- Emmet**

**Just follow my lead. Meet me tomorrow night at Club Party- Sebastian**

Emmet pocketed his phone and sighed. "I'm going to get you back, Kurt. You will be mine."

VvV

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kurt asks.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go see Jeff and Nick today?" Blaine smiles mischievously.

"You just want to tell the guys that we're back together." Kurt crossed his arms and smirked.

The boys were in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Well, Kurt was looking for something to eat while Blaine was sitting on the counter.

"Yes, but I also want to see how their trip was. Please?" Blaine pouted.

"Fine. You know I can't resist the puppy pout." Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine's nose.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Kurt into him.

"God, I've missed this." Blaine breathed.

"I've missed this too." Kurt kissed him, "Now come on Mr. Anderson, we have people to come out to."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and smiled as Kurt pulled away and headed to the living room to put on his shoes.

"People?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well, knowing you, you already texted the whole Warbler bunch to gather for an emergency meeting." Kurt smirked as he tied his boots up.

"Me? Would I do a thing like that?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Plus, I saw the text on your phone when I was checking the time." Kurt laughed.

Blaine blushed as he sat on the couch next to Kurt, pulling on his loafers.

"You're too cute." Kurt rolled his eyes and pecked Blaine's cheek before hopping up to find his keys.

"Come on lover boy, or we'll be late." Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. Kurt was too amazing. He will forever regret leaving this man, but will always be thankful that he was lucky enough to get him back. He felt undeserving, but oh so lucky. Blaine shot up from the couch and followed the retreating Kurt out of the front door and downstairs to his car.

VvV

"Sweetie?" Jeff called from the bedroom.

"Yes, Jeffie." Nick replied from the en suit bathroom.

"Blaine is calling an emergency warblers meeting in an hour."

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked peeking from the door, toothbrush in mouth.

"I guess. He didn't give any details, just said 'Emergency meeting of the Warblers at one at Nick and Jeff's.' It must be important." Jeff shrugs.

"I like how he asks if we could hold the meeting here." Nick rolls his eyes before spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth out.

"He's just lucky we love him." Jeff smiles at Nick.

"Why is that again?" Nick asks jokingly.

"Don't you remember about six years ago at a Warbler's extravaganza?" Jeff pulls the brunette to him on the bed.

"I think I need some help remembering." Nick smiles, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, Blaine suggested spin the bottle crossover with seven minutes in heaven, I spun first and it landed on you, landing us in the closet for seven minutes." Jeff winked, pulling Nick on top of his lap.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever did we do in that closet?" Nick asks.

"Well…" Jeff smiled as he kissed Nick hard on the mouth.

"Now I remember." Nick smiled before connecting their lips once more, pushing Jeff down on his back and attacking his neck.

VvV

Phones buzzed as the Warblers got their texts and dropped what they were doing on this Saturday to go to Nick and Jeff's, all wondering what's going on for Blaine to call such a meeting.

Wes called David, Trent called Thad, and then they all conferenced each other trying to figure out what this could be about.

"Do you think Kurt and him had a fight?" Wes asked.

"No, maybe Sebastian is harassing him." Thad suggested.

"I'll kill that bastard…" Trent threatened.

"You don't think him and Kurt…" David suggested hopefully.

"Oh my god, I bet they are." Wes squealed.

"We didn't even get to go through with our mission." Thad stated sadly.

"Who cares, they're back together, and that's all that matters." Trent giggled excitedly.

"Okay. See you guys at Niff's." Wes smiled.

They all said bye and hung up excited and smiling at the hopeful upcoming news.

The hour couldn't have passed more slowly as each of them got ready and headed for Nick and Jeff's.

VvV

The whole way to Nick and Jeff's was full of stolen glances, shy smiles, and nerves. It was like high school all over again. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand from his lap and squeezed it gently as he smiled out of the window. Kurt smiled at the action and couldn't believe this was real. It wasn't but a short time ago that he was alone, then with Emmet, then he saw Blaine unexpectedly, and now Blaine is his again. It was all surreal, but he hoped if this was a dream, that he would never wake up.

He pulled up to Nick and Jeff's apartment and recognized many of the cars already there.

"I'm so nervous." Kurt breathed as he shut off the ignition and looked at Blaine.

"Courage. It's just like when we told them in high school. You remember?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, we walked into a Warbler's meeting hand-in-hand, and after the many questioning looks you just stood up and asked for the floor, and when Wes gave it to you, you just blurted out that we were together." Kurt recollected.

"And…"

"And, then everyone cheered and attacked us with a group hug." Kurt smiled.

"Exactly. It'll be the same that time." Blaine reassured.

"But what if-"

"No! No what ifs from you mister. They will be just as excited that we're back together as the last time. I promise." Blaine smiled and caressed his cheek.

Kurt smiled and sighed, "Let's get this over with."

They got out of the car and made their way through the front entrance and up the elevator to their best friend's apartment. They stood in front of the door, looked at each other, smiled, and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before knocking on the door. Nick answered and smiled at the two before looking at their hands and smiling madly. He hugged the couple and led them inside without a word to the other Warblers. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and pretended to be serious, clearing his throat.

"You guys are probably wondering why I asked you here." Blaine looked around as Kurt took a seat.

"Yes, Blainers, why did you call us all here?" Wes crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well, it's about Kurt too." Blaine looked at Kurt asking him to stand with him.

Everyone bit their lips in anticipation, hanging on the edge of their seats.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers. Kurt blushed and ducked his head waiting for the response of the group on bated breath as Blaine announced, "Me and Kurt are back together."

Time froze for a second as the room was silent, and no one moved, for what felt like forever.

"I knew it!" Wes jumped up and hugged them.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as each of the Warblers followed suit and jumped, cheered, and hugged them both. The room was erupted in Warbler garble as everyone celebrated.

"I'm glad to see you two back together. You without the other would be like me and Nick without one another." Jeff whispered.

"So, when's the wedding?" Thad asked.

"Slow down there cowboy, I haven't even asked Kurt out on a date." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, come on, we know you guys are meant to be. Cut the bull shit." David shouted.

"Hey now, you know I have to play a little hard to get. After all of what he put me through." Kurt winked at Blaine.

"And you're already whipped, Anderson." Wes joked.

"Proudly." Blaine stated before he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Come on man, we want more than a peck." Trent booed.

Kurt smiled before turning to Blaine and taking his face in his hands and kissing him hard on the mouth, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip without hesitating.

The Warblers cheered at the display as Kurt pulled away leaving Blaine breathless.

Kurt smiled at the confused and blissed look on Blaine's face as he took his seat back on the couch. Blaine sat on the couch next to Kurt and pulled him from his place to his lap as the group of friends sat, talked, laughed, and joked until the sun started setting. As the night came into place the Warblers started saying goodbye and slowly diminished until it was just Blaine, Kurt, Nick, and Jeff.

"So, when did this happen?" Jeff asked jumping onto the couch after seeing the last of the Warblers out.

"Last night." Kurt replied.

"We want details Hummelson." Jeff demanded.

"Well, Kurt came with me to my job interview and after I got the job we celebrated, got a little drunk, and bam, together." Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed. "You make it sound so trashy."

"I did not, that's just how it happened." Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but the smile contradicted the action.

"We're so glad you two are back together." Nick smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"Me too." Kurt smiled snuggling into Blaine's side.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have a surprise for Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"What surprise?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it, Kurt?" Blaine asked deviously.

Kurt looked at him hesitantly.

"Just trust me. Please?" Blaine got up and held a hand out for Kurt.

Kurt took it happily and got up from the couch as well.

"Stay out of trouble you two." Nick laughed.

"Us? Trouble?" Blaine patted him on the back.

"Yes, you." Jeff laughed.

They all hugged one another before saying goodbye, and once Kurt and Blaine were out of the door Blaine pinned Kurt to the wall and kissed him as he ran his hands up down Kurt's sides. Kurt groaned into the kiss and jerked his hips forward, but it was all over before it even began. Blaine pulled off of Kurt and smiled as he jingled the keys in Kurt's lust blown face.

"Pick pocket." Kurt slapped him in the chest.

"Well, it wouldn't do much good if I told you where our surprise date is." Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips.

Kurt smiled as he followed Blaine down the hall hand in hand not wanting to question this wonderful man. He trusted him wholeheartedly and felt completed once again. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and tugged him into the elevator snaking his hands around his waist.

"I think you're really going to like this surprise." Blaine teased.

"Can I get a hint?" Kurt asked imitating Blaine's pout.

"You really need to work on your pout." Blaine giggled.

Kurt slapped his chest playfully again and tried to pull away but smiled when Blaine pulled him in tighter.

"I'm kidding. Okay, one little hint, but that's all… It's a delicious place to eat." Blaine beamed.

"Ugh. Worst hint ever." Kurt glared at him.

"Well, now you know I'm taking you out to dinner." Blaine reasoned.

"Fine, Anderson. You win this time." Kurt huffed.

Blaine kissed him once more before the doors opened to the bottom level and they walked out to the car as Blaine got in the driver's seat and headed for The Shanty. It was small and quaint, but had the best food, dancing, and the best part, his brother Cooper.

VvV

**Everything is set for this evening squirt. Can't wait to see little Kurtie again.- Coop**

**Awesome. Thanks bro. We'll be there after we get through with the Warblers bunch. I hope I can keep this a surprise.- Blaine**

***rolls eyes* Whipped- Coop**

**Everyone is saying that…- Blaine**

**Because you are, bro- Coop**

**Whatever. I don't care as long as I have Kurt everything is perfect.-Blaine**

***pukes* You two give me cavities. Lol.- Coop**

**See you soon, Coop- Blaine**

**See ya little bro- Coop**

Blaine set everything up this morning after the Warblers he texted his brother for this date. He just hoped Kurt would like it.

VvV

Blaine is holding Kurt's hand and stealing glances at the man who is staring out of the window trying to figure out where Blaine is headed, but without any luck. He was lost. Blaine turned onto a back street into a ghost neighborhood.

"Blaine, are you kidnapping me?"

"No, I just have a special place that I want to take you and you can't guess before we get there so we're going the back way." Blaine explained.

"We're going to get car jacked." Kurt decided.

"We are not going to get car jacked." Blaine scoffed.

"Or worst, we're going to die." Kurt threw his hand in the air.

"We're not going to die. Relax, Kurt. We're here." Blaine laughed as he parked the car in front of The Shanty.

"Really, Blaine. You're taking me on a date to your brother's restaurant?" Kurt eyed him.

"Come on. You know you love it." Blaine smiled as he got out of the car and went to open the door for Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and followed him into the shack. The place was busy with people sitting, talking, laughing, eating, and dancing. He had to admit that he missed this place. He and Blaine would come and visit Cooper over the summer after he moved to New York and bought a restaurant. Since he and Blaine were apart Kurt would still come in and visit with Cooper feeling a little at home in his presence. He smiled as he felt Cooper scoop him up and spin him around.

"Kurtie!" Cooper yelled.

"Put me down Coop." Kurt laughed.

"Don't damage him, Coop." Blaine protested.

"Ah, come here little bro." Cooper put Kurt down and did the same with Blaine.

"Cooper!" Blaine chastised.

They all laughed as Cooper put Blaine down and led them to a reserved table.

"The best table in the house for the cutest couple." Cooper smiled goofily.

"Thanks Coop. I owe you one."

"It's more like a thousand and one, but who's counting?" Cooper joked with Blaine.

Kurt laughed at the exchanged, but hid behind the menu. Blaine hit his arm playfully. And Kurt smacked him back with the menu.

"Okay you guys. I'm leaving before it gets too fluffy over here." Cooper laughed.

Blaine took the menu from Kurt's hand and smiled turning the light mood a little more sensual and serious.

"Kurt, I wanted to do things right as we start over." Blaine looked down at the table suddenly nervous.

"I agree, Blaine. We should start things right." Kurt agreed, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt smiled.

"You totally stole my line!" Blaine looked up with a playful glare.

"You were taking too long." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt as he too leaned over the table to meet Blaine in the middle. The kiss was sweet and languid making the other go weak in the knees.

"I would love too." Blaine answered with a smile.

Kurt smiled back as they sat down, still holding hands, as the waiter approached.

Blaine ordered for them: Two glasses of wine with two orders of the chicken and asparagus plate. It was their favorite of Cooper's.

Kurt smiled as he handed the menu to the waiter.

"You still remember my order?" Kurt asked truly shocked.

"I remember everything. I haven't forgotten one thing that I learned about you, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled at his adorable-ness. It was silent between the two as they held the other's hand, stared into each other's eyes, and waited for their order. It was perfect and wonderful.

It was only the start of the evening, but neither expected what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

.:I'M Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 11… I'm complete:.

The night was going wonderfully and Kurt didn't want it to end. He never realized how much he missed Blaine until this moment. They got their food and just talked about their lives from the past five years as they ate and watched others around them dance to Latin music.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked when they both finished their meal.

"I would love to." Kurt answered as he got up from the table, grabbed Blaine's hand, and led him to the dance floor.

They moved together, Blaine mesmerized by the way Kurt moved his hips effortlessly to the beat. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and spun them into the crowd, dancing away with him. They were giggling, twirling, and having fun until someone caught the corner of Kurt's eye.

"Kurt!" A familiar voice greeted.

Blaine stopped spinning Kurt and both boys stared at the man calling Kurt's name. Emmet.

"Emmet. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked trembling.

Why does this curve ball have to come around now? He thought.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to try this place. Oh, hey Blake." Emmet explained, greeting Blaine as an afterthought.

"Blaine." The curly haired boy corrected.

"So, Kurt. You look good." Emmet ignored the man.

"Thanks, so do you. I haven't seen you in rehearsals lately, is everything okay?" Kurt asked gauging Blaine for a reaction.

Blaine stood there uncomfortably, jealousy coursing through his veins, and more than anything Blaine just wanted to grab Kurt and pull him close. So he did. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt bit his lip trying to stifle a laugh at the move.

"I'm fine. Just going through some things, but you'll be seeing a lot more of me. Don't worry." Emmet winked before walking away.

Kurt let out his laugh and turned to hit Blaine playfully.

"Blaine." Kurt chided.

"What, he was totally drooling over you." Blaine defended.

"He was not, stop being so jealous." Kurt smirked and turned to head back to their table.

Blaine laughed and followed behind, grabbing Kurt and pulling him to his chest.

"I can't help it. You're hot and I know it. When he looked at you like that I just got all hot and bothered." Blaine whispered hotly on Kurt's neck.

Kurt tilted his head to give Blaine more access and smiled.

"Mm. Well, if this is your reaction let me just go flirt with some more guys." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you go." Blaine chuckled darkly into his skin and bit down gently.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, looking in his lust blown eyes, "Can we go?" Kurt hinted.

"Please." Blaine begged.

Kurt grabbed his wallet, set money on the table, grabbed Blaine's hand, and practically ran from the restaurant waving to Cooper on the way out.

"Get some." Cooper cheered as the couple ran out of the door.

They wasted no time in getting in the car and hurrying home as fast as they could.

VvV

**Just saw them at The Shanty and this will never work. It's been like a day and they're madly in love- Emmet**

**Believe me, this will wo****rk.- Sebastian**

**Okay. See you tomorrow night?- Emmet**

**Yeah. This calls for a step up ****in the ****plan- Sebastian**

VvV

"We have to go and see Kurt and Blaine. They need to be the first to know." Jeff jumped excitedly.

"Okay. Call Blaine and let him know we're coming over while I call the adoption agency to set up the meeting." Nick smiled sweetly at his husband.

"Okay." Jeff bit his lips before kissing Nick lovingly.

They have been waiting for this day for a year and they finally got the call saying that the child they have been watching for the past six months likes them as much as they like her. Now it's just the matter of meeting with the social worker, signing the papers, and a few last minute home visits, and eight year old Amelia is theirs. To say they were excited would be an understatement.

Nick came back in smiling.

"We have an appointment with the social worker next week." He plopped down on the bed.

"I'm so happy." Jeff smiled and lay on top of him.

"Did you get a hold of Blaine?" The brunette asked.

"No one is answering, but we need an answer from him and Kurt. Let's just go over there." Jeff answered.

"Okay. Come on, Papa Jeff." Nick laughed as he got up from the bed, pulling the blond behind him.

VvV

Once at the apartment Blaine ripped himself from the car and pulled Kurt from the driver's seat.

"Someone is excited." Kurt laughed.

"It's been so long, Kurt, too long."

Kurt pushed Blaine against the brick wall outside of the building and attacked his lips. Blaine held Kurt's hips, thrusting into him, feeling his hardness. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips and needed more.

"Bedroom…" Kurt pulled away and said breathlessly.

Without a second thought Blaine picked Kurt up and wrapped his legs around his waist as he walked Kurt inside the empty building. Kurt giggled and moaned at the same time as his hard cock rubbed deliciously against Blaine's stomach. Once in the elevator Blaine pushed him against the back wall and assaulted his neck. Kurt grabbed the nape of Blaine's neck and pulled him down more relishing the feeling of Blaine's lips on his burning flesh. The elevator dinged and Kurt pushed himself off of the wall, nudging Blaine through the door as best he could. Blaine finally got the hint and walked backwards out of the elevator and into the hallway where he stumbled down to the door as Kurt tickled his neck with his tongue.

"I can't work the keys with your tongue doing that, Kurt."

"I'm sorry. Here let me help." Kurt smiled as he grabbed Blaine's trembling hand and turned the key, unlocking the door.

They got inside, Blaine still carrying Kurt, as he kicked the door shut, dropped the keys, and sped through the apartment to get to Kurt's bedroom.

VvV

Nick and Jeff laced their shoes up, grabbed their keys and forms before heading out of the door to the car hand in hand.

"I'm nervous. What if they say no?" Jeff asked.

"They won't say no. How could they say no to our pouty faces?" Nicked laughed imitating the well-known puppy pout. .

"Blaine should have never given away his pouting secrets." The blond laughed.

Nick kissed his husband before starting the car and heading uptown to Kurt's place.

VvV

Kurt was thrown, gently, unto the bed, his face being covered with light kisses as Blaine's hands slid down Kurt' chest to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Blaine." Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip and bit it before kissing him hard, but lovingly. Kurt thrust up into Blaine loving the feeling of his hardness as the curly haired man moved to Kurt's neck and sucked a light mark into his pulse point before kissing down his revealed chest. Blaine teased Kurt's bellybutton as he sat up on his elbows. Blaine looked up and smiled at him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cheek and caressed it gently before pulling him up and kissing him giving away all of his love.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine kissed him again before pulling his shirt over his head. Kurt slid his own shirt off and let his hands find Blaine's chest. Blaine met Kurt's thrusts as he kissed and licked at Kurt's neck as the brunette grabbed his ass and pulled him down harder.

"Blaine. Please. I need more." Kurt begged, losing his mind at Blaine's tongue swiped over his sensitive neck.

Blaine moved down and licked at Kurt's nipples eliciting deep moans from him while the brunette closed his eyes and arched off of the bed in a frantic search for more.

Once Blaine was satisfied that each nipple got an equal amount of attention he moved even further down and undid Kurt's pants wasting no time in pulling Kurt's length out, freeing his hardness from its confines. Kurt moaned and thrust into Blaine's hand, writhing in pure ecstasy. Blaine licked a stripe from Kurt's balls to the tip, taking him into his mouth and sucking gently before lowering his mouth to completely cover Kurt's cock. Kurt screamed at the sensation as Blaine's tongue swirled, the tight heat of his mouth taking over and sucking his cock with fervor.

Kurt's hands found Blaine's hair, and as Blaine's mouth worked magic his fingers pulled at the curls that wrapped around his fingers. Blaine moaned at Kurt's nails digging into his scalp, his fingers tugging at his curls. It felt so good. Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the vibrations from Blaine's moaned traveled up his cock and through his whole body. Without warning Kurt shook with the most intense orgasm as he came down Blaine's throat. Feeling Kurt shake and writhe beneath him, Blaine was coming in his pants within seconds. He was a little embarrassed at his lack of control, but Kurt just did that to him. Blaine licked and sucked Kurt dry and clean, letting him go with a light pop. Kurt was breathing hard, totally spent, but pulled Blaine by his hair to his mouth and kissed him hard, smiling.

"God, that mouth of yours has gotten even more magical over the years." Kurt stuttered.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt hard, letting the man taste himself as he held his face lovingly.

"Now, for my favorite part, post-orgasmic cuddling..." Blaine chuckled.

"What about-"

"You're pretty magical yourself with you moans and fingers." Blaine laughed.

Kurt kissed him chastely as he was pulled into Blaine's chest. The room came down around them as they caught their breaths and held each other. They were both close to sleep when a knock at the door brought the moment to a halt.

"Who is that?" Kurt groaned in annoyance.

"I don't know, but if we ignore them, maybe they'll go away." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder blades.

The knocking continued and Kurt sighed in frustration as he wiggled free from Blaine's grip and got up from the bed. Blaine cried in protest but didn't make a move to get up. Kurt laughed as he stuffed himself back in his boxers and readjusted his pants on his way to the door. He looked through the peep hole and his eyes went wide.

"Shit!" He whispered as he backed from the door, "Just a minute, guys." Kurt ran back to the room.

"Blaine. Blaine! Come on. Jeff and Nick are at the door."

"What?" Blaine shot up from the bed throwing clothes on, and throwing Kurt's shirt at him.

Kurt fixed his shirt, his hair, and smoothed down his clothes as he pointed to the bathroom for Blaine.

"I'll stall why you go clean up." Kurt kissed Blaine on his way out of the room.

"Thank you." Blaine hopped out of his pants on his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Kurt tried to control his breathing as he ran a hand through his hair and smoothed his clothes down nervously.

He let a breath out and put on a smile as he opened the door.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked trying to look like he and Blaine weren't just having sex a minute ago.

"Um... We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Jeff asked trying to hide a smile.

"No. No. We were just… Uh, reading." Kurt lied.

"Right..." Nick bit his lips trying not to laugh.

"Where's Blaine?" Jeff asked, "We have something we want to ask the both of you."

Nick nudged Jeff giving him a look.

"But, we can come back, if you want." Jeff blushed and giggled.

Kurt turned a thousand shades of red as he realized they knew and looked down.

Right then, Blaine walked out smiling.

"Oh, hey guys." Blaine greeted.

Nick and Jeff busted out in laughter at the sight of Blaine.

"What?" Blaine looked confused.

"You have cum in your hair." Jeff choked out between his laughter.

Kurt looked and sure enough there was a shot of cum tangled in Blaine's curls. His eyes went wide as he pulled Blaine into his bedroom and slammed the door. Nick and Jeff fell onto the couch in laughter.

"I think we interrupted something important." Nick said.

"Ah. Young love." Jeff smiled.

"Mm, just wait until we get home." Nick winked.

In the other room…

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt covered his face and fell onto the mattress.

Blaine went to the bathroom and cleaned his hair out before walking into the bedroom.

Kurt felt the bed dip next to him as strong arms wrapped around him.

"Baby, don't worry-"

"Don't worry. Nick and Jeff just caught us after we did… Stuff..." Kurt buried his face into the mattress.

"You know they don't care. They're just poking fun." Blaine tried to reassure him.

"I know, but still, how can I ever look them in the eye again?" Kurt whined.

"It happens. We'll be their joke for a while and then it will be forgotten. Remember we caught them in the closet after Sectionals our junior year?"

Kurt nodded.

"This is the same thing. We'll laugh about it then soon it'll all be over. I promise." Blaine kissed his head.

"But Blaine-"Kurt looked up from the bed.

"No buts. Let's just go face them and get them out so we can get back to cuddling." Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's sides.

Kurt turned over onto his back and looked up at Blaine.

"You promise?" Kurt pouted.

"I promise." Blaine smiled.

He grabbed Blaine's hands and allowed himself to be pulled from the bed as they walked back out into the living room hand in hand.

"Now, that you're decent." Jeff laughed, "We have some news for you." Nick smiled at the couple.

"We were accepted with the adoption agency and we are under review before the adoption is official." Jeff rushed out in excitement.

All embarrassment dissipated at the news and Kurt and Blaine pounced on the couple.

"Oh my goodness you guys. Congratulations." Kurt squealed.

"Thank you." Nick smiled.

"So, who are you think about adopting?" Blaine asked.

"There was an eight year old girl Amelia that we visited with for a few days and we fell in love with her. Apparently she liked us too so now the paper work and home visits are going to start so we can finalize it all." Jeff explained.

"I am so happy for you guys. Poor Amelia though. She'll be stuck with the Warbler village." Blaine laughed.

"She'll fit right in, believe me." Nick laughed back.

"Anything you guys need, you let Blaine and I know." Kurt beamed.

"Well, there is something we have to set up before our meeting with the social worker next week." Nick looked nervously.

"Anything!" Blaine sat on the edge of his seat.

"Well," Jeff started, "We need to find god parents, and we wanted to ask you and Kurt first." Jeff looked at them hopefully.

"Us?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Look, we love you guys and know how great you are together and with kids. You're stable, responsible, and we really want you to be our first choice." Nick explained.

"But guys, we're not married and this is huge." Blaine began.

"We know. You guys don't have to be married. We know you will be one day." Nick winked, "But you guys are our best friends and we just want you to consider it. Please?" The blond begged.

"Can we think about it, talk it over? This is a big decision." Blaine carded his curls.

"Of course. Here are the papers if you decide to do this. We need someone by next week." Nick handed the papers over to them.

Kurt looked at Nick and Jeff then at Blaine. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I want to do this, if you want to do this, Blaine."

"Are you sure?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Yes. Look at them and their little pouty faces." Kurt smiled.

Blaine glanced at them then back at Kurt with a smile.

"I'm in."

Kurt grabbed the papers and a pen from the side table and signed it.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"We're positive. We'd be happy to be your adopted child's god parents." Kurt smiled as he handed the papers and pen to Blaine who also signed it.

"We're honored to be chosen." Blaine beamed as he handed the form back to his best friends. Nick and Jeff stared at the signatures before jumping up and hugging Kurt and Blaine with pure elation.

"Thank you guys so, so much!" Nick cried.

VvV

**I have everything set up for to****morrow. The club is closed so just meet me in the V.I.P. Booth.- Sebastian**

**Okay. I'll be there, but I still don't know what you have in mind.- Emmet**

**Just trust me. It'll be perfect.- Sebastian**

Emmet pocketed his phone and sighed as he sat on his couch.

"Why can't you just love me, Kurt?" He asked himself.

VvV

Nick looked at the clock and sighed, "Well it's getting late, so we'll let you get back to whatever you were doing earlier." He winked.

Kurt and Blaine both blushed and looked at the floor while Nick and Jeff just laughed.

"Goodnight boys." Jeff sang as they walked out of the door.

"Goodnight guys. Now get out so I can ravish Kurt's body some more." Blaine shut the door before they could react.

Kurt looked at Blaine wide-eyed.

"It got them out of here didn't it?" Blaine smiled.

Blaine hugged Kurt and picked him up, "Now, where were we?" Blaine asked as he ran them back to Kurt's bed.

Kurt laughed the whole way as he stripped down to his boxers, Blaine doing the same. They snuggled into one another, falling into a blissful sleep.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt's hair.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the extreme wait you guys. I actually had this written days ago and it's just been sitting there on my desktop, mocking me. So, here it is... Chapter 12. And as something special I am posting a little one-shot with Photographer!Blaine, Assistant!Kurt, so keep a look out. Thanks for reading and to all of my loverly reviewers. :)

* * *

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 12… Evil Schemes, and Dark Rainbow Dreams:.

"Hey Seb, what's up?" Emmet greeted making his way through the deserted club to the V.I.P. table where he joined Sebastian.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Are you ready? God, I can't believe I came up with this. It's brilliant." Sebastian jumped right into the scheme.

Emmet swallowed thickly, but nodded as he sat down across from the brunette.

"So, here it is. I'm taking David to get dance lessons from Kurt and I am going to talk about how Blaine "works" and make Kurt think that Blaine is a player and is playing him. Then you get Blaine off to the side in here and talk him into how Kurt was with you. Play it up, like he did more with you then he does with him. We'll get each of them jealous and against each other before we swoop in and snatch them back." Sebastian got excited as he rubbed his hands together, smiling at his genius plan.

"I don't know, Sebastian. I mean, have you seen them together? They're like the perfect old married couple and, I don't know, I would feel bad for breaking them up. Kurt just looks so happy and in love. I've never seen his eyes so bright, or his smile so big." Emmet sighed, defeated.

"Look Emmet, I'm getting Blaine back with or without your help. I'm not going to lose him to some porcelain gay-face like Kurt Hummel." Sebastian sneered.

Emmet bit his bottom lip.

"Look. Are you in or out, Emmet?" Sebastian crossed his arms.

"I'm in." Emmet nodded.

Sebastian smirked and held his hand to shake on the deal. Emmet accepted it hesitantly. It was like making a deal with the Devil.

VvV

"Thank God it's Sunday." Blaine mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen.

He had just woken up to an empty bed, but was met with the delicious smell of bacon.

"Because Sunday is when I cook bacon?" Kurt laughed.

"No, well, yes, but mainly because I'm off, you're off, and we get to spend the whole day doing nothing." Blaine hugged Kurt from behind.

Kurt turned off the stove top and turned in Blaine's arms kissing his nose before offering him a piece of bacon. Blaine bit it and moaned at the taste, rolling his eyes for effect.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said after swallowing the bits of food down.

"Nah, you just love my cooking." Kurt joked.

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine shrugged and walked to the fridge.

Kurt slapped him with a dish towel, "You're not supposed to agree with that statement." Kurt pouted.

Blaine smiled into the fridge, but put on a sad, pouty face that matched Kurt's as he stood up and faced the brunette once more.

"Awe, I'm sorry." Blaine wrapped his arms around the man, "I love you. I love your fashion taste, I love your cooking, I love your changing eyes, I love your bed head, I love your smile, I love your ass," Kurt slapped his arm, "I love your abuse, and I love how happy you make my life."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his insanely cheesy boyfriend.

"I love you too, Blaine." He kissed him deeply and passionately.

"So," Blaine pulled away from the kiss smiling like the biggest dork and rested his forehead against Kurt's, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go shopping." Kurt asked smiling hopefully.

"Anything for you, sweetie; Shopping it is." Blaine kissed Kurt before releasing him from his arms and grabbing his hand instead to pull him into the bedroom so they could get ready and go out for the day.

About an hour later the couple emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready for the shopping excursion. Kurt was more excited than Blaine, for obvious reasons, but even more so for the fact that Blaine has no idea what Kurt is actually planning. Of course Kurt loves shopping anytime, but this trip was a special trip and a trick to get Blaine new, more fashionable clothing. All he wore were jeans and t's and Kurt decided that is was about time for Blaine to get more fashionable: skinny jeans, fitted tees and polos, loafers and converse, and- Kurt's personal favorite- bowties and suspenders. Who could have too many of those?

Kurt looped his arm into Blaine's as the curly headed man grabbed the car keys and they left the apartment heading for the shopping district with a bad feeling in his gut. He knew why Kurt wanted to go shopping and even though he loathes the idea of a new wardrobe he loved seeing Kurt so happy and excited. Like he said to Kurt earlier, he would do anything for him.

"First we have to go to that cute little boutique on that corner by that café we went to that one time, and then we have to go to the shop with all those cardigans I saw the other day." Kurt rambled as they took the elevator down to the car.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorably excited his boyfriend was.

They got in the car and drove to the shopping district where he got out and greeted Kurt at the passenger door to let him out.

"Are you ready to have some fun, my good sir?" Blaine asked dapperly.

"So ready; I haven't been shopping in ages and it's definitely due." Kurt took his hand and exited the car.

Their fingers intertwined as they walked down the street passing shops, entering some and looking around. So far neither one has seen anything that they can't absolutely live without, so they continued on to Kurt's favorite store, Pam's Boutique. That's where the fun began. Kurt pulled piece after piece from the racks and ooh-ing and ah-ing over the latest fashion trends. Blaine was being pulled along, getting tired, but couldn't let on as he saw Kurt having so much fun. After having way too much clothing in his arms to carry he pulled Blaine to the dressing room and shoved him in.

"Here," Kurt said pushing the clothes into the dressing room with Blaine, "try these on."

Blaine laughed and took the clothes without a gripe and closed the door to begin trying on and showcasing the clothes Kurt had picked out. He couldn't complain too much because he loved Kurt and he loved his fashion sense and even though shopping was kind of torture for him he was happy that Kurt was happy.

After about an hour or so of trying on clothes and giving Kurt a mini fashion show, they left the boutique with ten bags of clothing all for Blaine, well, and one scarf for Kurt. Next they headed for a shop across from "their café," as Kurt now calls it. The shop sells shoes and Kurt loved it for its plethora of loafers and converse. When they walked in and Blaine saw the rows of shoes he felt in heaven. Blaine may not like shopping, but he did love shoes, and so once again with their bags and intertwined hands they walked through the store looking at everything. Blaine ended up buying three pairs on converse, all in different colors, and two pairs of loafers in black and beige with Kurt saying that way he would have a loafer that goes with anything. After they left from there they decided to go back to the car and put their bags away before heading back to the café to grab a bite and a coffee before heading to the last shop of the day. Kurt was smiling and going on about how adorable all of the clothes they picked out today were and how when they got home they would have to go through Blaine's closet and get rid of all of the old things that didn't go with what they just bought- which means everything he owns. Blaine just laughed and nodded along listening to everything Kurt was saying and loving today. He's never had so much fun shopping before.

Once they were seated in the café with their coffee and croissant Blaine just stared at Kurt as he kept talking about fashion. When Kurt paused to take a sip of his drink Blaine just blurted it out.

"I love you." He spoke adoringly.

Kurt stared at Blaine lovingly, "I love you too."

They smiled at each other as they sat there for the remainder of their break just staring and enjoying their time with each other. Today was perfect, life was perfect, and if he had anything to do with it, it would never end.

After the café Kurt and Blaine headed down the street to what Kurt calls the bowtie shop. It was like the shoe store with aisles and aisles of shoes, but instead it had bowties. Blaine walked in and went wide eyed as he saw so many bowties he couldn't wrap his mind around why anyone could have a shop solely devoted to selling the accessory. Kurt smiled at his wide eyes and pulled him along.

"Come on, Blaine."

Kurt held up bowties to Blaine, studying the look while Blaine picked up goofy ones to make Kurt laugh. Soon Kurt was joining in on the fun and holding up goofy, novelty ties. Blaine wished he had a camera to capture Kurt's sparkling eyes in the midst of their fun. After an hour of messing around the couple walked out with a new collection of bowties that Kurt decided they would share because he liked a few that they picked out. Actually he would probably be stealing some of the clothes and shoes Blaine chose as well, which Blaine wasn't going to complain about because he could just imagine how sexy Kurt would be wearing his clothes.

As the day was coming to a close they headed to the car to get back home. They were both exhausted and ready to get home, strip, and get into bed. Kurt was yawning as they got into the car.

"Thank you for taking me shopping today, Blaine; I had so much fun." Kurt smiled.

"I did too. Now, let's go home, put our stuff away, crawl into bed and cuddle until we have to go to work tomorrow." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek before starting the car.

"Yes. Tomorrow is a big day since we have our first scene rehearsal and you have your first performance for Club Party." Kurt smiled.

"Exactly! You are coming to the show, right? I don't think I could do it without you there." Blaine asked wide eyed.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetie." Kurt giggled at his worried look, as if Kurt would say no. It would have to be something dire for Kurt to miss this.

Once at the apartments they decided to skip putting everything away and opted on throwing the bags in Blaine's old room and stripping down to get into bed, cuddling into one another falling asleep in no time at all.

VvV

"_Blaine, don't even kid yourself, you know Kurt isn't even half the man that I am. He's a choreographer. Do you think he can support you as much as I can? Stop wasting your time, and your life, and just come back to where you belong, Blaine… With me." Sebastian took a step forward towards Blaine._

_Blaine had a defeated, hopeless, lost look. He knew Sebastian was right as he looked down to his shoes and sighed with a heavy heart. Sebastian opened his arms with a smile and invited Blaine into his embrace. Tears started streaming down Blaine's face as Sebastian engulfed him and hugged him with a smirk. Blaine just wrapped his arms around Sebastian's and cried into his shoulder. _

This didn't feel like home, nor did it feel right, but this scene isn't true anyhow. This was Sebastian's dream that played in his head as he slept with a smile on his face, Dave's arms around his waist.

VvV

_Emmet watched Kurt spying on Sebastian and Blaine, hurt and tears filling his gray, lifeless eyes. Sebastian was hugging Blaine, consoling him it looked like, and Kurt just peeked around the corner watching as his heart shattered to pieces. _

"_I love you, Blaine. How could you ever think that I never loved you?" Kurt sobbed._

_Emmet's heart broke at the scene. _

"_Please, Blaine, don't let him fool you. Just come back to me please. I need you. I love you…" Kurt fell against the wall broken. _

Emmet sat up in bed with a start. Was this how it's going to be after Sebastian's plan, two heartbroken boys?

"I'm just paranoid. That's not how it's going to end. I will have Kurt, Sebastian will have Blaine, and everyone will live happily ever after… Happily. Ever. After." Emmet closed his eyes and whispered to himself as he rubbed his throbbing temples.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the lateness but shit happened and, yeah. But here it is XD Hope it's alright. Love you guys.

* * *

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 13… You Can't Keep Me From Him:.

It was Monday morning which meant that it was back to work, well back to work for Kurt, but the first day for Blaine. The alarm buzzed incessantly on the night stand.

"Turn it off…" He groaned.

Blaine was still deep in sleep unaware. When the alarm didn't cease Kurt opened one eye and was met with Blaine draped over the bed half covered in a blanket. Kurt turned to the alarm and shut it off, smiling as he grabbed a pillow lifting it over his head. He bit his lip before he brought it down smacking Blaine in the face. In an instant Blaine woke stunned and confused. He sat up and wiped the drool from his chin before looking around, but found himself alone. He shook his head and stretched a little before standing up and yawning. He went to grab his pants before seeing a pair of bare feet from the other side of the bed and smiled. He quietly grabbed a pillow and walked to the door, but just opened and shut it before tiptoeing back to the bed. After a few seconds Kurt arose from the floor and jumped when he saw Blaine armed and ready with a pillow.

"Good morning, sweetie." Kurt smiled.

"Good morning, honey." Blaine replied as he moved towards Kurt.

"Did you enjoy your morning kiss, baby?" Kurt winked.

"Oh, so much, dear. Why don't come over here and let me return the favor." Blaine smiled mischievously.

"No thanks. Breakfast?" Kurt bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry." Blaine inched closer.

Kurt put up the pillow in front of him in defense when Blaine held his up defiantly before bring it down and smacking Kurt.

"Truce?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, okay." Kurt said, but when Blaine started relaxing Kurt went on full attack mode, beating Blaine with his pillow.

"Hey! What happened to truce?" The curly headed man giggled.

"You haven't been a part of too many pillow fights have you?" Kurt laughed.

"Obviously not as many as you to know these rules." Blaine ran from Kurt and was back on defense with his own pillow.

Kurt faked the left, then the right making Blaine jump, ready for attack. Blaine was smiling so wide he thought for a moment that his cheeks might explode. Standing there he really got to look at Kurt for the first time that morning and saw his bed head, hair sticking everywhere. He had a twinkle in his eye that held his child like spirit. He was smiling so adorably that Blaine wanted to just grab him and kiss him silly. In the moment of distraction Kurt ran to hit him once more, but Blaine was quick on his feet and instead dropped his pillow and grabbed him by the waist lifting him from the ground.

"No fair, cheater." Kurt giggled and wiggled in Blaine's arms.

Blaine threw him down on the bed and straddled him with the pillow between him to effectively stop the game.

"It's not cheating, it's strategic. Let's face it, hon, I know all of your weaknesses." Blaine winked before wiggling his fingers in front of Kurt.

"No, no, no! Uncle, uncle. Please don't!" Kurt begged, but it was too late.

Blaine started tickling Kurt to no end making him wiggle and worm beneath him laughing so hard he though Kurt was going to lose his breath.

"Are you done attacking me with pillows?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, yes, Blaine, I swear!"

"Apologize, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm sorry."

Blaine stopped tickling him and watched as he calmed down to catch his breath a few stray giggles escaping his lips. Kurt looked up to Blaine and felt so in love it was crazy. He cupped Blaine's cheek and sighed happily.

"I love you so much." The brunette whispered still trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too. More than anything in this world." Blaine leaned down and captured the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss he had been holding all morning.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Kurt asked closing his eyes.

Blaine looked over to the clock as he fell next to Kurt on the bed exhausted.

"Not unless we want to be late for work." Blaine looked to Kurt.

"I hate Mondays!" Kurt whined.

Blaine laughed, "Come on, sweetie. Shower?" Blaine asked cheekily.

"How can I say no to that?" Kurt smiled opening his eyes excitedly.

"You are too much of a morning person." Blaine yawned before getting up from the bed, grabbing Kurt's hand pulling him up as well.

"I have something to wake up for." Kurt slapped Blaine's ass before heading to the bathroom leaving Blaine in his wake.

Blaine smiled. This man was going to be the death of him, but at least he'd die happy.

By the time they finished showering and got breakfast they both had to rush out of the door.

"Do you have your key?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, guitar, music, cell, keys." Blaine checked his pockets.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss," Call me after work?" Blaine asked.

"I will. Have a good day and call me if you need me." Kurt kissed him back before they entered the hallway, he locked the door behind them.

They kissed once more before Kurt headed for the parking lot and Blaine headed in the opposite direction towards the front lobby.

Before Kurt reached his car his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Miss you and your sexiness already.- Blaine_

_You're awfully cheeky this morning, but I'm not complaining.- Kurt_

_Good. See you later, angel.- Blaine_

Kurt pocketed his phone and just as he thought he couldn't smile anymore Blaine texts him and makes his heart soar.

VvV

Sebastian and Cade were pulling up to the club, coffee in hand. They greeted each other before entering the building to start setting everything up for tonight and planning their next big party night this weekend. The front lights flickered on as Blaine got out of the cab. He looked up and breathed in deeply before grabbing his guitar and entering the club.

"Good morning, sunshine." Cade greeted from behind the bar.

"Good morning." Blaine replied with a smile before spotting Sebastian.

"Hey, gorgeous." Sebastian opened his arms wearing a smirk.

"Sebastian." Blaine nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy puppy." Sebastian walked towards him and patted him on the back.

Blaine just looked irritated at the man.

"Look, no hard feelings?" Sebastian played his game, holding his hand out for a shake.

"Fine." Blaine sighed grabbing his hand and returning the gesture.

"Okay, guys." Cade interrupted their exchange, "Sebastian, the paperwork I need you to go over is in my office, on my desk. Blaine, you can come with me."

Sebastian smiled at Blaine before heading to the front and up the staircase. Blaine sneered at the fleeting man before turning to Cade.

"Sorry you had to see him. He was meant to get the papers and leave-"

"It's okay. It's over and everything is good." Blaine offered a weak smile.

"Well, let's get started shall we. Let's take a look at your new office." Cade smiled and led the way to the main stage.

Blaine's eyes immediately lit up with the sight of the set up. There was room for a band or he can just plug in and play solo.

"I hope it's okay. You can move anything around and feel free to change it to your liking. The dj booth is over there," He pointed to the right balcony, "and if you have any questions I'll be in my office, and the tech guys will be here soon to work on lighting and sound and whatever else you need."

"Thanks, Cade. This is an honor-"

"Don't worry about it. You're good and I'm honored to have you. We open at seven so take your time and have fun with it. I would like to hear a sample of tonight's music by lunch though." Cade requested.

"You got it." Blaine smiled putting his guitar on stage already envisioning where things needed to be moved.

"Get to it then." Cade patted his back before walking off to his office.

Blaine smiled as he stared at the stage. He sighed before jumping up and getting started. It was official; his life is now a dream.

VvV

Kurt parked his car and got out to enter the building when he felt arms grab him and hug him tightly.

"Good morning, Emily." Kurt giggled squeezing her arms.

"And how is my Kurtie?" Emily asked.

"Wonderful, and my dear?" Kurt replied.

"Just as good. Are you ready for our stage rehearsal today?" Emily asked as she hopped off of Kurt and grabbed his arm as they walked inside.

"So ready. The cast is really learning this. I say in another month or so we'll be beyond ready for opening night." Kurt said.

"Agreed. Cameron wants a conference before we get started with individual rehearsing though." Emily said.

"I didn't get a text." Kurt said confused.

"He told me to tell you this morning so here is me telling you." Emily smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him as they continued on to their boss' office.

"Hey guys. Just needed to go over the schedule." Cameron greeted before jumping right into business.

Kurt and Emily sat down as Cameron got out the schedules and handed it to them.

"Okay, so today, Wednesday, and Friday we'll have individual rehearsing with dance and voice before we practice on stage. Tuesday and Thursday we'll focus more on placing and lines. We'll do this for the next two or three weeks. I'm thinking the last week we can then move on to strictly stage rehearsals and dress rehearsals." Cameron went through.

"Sounds good. How are the props coming?" Emily asked.

"Good. Everything is finished except for the castle backdrop, but it's coming along. We'll have to get with the stage crafters soon to start going through where things go and when." Cameron replied.

"I've got a few of the costumes designs from Miilie so I'll get with her to start working on them today." Kurt said.

"Perfect, oh and you have private lessons too. I'll let you handle those." Cameron smiled.

"Sounds good." Kurt replied.

"Okie doke then, if we're all settled and in agreement let's get started." Cameron clapped his hands.

Kurt and Emily exited the office and headed for their rooms where the cast was already there stretching or vocal warming.

"Hey, Kurt." Emmet greeted as he sat on the floor stretching forward to his toes.

"Good morning, Emmet." Kurt blushed. Why did this feel so awkward?

"Kurt, look, I want to apologize. Friends?" Emmet jumped from the floor.

"Friends." Kurt sighed and offered a weak smile.

They shared a hug before Kurt went to the stereo and started his class. He actually felt better now that he and Emmet were good. Everything started easing as he went through the steps and the class flew through the choreography pretty well. By the hour he was smiling and cracking jokes as usual. As they took a five minute cool down he checked his phone and saw a missed text message.

_I love you!- Blaine._

Kurt smiled before replying with an 'I love you too'. That was just what he needed to put himself back at 110%.

VvV

During the quick break from dance rehearsal he looked at his phone which held a text from Sebastian. Emmet swallowed thickly before opening the message.

_I'm at Club Party and have the plans finalized. Call me!- Seb_

Emmet looked up at Kurt talking to another student and couldn't help but feel a tiny sting of jealousy. Not enough for him to make a scene, but enough to text back to Sebastian.

_I'm in. I'll call you before voice. Ttyl- Emmet_

Sebastian looked at his cell in the cab on his way to his office downtown smiling at Emmet's new wave of cooperation. Once he was in his office he went over the club's paperwork patiently waiting for a phone call.

After about an hour of paperwork and three cups of coffee his phone finally buzzed.

"Hello, Emmet." Sebastian greeted.

"I don't have long so hit me with your plans." Emmet whispered through his phone.

"We have this week before Club Party is hosting a big event so, first off, tonight we plant the bug, guide it through its destruction during the week, and then Friday night we pounce and take back what's ours." Sebastian explained.

"Sounds good. So I go to the club with Blaine tonight and you are going to get dance lessons from Kurt?" Emmet asked.

"Yep." Sebastian confirmed.

"How are you going to get Kurt to stay to give you lessons instead of going to see Blaine?" Emmet asked.

"I have my ways with him. Look, don't worry about my end, just get you part done and text me afterwards." Sebastian snapped.

"Fine. I have to go." Emmet pursed his lips growing a little irritated at this man.

"Don't forget to text me. Have fun." Sebastian sang through the phone before hanging up.

Emmet sighed before looking at Kurt once more through the door before Emily was ushering him into the room.

"Would you be so kind as to join us?" Emily asked, arms crossed.

Emmet smiled and walked into the room unaware that Emily overheard enough of the conversation to know he was up to no good. Emily smiled slightly at the prospect of getting to play spy some more to find out what's going on and to stop it before something happens.

VvV

It was an hour before lunch and Cade came out of hiding to see Blaine on his rearranged stage messing with his guitar as the sound guys surrounded him helping in adjusting the amps and mics.

"How's everything coming?" Cade asked.

"Great. We got the lights and sound all set, the stage set up, and I'm just doing a final sound check." Blaine smiled up from his guitar.

"Wonderful. Have you worked on your set list. I would like a listen before lunch." Cade looked at his wrist watch.

"Of course. I don't have anything set officially, but I have a few songs in mind that I can show you." Blaine shrugged.

"Great. Let's get started?" Cade asked searching for a chair.

The tech people headed back stage and cued lights and fired the systems up as Blaine got everything ready. He sat on a stool and tuned his guitar before looking at Cade smiling.

"I hope this is okay, but I asked Sarah to help with some of the numbers." Blaine waited for approval.

When Cade nodded graciously Blaine nodded to the dj, Sarah, and a techno-pop song blasted from the speakers. Blaine got into it after a few and started playing along to the mix and singing the remixed and re-mastered version of Hey Soul Sister turning it from acoustic to a club hit. It was different, but Cade liked it and thought it would be great; a new sound. At the end of the performance Cade gave Blaine a standing ovation.

"That was different, but I think it'll be a hit. The sound was great. What else you got?" Cade asked.

Blaine called Sarah down from the booth and handed her a list of songs that they went through quickly and found she had 9 out the 10 songs on the list. More excited now, Blaine beamed on stage as he and Sarah worked together to produce a nice mix of songs to do as a start. Cade loved it. After forty-five minutes or so of listening he waved Blaine off of the stage.

"I like it. Tonight I want three sets of hour performances. I'll have a stage schedule for you and Sarah after lunch. Nice job, Blaine. You and Sarah are great together. Now, go call Kurt for lunch." Cade winked and patted his back before walking off.

Blaine and Sarah jumped happily as they hugged before Sarah's phone rang. They high fived before Sarah jumped excitedly and answered her phone. As she was squealing over the phone Blaine decided to check his own cell and saw a text from Kurt saying, 'I love you' back and smiled even wider. He immediately called Kurt back.

"Hey, baby, how's the club handling you?" Kurt asked.

"The club can't even handle me right now…" Blaine sang.

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for them. You're going to rock the house, Blaine." Kurt giggled.

"I hope so. For now Cade dismissed me for lunch with strict instructions that you join me." Blaine said.

"Perfect timing. My class just left and I'm free. How about Chinese in fifteen?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds good. Meet you there. Love you." Blaine was overflowing with happiness.

"Love you too." Kurt beamed as he pocketed his phone and went to grab his stuff before he went to tell Cameron that he was going out to lunch.

Out in the hallway his cell rang and he thought it was Blaine, but his face fell when he saw it was no one other than that meerkat, Sebastian.

"This is Kurt." He greeted coldly.

"Hey, Kurt. How's it going?" Sebastian asked overly- friendly.

"Going to lunch. What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to start our lessons tonight." Sebastian answered.

"I can't, I'm busy." Kurt said lamely.

"Cancel. Dance lessons tonight or it's over for Blainey-boy." Sebastian threatened.

"I'm getting pretty tired of this blackmail crap, Sebastian." Kurt was aggravated.

"Look, Kurt, come on now. You know our deal, this is on my terms, so do it, or pay the consequences." Sebastian turned cold.

"Fine, but only an hour." Kurt was determined not to let this idiot ruin everything.

"That's a boy. Now, meet me at your studio say nine tonight." Sebastian pretty much commanded.

"Why so late. What are you up to?" Kurt became suspicious at the late time.

He also knew without a doubt Sebastian would know about Blaine's performance, but why didn't Sebastian want him there tonight? Kurt wondered.

"I'm busy, Dave's busy. Just meet us at nine…" Sebastian started getting short.

"Okay, okay." Kurt agreed.

He'll play Sebastian's game until he could figure out the real plan.

"See you tonight." Sebastian perked up.

With that Kurt rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone once more before continuing to Cameron's office a little more down than before.

He knocked on the door. "Cameron?"

"Come in." Cameron answered.

"I'm going to lunch for an hour if anyone asks." Kurt peered through the door.

"Okay. Have fun and tell Blaine I said hi." He smiled without looking up from his papers.

Kurt blushed. "Oh and I'll have a private lesson tonight so can I have the key before I go?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. Remind me in the auditorium. I have to get it from the stage crew." Cameron looked up and smiled.

"Okay, thanks Cam." Kurt smiled.

"No problem. Have fun." Cameron smiled back.

Kurt closed the door and headed for his car so he could meet Blaine at the restaurant for lunch. He sighed and cleared his mind. He'd be damned if he let that Sebastian jerk ruin his good day. He decided that for now he would let all of that go and just enjoy lunch with Blaine. He would figure everything out later, and maybe talk to Emily.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so, so very sorry fo my absolute lateness and disappearance from the face of this universe. Between school, work, and writer's block I haven't touched this chapter which hurts my soul. So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 14 and 15 will be posted soon! I swear if it kills me! Thanks for reading and reviewing. If it was possible I would bake you all delicious cupcakes. XD

* * *

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 14… I'll Always Be There For You:.

"So I got a call from a client who wants dance lessons for their wedding." Kurt looked up from the menu.

They met at the Chinese restaurant in between their two jobs and the couple was ultimately quiet and shared nothing but smiles.

"That's great!" Blaine met his gaze from across the table as he lowered his menu.

"Yeah, but you're going to hate when they want their first lesson." Kurt looked down guiltily.

Blaine just grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"It's tonight at nine…" Kurt choked out.

The brunette suddenly looked up at the sound of giggling.

"Kurt, are you that upset about it?" Blaine asked at the man's confused face.

"Well, yeah!" Kurt looked up slightly annoyed. "It's your first performance at a new job and I wanted to be there in support."

"Kurt, you don't have to be there to let me know you support me. I know you do-"

"You don't want me there?" Kurt asked panicking.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, of course I would love you to be there, but… Ugh!" Blaine sighed. "Of course I would love for you to be there, but I understand if you can't." Blaine finally got out.

"How can you understand?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I know that you love me, and you support my work, and you were planning to go, but I also know that you have a demanding job as well and you have a client whom you must tend to. I would never expect you to say no to something like that." Blaine held both of Kurt's hands.

"How did I get the most perfect boyfriend ever?" Kurt smiled adoringly.

"I am pretty perfect…" Blaine scrunched up his nose.

Kurt smacked his arm playfully before leaning over the table and giving Blaine a kiss.

"You know I think you are the most perfect thing in the history of perfect things." Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt once more just in time for the waiter.

They ordered and sat in silence again in pure love. As their food arrived Kurt decided to start the conversation up again.

"I'm still coming tonight. Even if I miss you perform I will be there to pick you up afterwards." Kurt decided.

"I will warn you. Sebastian might be there. He was there this morning." Blaine replied.

"I don't think he'll be there tonight. Why was he there this morning?" Hoping Blaine didn't ask questions about his first statement.

"He was there to pick up some paperwork from Cade." Blaine said as he took a bite of his chicken dish.

Kurt felt a pang of jealousy flow through his veins.

"He wasn't a bother, just his old meerkat self. Cade sent him away before he pushed me to punch him in the face." Blaine shrugged.

He recognized that look in Kurt's eyes. It was sexy, but he also wanted to reassure him.

"I'm glad Cade is there, or I might have to punch him in the face the next time I see him." Kurt smirked as he took a bite of rice.

VvV

Meet me outside- Sebastian

Emmet looked at his phone and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He took his sandwich from the cafeteria and headed outside where he was met with Sebastian leaning against his car.

"Hey there, Emmet." Sebastian greeted.

"Hey, Sebastian. What are you doing?" Emmet asked confused.

"Just checking up on you to make sure everythi-"

"Sebastian, this isn't rocket science!"

"Look here pretty boy. You do your job and don't screw up." Sebastian gritted through his teeth as he lunged forward towards Emmet.

"Look, I'm wasting my lunch. You just relax and worry about your part and let me handle mine." Emmet gritted back before walking away leaving Sebastian truly abashed.

Who knew Emmet could be so sexy when he stood his ground. Sebastian stood there for a few seconds more with a smile on his face before getting in his car and leaving. Emily came around the corner as he pulled out trying to process the information she just received.

VvV

After lunch Blaine snuck to the counter and paid while Kurt was in the restroom and met him with a smile and an arm as they headed out.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"What else do you have to do today?" Kurt asked, stopping in front of his car.

"Not much. Sarah and I just have to go over a few songs which will take probably an hour or so and that's it. I got everything else done this morning." Blaine explained.

"Well, do you think you would want to come to the stage rehearsal to hang out with Emily, Cameron, and I?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"I think I could manage that." Blaine smiled.

"Great!" Kurt clapped in excitement. "Then we can go home for dinner maybe before your performance and my lesson?" Kurt asked.

"That sounds lovely, Kurt."

They kissed passionately before Blaine hesitantly pulled away to open the door for Kurt.

"I'll see you later. Text me when you're on your way?" Kurt asked.

"I will. I love you." Blaine kissed him again.

Kurt smiled as he shut his door and started the car to pull out of the lot. Blaine watched him leave with a wave before hailing a cab to get back to work himself. He sighed happily as he walked in. Cade smiled as he stared after the lovesick boy. Cade loved his brother, but Emmet and Kurt never looked at each other like Kurt and Blaine look at each other.

"Hey Blaine. How was lunch with Kurt?" Cade asked.

"It was good. By the way Kurt probably won't be able to make it tonight so don't worry about reserving a table. He's going to pick me up afterwards though." Blaine said.

"Why isn't he coming?" Cade asked shocked.

"He has a client who demanded his attention this evening and I told him that I understood and not to worry about it." Blaine explained.

"Wow, Kurt's lucky to have you." Cade smiled.

"I'm lucky to have him. I understand that it's his job and things can't be helped. It's no big deal. I'll have other performances. Plus I know he loves me and if he could be here, he would." Blaine shrugged.

"You know, you would be a lady killer if you were straight." Cade laughed.

Blaine laughed with him as they headed to the stage.

"I have to meet with some people interested in hosting an event here so you and Sarah continue whatever you need, and when you're done you can go. Just come to my office before you head out." Cade waved goodbye.

"Okay. Thanks, Cade." Blaine smiled before parting ways heading to the booth.

VvV

Kurt pulled into the lot and walked inside to his studio to find a few stretching, but mostly empty. He looked down at his watch and saw that he was actually five minutes late.

"Where is everyone?" He asked himself as he walked back out into the hallway.

As he neared Cameron's office he was shoved by a few students running towards the auditorium. He followed and peaked in the room to see students surrounding the stage door. He ran up to see what was going on. To his surprise as he pushed through the mass of students he heard Emily's voice on the other side of the door. He shoved the students out of his way before opening the door and walking in on a murderous looking Emily and a scared shitless Emmet.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kurt yelled to get their attention.

They both turned their heads to see Kurt. Emmet gulped loudly as Emily dropped Emmet's shirt that she had been fisting.

"Nothing!" Emily snapped.

"I don't buy that for a second." Kurt grabbed her arm as she tried retreating.

"It was nothing." Emmet rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Bull shit. Spill. Now!" Kurt demanded, his eyes growing dark and his face red.

"Kurt, it's nothing." Emily whispered pleadingly.

She gave Kurt that look that conveyed to drop it for now; that she would explain later.

"Don't go out that way. You have an audience." Kurt sighed, but let her go.

Emmet got up and practically ran through the other set of doors.

"Emily, what is going on?" Kurt tried again after the man was gone.

"Kurt, He and Sebastian are up to no good." Emily said.

"I know. Look, Sebastian is blackmailing me, and I'm playing along until I figure it out myself." Kurt explained.

He began explaining his side of things to Emily.

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Emily asked, leaning against the wall.

"I was scared and afraid it would ruin Blaine somehow." Kurt hugged himself.

"Oh, Kurtie…" Emily walked over to him and hugged him.

"I think Sebastian is losing his game. What kind of scheme is that?" Kurt asked with a giggle.

"I know right?" Emily agreed.

"Do you think going along with it is a good idea though?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'll let Blaine in on it and we can just play along to his little game and let him think that he is winning and then give him a dose of his own medicine." Kurt explained.

"So you're going to pretend to believe Sebastian and Blaine pretends to believe Emmet, and then what?" Emily asks.

"I don't know yet, but I'm not one to get mad, but even, and Sebastian has had this coming to him for a very long time." Kurt said.

Emily smiled. "I know that look in your eyes-"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Cameron walked in on the two of them.

"We were just having a chat." Emily said.

"Well you two have classes before stage rehearsals. Come on now." Cameron huffed before leaving again.

The two laughed as they stood up from the floor. They headed to class both silent in their own thoughts. Kurt didn't know his full plan yet, but he knew whatever he came up with Blaine would be all for it. Emily didn't know what Kurt was up to either, but she was willing to help in any way possible. As they reached Emily's studio Kurt hugged her again.

"Blaine is coming in about an hour so we can tell him then. Thank you Emily. You are the best-est friend ever." Kurt smiled.

"I know. Just be careful Mr. Revenge. I love you and Blaine both and I don't want to see either of you get hurt to that douche's expense." Emily gave him a stern parental look, but a smile betrayed her.

They hugged quickly before going to their rooms to go over cues for the stage. As Kurt walked in he couldn't help but glare at Emmet who refused to looked up from the floor.

After thirty minutes the company was dismissed and Emmet caught Kurt before he left.

"Hey, Kurt. I was wondering what Emily told you." Emmet asked nervously.

"Nothing. She just said you were giving her a hard time when she was trying to help you, but don't worry she frustrates easily." Kurt laughed lamely.

Emmet laughed too.

"So, that's it?" Emmet asked.

"Yep." And with that Kurt walked out of the room to go and annoy Cameron until he got his text from Blaine.

VvV

Blaine yawned as he wrote the final cues for the lighting guys. Sarah had already left after they finished the set and Blaine was left with the paperwork. He handed the papers to the tech guy and got out his phone as he went up to see Cade.

_I'm on my way- Blaine_

He pocketed the device as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Blaine heard the man call from behind the door.

He peeked in. "It's just me. Letting you know I'm heading out."

"Oh, Blaine. Come in for a second?" Cade asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Blaine entered, closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to ask you before I gave the okay, but Sebastian might be coming tonight." Cade said.

"I know. I talked to Kurt about it and we're both fine with it. We'll deal with anything he has to give." Blaine smiled.

"I know he's an ass, but he's the best in his business and he helps me out too much to let him go." Cade sighed.

"I understand, Cade, it's truly okay." Blaine patted the man's shoulder.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to make sure. You're free to go. Tell Kurt I said take care of my boy." Cade winked before his phone started ringing.

Blaine smiled and offered a small wave before he walked out and checked for a reply from Kurt.

_See you soon then. Emily and I have something worth sharing.- Kurt_

Blaine smiled and became a bit nervous at the sound of news, but he gripped his phone and practically skipped out of the club to catch a taxi.

VVv

"I think the placing is all wrong. The focus should be here, not center stage. Not everything has to be center stage, Cameron." Kurt debated as the company filed into the auditorium.

"Kurt, who's the director-" Cameron was cut off by Kurt's finger.

Kurt pulled out his vibrating phone and smiled as he saw the screen light up with a new text from Blaine.

He quickly replied before pocketing the phone and turning serious again.

"Yes, yes, I know you're the director, but I think you're wrong. Just wait and see." Kurt folded his arms.

Cameron scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Isaiah, Zarah, get out here and into place. I want to see something." Cameron walked away from a smirking Kurt.

"So, is Blainers coming by or do I have to go and kidnap him?" Emily pounced on Kurt.

"He's on his way. Cade probably held him up, but he should be here-"

"Is someone talking about me?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Kurt squeaked in surprise.

"I was starting to wonder about you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed his neck as his grip tightened around his boyfriend's waist.

"Okay you two. I love you guys and all, but come on. Ugly green jell-o!" Emily sneered playfully.

The couple laughed.

"Okay, everyone, places please. Kurt, Emily, ahh, and Blaine, please join me." Cameron clapped.

They made their way to the stage and watched the dancers take their places. Blaine never let go of Kurt, and the brunette wouldn't let him if he even tried. Emily would glance over to them every once and a while smiling at their couple-y cuteness.

"No, no, no. It's all wrong!" Cameron yelled.

Kurt giggled while whispering an "I told you so" to himself.

Cameron looked back and stuck his tongue out eliciting a stronger laugh from the man.

After running through the lines, songs, and placement Kurt was up to watch for choreography. Everyone seemed to be on cue. He was especially proud of Candy. She really was a risk, but she brought it and showed her potential. Kurt was so proud. As Kurt instructed them and counted, Blaine watched on proudly.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Emily asked.

"So wonderful." Blaine answered.

"Damn you gay guys." Emily sighed.

Blaine laughed before decided to bring up a certain subject.

"So, Kurt said you and he had something to share?" He asked.

"Yeah, um, well-"

"I hope you're not bored." Kurt latched onto Blaine.

"Not at all. You were quite sexy out there." Blaine kissed his boyfriend's nose.

"Good!" Kurt winked. "We're taking a break. Let's go to my room?" Kurt asked the two.

They followed the heard of people out into the classrooms and break hall and made their way to Kurt's room where the man closed the door behind the three of them.

"Okay. So, we have some big news to share, and a plan to dissolve the news to complete dust." Kurt smiled as they entered the room.

Blaine sat there and listened as Kurt and Emily filled him in.

"So they want to play dirty. Even if we didn't know the plan from the sounds of it it's stupid and neither one of us would fall for it." Blaine looked skeptical of what Kurt was thinking.

"Yes, but we both know Sebastian, and even though the plan sounds simple and ineffective he plays more dirty than he lets on." Kurt protested.

"I know, but we shouldn't play with fire either." Blaine pushed.

"Just listen to the plan, please?" Kurt asked serious.

"Fine." Blaine sighed.

Kurt smiled before he continued with his plan.

"I have to admit, that does sound pretty good. Risky, but good." Blaine folded his arms.

Emily was surprised at the well thought out plan. She knew Kurt had it in him, but she still feared that somehow this will all come back to bite them in the ass.

"Trust me. As long as we all communicate with each other and keep in mind what we're playing with then we'll be fine." Kurt smirked.

They all nodded in agreement before they heard the bell to call everyone back into the auditorium. Once there, they all took a seat in the audience with Cameron as they sat back and watched the rehearsal.

"Your vindictive side is sexy." Blaine whispered making Kurt blush.

"You're always sexy." Kurt whispered back. "I can't wait until we get back to the apartment. You don't know what I want to do to you right now.

Blaine held a moan in his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kurt wrapped around Blaine and snuggled into him as they watched the run through of act one scene one through three.

VvV

They finally made it home after what felt like the longest rehearsal in theater history.

It took every ounce of strength Kurt had to not wreck the car as Blaine kissed on Kurt's neck the whole way home. He was glad there wasn't that much traffic and that he lived not but ten minutes from the theater.

Kurt had Blaine half undressed and pushed down on the mattress as he straddled the man. His lips moved fervently against Blaine's as the curly headed man held on to Kurt's waist refusing to ever let go. He pushed his hips up into Kurt's as their lips danced together, tongues clashing violently. Kurt moaned as he moved his hips with Blaine's. Everything was spinning around them and the heat rose at an alarming rate. Blaine sat up with his palms splayed on Kurt's back as he moved them to a sitting position. He pulled away from Kurt's mouth and smiled as his hand slid up to cup his cheek.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered as he nuzzled the slender man's cheek.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt responded as ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and pulled him closer.

Blaine hummed in contentment as Kurt licked a stripe from the base of his neck to his ear, sucking gently on the lobe. As Kurt worked on making Blaine a wreck, the curly headed man slid his hands down Kurt's chest. Kurt moved from Blaine's ear to his collar bone where he sucked on the spot letting his hands fall from his hair to roam the expanse of Blaine's chest. He clawed at the warm flesh making Blaine buck his hips involuntarily. Kurt smiled against his boyfriend's skin before pulling away. Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him as they continued kissing and rutting against each other.

"Kurt, I need you, please." Blaine moaned as they moved deliciously together.

"Patience my love. Patience." Kurt smirked.

At the request he sat up and leaned over to the night stand to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. He sat them on the bed before placing tiny kisses to Blaine's lips as he worked their pants opened and off. Kurt stood up and pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. It took a little bit since he was wearing his tightest jeans and he was extremely hard. Blaine watched on with wonderment as he stared at Kurt's beautiful form move and bend. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's slight drooling and came forward for a kiss.

"Did you like the show?" He asked.

"A little too much maybe." Blaine palmed his erection.

Kurt smiled and kissed down Blaine's chest until he reached the top hem of his pants to which he removed easily along with his boxers. He resumed his position straddling Blaine and let their bare bodies feel each other. Kurt grabbed the lube and coated his fingers as they kissed and rocked together. Nothing but heat, moans, and heavy breathing filled the air and it was heaven.

Blaine loved when Kurt took control and moaned at every touch. Kurt moved down on the bed, trailing kisses down Blaine's body. He pushed the man's legs apart and kneeled before him, splaying one hand across his abdomen and the other slid underneath him tracing his crack before pushing in to tease his entrance. Blaine pushed down wanting more.

Kurt smirked before giving his love what he wanted and pushed all the way in, wiggling his finger expertly. Blaine moaned Kurt's name as the man worked his finger adding another every few minutes. Kurt was now up to four fingers and started searching for that nub. Blaine shot up and screamed in ecstasy when he found it. Kurt worked his prostate for a few minutes until Blaine was a babbling mess of 'I love you!' and 'Oh GOD, Kurt!'

Blaine whimpered when Kurt removed his fingers, but that whimper was quickly swallowed by Kurt's mouth. His hands were gripping the comforter as he waited impatiently. Kurt quickly ripped open the condom and rolled it on his throbbing erection. He knew he wasn't going to last with Blaine looking wrecked and babbling his name so he made quick work of getting ready before he positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" Kurt whispered.

"I was ready yesterday." Blaine breathed out before wrapping his legs around Kurt and kissing him hard as he pushed the man into him. Blaine arched off the bed, but refused to release Kurt. Kurt found Blaine's hands and entwined their fingers and he kissed the discomfort away. After he felt Blaine relax under him he moved sliding in and out slowly, but quickly building speed and rhythm.

"Kurt, I love you so much!" Blaine gritted with pleasure.

Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder as they moved together.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt panted hotly into his ear.

Blaine kept his legs wrapped around Kurt's body keeping him close and angled jus right.

"More, please, Kurt." Blaine dug his head into the mattress.

Kurt closed his eyes and sped up his ministrations pushing harder. Blaine pulled his legs up around Kurt's back. Blaine writhed beneath Kurt as he abused his prostate relentlessly. Kurt let go of Blaine's hands which quickly took refuge in Kurt's hair.

"God, Blaine, I'm so close." Kurt choked out.

Blaine moaned loudly unable to form anymore words. Kurt knew he must be close too and so he sat up and pounded into Blaine as hard and as fast as he could while he wrapped his slender fingers around Blaine's shaft and pumped at the same rhythm. Blaine was screaming with pleasure and soon Blaine was coming hard, shaking from the intensity.

Kurt felt Blaine's orgasm ripple through his body and two thrust later he was coming hard, collapsing on top of Blaine with a scream. Everything was black for about two seconds before either one could function enough to breathe or open their eyes. Kurt kissed Blaine's chest before pulling out with a shiver. He took the condom off and tied it before throwing it in the waste bin. He lay next to Blaine cuddling into his warmth as Blaine wrapped his arms around this man he loved.

No words were needed as they just held each other coming down from their high. Blaine was the first to move and he shifted to face Kurt, kissing his lips lazily.

"You are too amazing." Blaine said.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine again.

"I don't want to move." Blaine sighed after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't either, but I think a shower is called for. Join me before we order dinner?" Kurt asked.

"How could I say no to that?" Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt hard before jumping up and running into the bathroom.

Kurt giggled at his child of a boyfriend.

"Well, are you coming?" Blaine asked from around the door, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt felt his cock jump at Blaine's suggestiveness and Blaine giggled before disappearing. Kurt was frozen in time until he heard water pouring from the shower and a sweet voice filling the air.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on…" Blaine sang.

Kurt smiled before jumping out of bed and running in after Blaine.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I left a youtube surprise at the bottom with the "songlist" for this chapter. Love you guys

* * *

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 15… By The Scheme of Things:.

After their nice long shower they decided to order a pizza. Kurt was towel drying his hair as he searched restlessly in his closet for something to wear tonight. Blaine walked in the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and sighed happily. Kurt smiled as he melted into Blaine's embrace.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm super excited though. Tonight is going to be awesome." Blaine squeezed the man.

"I wish I could come and party." Kurt giggled.

"Me too. I just want to take you onto that dance floor and grind into you so hard and make all the boys jealous…" Blaine whispered hotly.

Kurt held a moan in his throat as Blaine's hands moved to his hips as they started swaying side to side. Just as he was getting lost in the movement Blaine was gone and he immediately missed the touch. He turned around to find Blaine walking into the bathroom to gel his hair. Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes before continuing his hunt for an outfit. Finally he settled for his white Doc Martins, Dark Blue skinny pants, a purple short-sleeve button up dress shirt, and finalized it with a purple belt, white suspenders hanging from his sides, and a black bowtie. He was just adjusting his bowtie when Blaine came out eyebrows shooting up in utter shock at his gorgeous boyfriend. He should know by now that he was dating a fashion God, but every day he was surprised at what his boyfriend came up with that made his insides burn.

"Aren't you glad this is all yours?" Kurt touched Blaine's cheek on his way past him into the bathroom.

Blaine just followed the brunette with his eyes as his throat was constricted disabling his ability to speak. Kurt giggled as he started styling his hair. There was a knock on the door and Blaine shook his head and steadied his breathing before going to answer it.

VvV

They had an hour before Blaine had to be at the club and Kurt decided he would stay for a couple of hours before he had to go and meet with Sebastian. As they ate they picked at each other just having fun and laughing.

"I do not have a pepperoni phobia…" Kurt shouted in laughter.

"Then why don't you eat them? And why do you make this disgusting face as you peel them off of your pizza?" Blaine asked.

"Well you wouldn't want to eat them, much less touch them, if you knew what was in peperoni." Kurt took a sip of his soda.

"I don't want to know. I love pepperoni too much." Blaine giggled covering his ears.

Kurt giggled with him and after they finished off half a pizza they both took their plates and cups to the kitchen and washed up the few dishes in the sink. When everything was finished they decided to head out early. Once in the hallway Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked to the lot. Blaine smiled softly as he felt their fingers intertwine perfectly.

VvV

In the car they turned on the radio and sang along, loudly, as they made their way to the club. Once there the valet took the car and they headed inside to a bass booming party. It was early, but the club was filled and everyone was having a good time.

This is New York City Bitch was blasting from the speakers. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as they made their way around the dance floor to the bar. Kurt ordered a Club Royale while Blaine got a beer. They sat and took a look around the club before Blaine put both of their drinks down and dragged Kurt onto the floor. Kurt laughed as Blaine twirled him into his arms, hugging him close as they grinded to the beat. They made it through two songs before Cade spotted them and greeted them with hugs.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt. How are you guys?" Cade yelled over the music.

"We're good. I'm just kidnapping Kurt before he has to go to work." Blaine laughed.

"Wonderful! You know what they say, all work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy." Cade raised an eyebrow.

"I wish I could stay the entire night, but business is business. I'll be back to catch the last half and have a few drinks before we head home." Kurt promised, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Great. I don't know how you're so trusting with Blaine in my care." Cade joked.

"I don't know either. I must be crazy." Kurt laughed.

"I need to go and talk to the bar manager. See you two later. Find me when you get back and I'll get you a table." Cade clapped the boys on their shoulders before disappearing into the crowd.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist once more and they resumed their dancing as the song changed to one of Kurt's favorites- Let's Have a Kiki Club Remix. Kurt squealed as he started getting into the beat immediately. Blaine danced around him as he became entranced by his movements. His hips were moving deliciously and Blaine just wanted another taste. Kurt's eyes were closed as he moved letting his hands grab at Blaine. They started moving together perfectly throughout the whole song. By half way through the song Kurt was grinding on top of Blaine as they both laughed and were having the best time of their lives. His face fell immediately when he spotted a certain meerkat make his way towards them. Blaine stopped and followed his focused to the same man.

"Total mood killer." Blaine mumbled, but Kurt heard him and agreed.

"Hey Blaine." Sebastian greeted with a hug, "Kurt." He added as an afterthought.

The couple stood there with the most realistic smiles they could muster.

"Hey Sebastian! Glad you could make it." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Too bad I can't stay for long, but I wanted to check it out." Sebastian took no notice.

"That is too bad." Blaine shrugged.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want one?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, I better not. I should be going." Kurt looked apologetically towards Blaine.

"Text me when you're on your way." Blaine kissed Kurt hotly.

Kurt returned the kiss gasping at the release. He nodded to a smiling Blaine who was headed towards the bar.

"Look, Sebastian. I understand our agreement, but you could at least try and not rub it in my face." Kurt lied.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset your boyfriend?" Sebastian faked concern.

Kurt just crossed his arms and withheld his desire to punch his smirk right off his face. He looked over to the bar and Blaine smiled and winked at the man.

Kurt smiled, but immediately dropped it and uncrossed his arms. He had a part to play.

"Let's just go and get this over with." Kurt huffed.

"Fine with me." Sebastian smiled as he followed the brunette out of the club.

Kurt got his car from the valet, followed by Sebastian who decided to follow Kurt to the studio.

Once there Kurt unlocked the closed down building and headed for his classroom where he threw his work bag against the wall.

"Let's just get this over with." Kurt turned on the stereo and started stretching.

"I guess you can stretch until Dave gets here." Kurt sighed.

"Oh, Dave isn't coming." Sebastian moved towards Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked nervously at the proximity of this man.

"He had to work late, so it's just you and me." Sebastian wagged his eyebrows.

"Fine. We'll do the waltz first. Get into first position." Kurt cemented himself and raised his arms in position.

Sebastian took position as he started following Kurt's lead.

VvV

At the club Blaine was sitting in the DJ booth hanging with Sarah waiting for his set. He loved Sarah. After the short time together he came to think of her as a sister. Now that he thinks of it he may introduce her to Cooper, his brother. He helped her with song choices and suggested that they play Gangnam Style. It was a hit as the opening beat got a huge cheer.

"Well, I know who I'm asking to sub if I ever get sick." Sarah smiled.

"What can I say? I just love music." Blaine shrugged and joined her in dancing.

After the song Sarah was signaled by Cade to fade out. He got on the mic and announced a new singer.

Blaine took one last swig of his beer before exiting the booth and making his way behind the curtain to grab his mic and guitar.

"We have a new sound this evening. So without any more interruption, I give you Blaine Anderson and his acoustic trance mix." Cade yelled with enthusiasm getting the audience pumped.

The curtain swooped back and Blaine could feel the audience's energy flow through him intensely.

"What's up guys?! Let's continue with this party! I'm going to start you off with Boyfriend from Justin Bieber." Blaine smiled.

He knew he was taking a risk with a Justin Bieber song, but he had a hip hop remixed version that he was sure anyone could fall in love with. When he started rapping people looked a little off, but soon started getting into it as the parody remix continued. By the end of it people were dancing and cheering. Blaine's heart swelled. There was nothing better than that feeling when you're performing and the crowd is loving it. Next he decided to do Til' The World Ends from Britney Spears and it was even bigger than the JB track. He was loving this acoustic, dubstep sound. He was definitely getting into it himself. Another hour went by and he was sweating horrendously and was too pumped to even want to stop, but he didn't have any other songs planned.

"That's all I have for you guys tonight, but I'm glad you got into it!" Blaine panted into the mic.

The crowd cheered for him and Blaine just played it until the curtain closed and he could finally get some water. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before going to the bar and getting another beer. He went back to the DJ booth and hugged Sarah.

"Those were some awesome remixes. You definitely killed it!" Sarah squealed.

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Blaine smiled and hugged the girl again.

VvV

Kurt and Sebastian have been dancing for about an hour now and Kurt was getting over this whole thing. The longer he stayed in that room with the former Warbler the angrier he became.

"Let's take a break." Kurt finally suggested.

"You're a wonderful dancer." Sebastian complimented.

"We were in the Warblers together… You're just figuring this out?" Kurt asked.

"Well I wasn't really into you back then." Sebastian laughed.

Kurt just rolled his eyes before leaving Sebastian to go to the bathroom and get some water.

He didn't realize Sebastian had followed him until he came out of the stall and found the tall man standing there waiting. Kurt just ignored the tall man, washing his hands, but when he tried to leave Sebastian blocked his way.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked un-amused.

"I just want to talk." Sebastian smiled.

"What?" Kurt shouted.

"Look, Kurt. I used to not like you and when you got Blaine after I was done with him I really didn't like you, but watching you dance I think I could get into you." Sebastian moved closer pushing Kurt into the sink behind him.

Kurt was freaking out. This situation was all too similar to his confrontation with Karofsky and he just froze in fear. Before he could close his eyes and wish this was a horrible nightmare he felt Sebastian's lips on his. After two seconds he gained his mind and pushed the boy away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt yelled.

"Kissing you. You're not bad, but with a little practice you could be incredible." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt clenched his fist before punching the meerkat square in the jaw before running out of the bathroom with tears pooling in his eyes. He ran hard and fast to his room to get his bag and then to his car. He didn't want to go to the club, and he didn't want to go home alone, so he went to the one place he could think of- Emily's.

He slammed his car door and started his car, hauling it out of the lot as he drove to his best friend's house. Once there he clutched his bag and banged on her door until she answered, half asleep.

"Kurt?" She came alive at the sight of him.

"He kissed me. Emily, he kissed me. You were right, I shouldn't have messed with Sebastian, but I did and now everything is coming back and I don't know what to do. Blaine is at work and I just need him, and I need you, and I think I'm going to puke." He rambled in sobs before running to the side of her porch and puking on her rose bush.

She quickly ran to his side and rubbed his back coaxing him back over from the edge. Once she got him in her arms she rocked him back and forth, shushing him in his ear, while rubbing his back in her tight embrace. After a few moments Kurt was calm enough to speak properly.

"I'm sorry, Emily, I should have listened." Kurt sobbed.

"It's okay, Kurt. We all make mistakes." Emily refused to let him go.

She pulled him into her house and plopped him on the couch with a pillow as she got him some tea. She looked at him through the window and broke at the sight. He had told her about the Karofsky incident and she couldn't believe he had to go through it again.

She sat the tea in his hands and waited until Kurt was ready to talk.

Kurt sighed. "We were at the studio and everything was fine. I taught him what he wanted, and during the break he followed me into the bathroom. He wouldn't let me leave and he kept making comments about not liking me, but he could get into me and then he backed me into the sinks and kissed me. I pushed him away and he made another crude comment, but I was too dazed to really pay attention to what he said. I just reacted and punched him before running, getting into my car, and driving here." Kurt said in one breath.

Emily stared at him for a minute trying to process everything.

"That douchebag! I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him." Emily turned red before she got up and started pacing. "How dare he force that upon you and then not even care how it affected you!" Emily yelled.

"Emily-"

"I mean, that was unexpected and-"

"Emily-"

"And to corner you in the bathroom is just-"

"Emily!" Kurt screamed.

The girl stopped and her face softened as she took a seat next to Kurt and just hugged him.

"I'm sorry. You know how I get…" Emily closed her eyes and sighed.

"I just want Blaine right now." Kurt cried into her shoulder.

Emily took his cup and placed it on the table before wrapping him with a blanket and laying him down on the couch. She kissed his forehead before going to her bedroom to grab her phone. She hated to call Blaine, but this constituted as an emergency and Kurt really needed him. She dialed his number and after two rings he answered.

"Hello?" The curly headed man screamed over the phone.

"Blaine, Its Emily. Kurt needs you!" She explained.

"What? Emily I can't really hear you… What about Kurt?" He asked trying to escape the noise.

"Kurt needs you. Can you come over?" She asked frantically.

Blaine got to a quieter place and heard that Kurt needed him. His heart sped up thinking the absolute worst.

"What happed?" Blaine asked, fear apparent in his voice.

"Sebastian. Look, Blaine I'll explain more when you get here. He just keeps asking for you." Emily said.

Blaine didn't wait another second. He hung up his phone and headed for Cade's office.

"Cade?" He called through the door.

"Yeah, Blaine, come on in."

Blaine entered and tried to calm himself. "Is it okay if I head out early? Emily called and said something is up with Kurt and he needs me." Blaine explained.

"Yeah, sure no problem. Is everything okay?" Cade asked.

"I don't know, but I'm headed to Emily's to find out." Blaine said.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I hope he's okay... Oh and Blaine? You did amazing tonight!" Cade looked sincere.

Blaine nodded and headed through the doors to grab a cab. He quickly spoke the address Emily had just texted him and was impatient with the slow ride there. He paid the cabbie in haste and ran to the door and knocked.

Emily opened it and pushed him outside onto the porch when he tried to get in.

"Blaine. I need you to calm down and listen okay?" Emily warned.

Blaine's eyes bugged out thinking it was more horrible than expected, but he breathed.

"Sebastian cornered Kurt in the bathroom and kissed him. Kurt is freaked out and wants you, but you need to stay calm and be there for him." Emily explained.

Blaine bubbled up with anger, but immediately softened at Emily's eyes.

"Is he okay?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, he's lying on the couch. He just wants you, Blaine." Emily offered a small smile before turning to the door and leading Blaine inside.

"Kurt, Blaine is here, sweetie." Emily spoke softly.

Kurt jerked up from the couch and flew into Blaine arms at the sight of him.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to- I never meant- I love you… Please forgive me. Tell me you forgive me." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and let tears of his own fall.

"Kurt, I don't blame you for this. I love you and we'll take care of it together. Right now I just want you to calm down before you have a panic attack, okay?" Blaine whispered soothingly in his ear.

Kurt choked out a few more cries until he focused on his breathing and Blaine's heartbeat. After about five minutes Kurt was calm again and Blaine got him to sit back down on the couch. As soon as they sat down Kurt clutched to the man and snuggled into him. Blaine let him and laid his head down in his lap and carded his fingers through his hair soothingly. Emily stood and watched with tears threatening her eyes.

Not long after Kurt was sound asleep Emily disappeared into the kitchen once more to get some more tea for her and Blaine. She took a seat on her recliner and inhaled her tea in the silence. Blaine stared at Kurt continuing his petting to keep Kurt relaxed.

"Blaine…" Emily spoke almost in a whisper.

Blaine looked up from Kurt and gave a small smile to Emily.

"What exactly happened?" He asked quietly.

"He just said that everything was fine and he was giving him lessons to get it over with and Sebastian apparently followed him to the bathroom, cornered him, made some comments, kissed him, and Kurt punched him before running out to the car and driving here. He didn't want to go to the club and he didn't want to go home, so he came here." Emily explained.

Blaine looked at Kurt again and sighed brokenly.

"Has he told you about Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

Emily nodded. "Blaine, I don't know much about this Sebastian guy, but if he plays likes that then we shouldn't get involved with him."

"I agree. I know Sebastian, but I would've never expected this." Blaine held back more tears.

They went silent again as they sat there in their own thoughts. When the clock rang eleven Emily got up and grabbed another blanket and a few pillows.

"You guys are welcomed to stay here. My room is right there and if Kurt gets up the guest bedroom is across the way." Emily offered.

Blaine gave a small smile before accepting the pillows and blanket. He pulled the girl down for a hug before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Emily. Kurt is lucky to have you." He smiled.

"He's lucky to have you too, Blaine." She smiled back before retreating to her room.

Blaine pulled Kurt up and swung their legs onto the couch, pulling Kurt with him against his chest. Kurt stirred slightly, getting comfortable before mumbling an 'I love you'. Blaine held onto his love, kissing his hair and whispering an 'I love you' back before closing his eyes.

VvV

_Everything was dark and eerily quiet as Kurt made his way through the seemingly empty room. Someone grabbed his arm and he jumped before crying out at the sight of Karofsky. A locker slammed in the distance before he felt the cold lips on his. The moment went on and before Kurt knew it hands were pinning him against an even colder surface and he felt all too much. He tried to scream, to kick, to move, but he was paralyzed. He looked around as the lips kept on his. He saw lights coming on, but it was still empty. He shut his eyes as tears came streaming down his face. All he thought of was Blaine. He kept screaming Blaine in his mind, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and Karofsky had changed into Sebastian whose hands found his skin beneath his shirt. He couldn't breathe as he tried to fight but nothing would happen. He kept screaming for Blaine in his head hoping he could remember how to function, how to breathe, how to move, talk, fight back, but nothing. As Sebastian was getting further and further the room started to grow darker and darker, engulfing him. Finally Sebastian released his lips and he whined trying to call out for Blaine, but it was just a whine. Sebastian chuckled as he continued- the room completely black now. He felt hands on his face, water seeping into his skin before he closed his eyes tightly and opened them to reality._

"Kurt!" Blaine panicked.

Kurt sat up on the couch unable to breathe. He flinched at the feeling of hands on him as hot tears poured from his eyes.

"Kurt! Kurt baby, it's okay it's just me. You're safe now. I've got you." Blaine cooed.

Kurt looked around and got his bearings and jumped on Blaine once he realized it was in fact Blaine. Blaine grabbed him and held him as he kissed his hair repeatedly and just let him cry. Blaine rocked Kurt, but the man couldn't go back to sleep.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too, Kurt. Can I ask what your dream was about?" Blaine asked as he held the man in his arms.

"It was the old nightmare I had about Karofsky, but this time when I closed my eyes to get rid of it, I opened them to Sebastian kissing me and touching me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I tried screaming your name, but I couldn't, Blaine, I couldn't." Kurt tensed up and started crying again.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, baby. I'm here. Sebastian will never touch you again. You hear me? You don't ever worry about him again. I'm here, I have you, and I'll protect." Blaine vowed. He couldn't wait to see Sebastian again.

He kept rocking the brunette until he was asleep again. Blaine couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Kurt. He just stared between the clock and Kurt until morning. When the sun began to rise he kissed Kurt's hair and roused him awake.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"The sun is rising. Will you join me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and smiled for the first time since the whole incident. Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him out onto the balcony. Blaine wrapped Kurt up and breathed him in as they both watched the sun rise beautifully over the city. Kurt sighed. He felt safe and warm In Blaine's arms.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt spoke softly.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For being there for me. For loving me. For protecting me." Kurt smiled into his neck as he let his hands wrap around his neck.

"I love you. And that's what I'm here to do." Blaine kissed his lips.

Kurt tensed slightly, but melted into the familiar lips that wiped away the cold feeling. Emily coughed and they broke apart, smiles on their faces, blushing like a couple of busted teens.

"As much as I like that smile on Kurt's face, I do have neighbors who would not like a morning peep show. So, if you guys would come inside and I'll make some breakfast.

The couple giggled as they kissed quickly before heading inside at the sound of breakfast.

* * *

This is New York City Bitch (B. Ames Remix)- LaMady youtube watch?v=0Xs_fJ-DBHA

Let's Have A Kiki (Peter Rauhofer Remix)- Scissor Sisters youtube watch?v=ivtTiEGEhjk

Gangnam Style- PSY youtube watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0

Boyfriend (Mike Stud Cover)- Justin Bieber youtube watch?v=RmBK0DNQRq4

Til' The World Ends (Remix)- Britney Spears Feat. Ke$ha and Nicki Minaj youtube watch?v=vAyLPNLxB9U


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I am so, so, so very sorry. Between being sick, school, work, church, and holidays I have ben so neglectful to everything. I haven't been writing, blogging, tumblring, facebooking. God, I haven't even checked my email in over ten days. Anyways. I'm feeling better, getting the hang of my new classes, and getting through work and church so i won't be so neglectful, I swear. As an apology look for Chapter updates and maybe even a new story or two. Thanks for those still sticking around. I promise I'll behave now. :D Kay, thanks, bye! And thanks for not killing me XD

* * *

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 16… Love and Heartache:.

Breakfast was amazing.

"Emily, you are a wonderful cook!" Blaine commented.

"Well, Kurt taught me how to cook. I burnt water before he came along." She smiled and patted Kurt's hand.

Kurt jumped at the contact and Emily and Blaine just shared a look of pain.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just still a little jumpy." Kurt looked down at the table.

"Don't apologize, Kurt. We'll get through this together." Blaine grabbed his hand.

Kurt sighed and smiled at Blaine. He wouldn't know how to survive without this man. He was there for him when this happened with Karofsky and now he vowed to be there with him after Sebastian. The greatest difference is that they were now together when before they were just friends. Kurt's smile grew at this thought.

Kurt still felt like he was in a funk, but he was okay. He had his best friend and his love with him, and he didn't feel so alone. He was stronger and felt like he could get over this.

Emily got up and cleared the table.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" She asked excitedly.

"Don't we have work?" Kurt eyed her.

"Nope, I called Cameron to make sure the theater was still in one piece and he gave us the day off." Emily explained.

"I'm so sorry about the theater, I didn't even-"

"Don't you worry about it. He said it was fine and he just wants you to feel better." Emily went over and hugged him, "So, whatever shall we do?" Emily asked again.

"I think we should have a movie marathon." Blaine smiled.

"Oh yes! We should do musicals all day!" Kurt clapped in excitement.

"Then it is settled. You two go and take a shower. Kurt, your extra things are in the guest bedroom, and I shall order some Chinese and set up the t.v. for an epic, all day musical affair." Emily squealed as well.

Blaine laughed at their excitement and in an instant he felt himself being dragged from the dining room into the bathroom hearing Emily laughing. All too soon his thoughts were clouded with the feel of Kurt's hands working his clothes off. Soon he and Kurt were both naked and in the shower, goose bumps rising on his arms as the warm water hit his flesh. He moaned from the sensation paired with Kurt's lips on his neck.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine moaned.

"I love you, Blaine. I just love you so much!" Kurt panted.

"I love you too. I'm glad you're okay." Blaine moaned again under the attention.

"You make everything more than okay, Blaine. You being next to me _makes_ this okay." Kurt whispered against his skin.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and hugged him, kissing him on the lips, pulling him close. Tears built in Kurt's eyes, threatening to fall.

"Talk to me sweetie." Blaine whispered in his hair.

"I'm just… I love you, and I hate him, and I wish I wasn't so stupid and stubborn sometimes…" Kurt sobbed, his salty tears mixing with the steaming water from the shower.

Blaine held him tighter and sighed.

"I love you too. None of this was your fault. You didn't know what he was going to do. I don't blame you, and neither should you. Don't let him win, Kurt." Blaine pulled away enough to drag Kurt's chin up to meet his eyes, "You're so strong and he knows that to beat you he has to play on your biggest weakness, but we are all here for you, so you can stand up and show him that you are stronger than your weaknesses."

Kurt smiled through his tears.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"But you know what?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Not only am I here for you, but I get the best job." Blaine smiled proudly.

"And what is that?" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's insanity.

"I get to love you!" Blaine smiled before tightening his grip around Kurt's waist and pulling him in for the knee weakening kiss that made Kurt absolutely melt.

"You always know just how to take my breath away as did our first kiss." Kurt stared starry eyed into the hazel abyss that was Blaine's eyes.

Blaine pecked his lips chastely with a smile before turning the water off and pulling them both out of the shower to dry off.

By the time they left the bathroom- Kurt in fresh yoga pants and Blaine's warbler's shirt, Blaine in sweats and Kurt's McKinley shirt- they met Emily in the transformed living room. She had tented the area in an old fashioned fort that surrounded the couch and entertainment system.

"How in the world…" Blaine's mouth hung open in awe.

"She's an expert. The lights are a nice touch." Kurt smiled as he plopped down on a pile of cushions against the couch.

"It's a tradition. When either Kurt or I are feeling down we always build a fort to go along with our Chinese food and movies." Emily said matter-of-factly before joining Kurt under the massive fort.

Blaine stood there.

"Come on now. Where's my five year old Blaine when I need him?" Kurt pouted teasingly.

"Emily, you are the coolest person alive. Like seriously. No offense Kurt, but this is just too cool…" Blaine started shaking excitedly before literally jumping in.

"There he is." Kurt laughed to himself.

"I heard that." Blaine laughed as he pounced on Kurt and began tickling him.

Emily joined in helping Blaine jump Kurt, tickling him until he was crying.

"Oh, come on guys… Uncle, uncle… Please stop, please stop…" Kurt choked out between fits.

The doorbell rang and all tickling ceased as everyone listened.

"Chinese!" A voice called from the door.

Blaine and Emily fought off of Kurt and pushed each other out of the way trying to get to the door first.

Kurt calmed his breathing, wiped his eyes, and sighed. He had two five year olds. Emily came back and headed to the television to put on the movies as Blaine came in with the food.

"I lost so Emily gets to choose the movie." He pouted.

"Awe. I'm sorry baby. I already talked Emily into putting in your favorite movie first though." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's pink, pouty lips.

Blaine hummed into the kiss before melting into it.

"Not on the food you guys. Come on." Emily joked.

Kurt and Blaine laughed as they pulled apart, Blaine immediately going for the food.

"I can only distract him for so long." Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled widely, mouth full of lo mein.

Kurt grabbed his container and fell into Blaine with a roll of his eyes. They cuddled together as Emily too settled to watch Moulin Rouge.

After countless containers of food and diet coke, they were all sound asleep by midnight, their fifth movie playing lowly in the background.

Kurt stirred waking Blaine up. He looked down at Kurt and kissed his hair lightly. Kurt smiled and hummed in his sleep, pulling himself closer to Blaine subconsciously. Blaine let himself think for the first time. He felt so mixed about everything. Sad for Kurt, happy he's alright, and mad at Sebastian for what he did as well as at himself for not being there, for not knowing better. He sighed defeated before pulling away from Kurt and replacing himself with a pillow- which Kurt clung to like a magnet. He went to the guest room and searched for his phone. He had three missed calls from Cade, and one from Sebastian.

He called Cade and told him Kurt was sick and apologized for missing stage prep and for not calling. He never got into the specifics, but Cade didn't ask knowing not to push. He just wished Blaine the best as well as well wishes for Kurt and left it at that. After hanging up with his boss Blaine sat on the bed and stared at the phone in his hands. He thought about what he should do, what he should say, but he would always stop himself thinking of Kurt. He sighed, feeling horribly tired all of a sudden. He flopped back on the bed as fate decided for him.

The phone rang softly as he looked at the caller i.d. He knew he shouldn't answer it, but he needed to for some reason or another and would beat himself up if he didn't. So he did.

"You son of a bitch!" Blaine spat as a greeting.

"Well hello to you too, sweetie. You missed me?" Sebastian mocked from the other end of the line.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Blaine asked growing angrier and angrier.

"What, my plan didn't sit well with you? Jealous?" Sebastian asked.

"Look Sebastian, you hurt Kurt you get me, and I don't think you want that?" Blaine gritted though his teeth.

"Ooh, angry Blaine. Hot!" Sebastian chuckled.

"How dare you! I told you what happened to him with Karofsky. How dare you… Why? Why would you put him through this again?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, so it's guilt you're feeling. Good. Just how I wanted you."

Blaine went silent, interested in his assessment.

"What would happen if I told Kurt about you confiding in me? Tell him a few stories about him that you've shared with me?" Sebastian smiled.

"That was years ago, Sebastian. None of that matters anymore." Blaine said as his mind raced.

"Oh, but Blaine don't you remember after the horrible heartbreak you came to me, sad and broken. You confessed more to me than you think."

"Whatever, Sebastian. Your plan won't work so you might as well give up now." Blaine was close to tears.

"You have no idea what I'm planning. Just sit back, relax, and wait. It's going to be big!" Sebastian laughed manically as he hung up leaving Blaine scared stiff on the other end.

Blaine snapped his phone shut and threw it on the bed. He hung his head and hid his face in his hands as he let the tears fall. He couldn't figure out what Sebastian was thinking or planning. He did feel guilty because he told Sebastian so much about Kurt, tearing him down behind his back because of his pain. Now, he had Sebastian using everything against, not just Kurt, but him too. His emotions were going crazy and he didn't know what to do. He finally decided to talk to Emily and form a defense plan of his own. If Sebastian wanted a war, then Blaine was going to give him one hell of a war.


	17. Chapter 17

.:I'm Not Gonna Teach Him… Chapter 17… All is Fair in Love and War:.

"Blaine?" Kurt walked into the room.

"I'm here. I just got a phone call." Blaine quickly calmed himself.

"It's one in the morning. Is everything okay?" Kurt yawned and sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, sweetie. No worries." Blaine smiled through the dark.

The moonlight illuminated Kurt's features so perfectly. He stared into the blue orbs that were enchanting and felt peace.

"Will you stay with me in here?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Of course." Blaine agreed.

Kurt snuggled into the bed, under the covers and pulled Blaine with him. Once they were both settled Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms and pulled his back flush against his chest. Kurt felt so safe in Blaine's arms. He felt so relaxed with his heart beating along to the same rhythm as Blaine's. In an instant everything was forgotten as they fell into a peaceful sleep as if nothing in the world went wrong; as if everything were perfect.

The next morning they were both greeted with a smell of bacon and eggs. Blaine was the first to wake up, excited about food as usual. Kurt turned to face Blaine and smiled.

"Good morning." Kurt greeted.

"Good morning." Blaine replied with a kiss.

Kurt giggled before rolling over Blaine and jumping off the bed.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Kurt ran out of the room.

"And you call me a five year old. No fair, you're cheating…" Blaine giggled as he left the bed to chase after Kurt.

"All is fair in love and war." Kurt said with a plate full of food headed for the table.

Blaine stole a kiss from the man before he got his own plate.

"You two are awfully chipper in the morning." Emily rolled her eyes as she nursed her coffee.

Kurt giggled at his friend's grumpiness, but went back to eating as soon as she gave him a killer look.

Blaine held his own snicker as he watched the exchange, sitting down across from Kurt.

"So, I guess we have to go to work today, but do you guys want to go out to lunch? My treat?" Blaine asked.

"I can't. I know Cameron is going to want me there extra today since I missed yesterday. Plus with the performance coming up in a week's time I have so much to do." Kurt frowned.

"That's okay. I'll make an extra special dinner for just me and you then." Blaine smiled, "How about you Em?" Blaine turned to Emily.

"I would love to. Just me and you. We can dish on Kurtie over there?" She answered, ruffling Kurt's hair.

Kurt's phone rang loudly from the other room.

"I bet it's Cameron making sure I'm still alive and coming to work." Kurt rolled his eyes before excusing himself from the table.

After the door to the guest room closed Blaine turned to Emily.

"When we have lunch today I need to talk to you about something." Blaine said.

"Okay. What about?" Emily asked.

"It's about Sebastian. It's a long story, but he called early this morning and says he hasn't finished what he's started. I just need to explain a few things and get your help." Blaine whispered.

"Of course. After what that bastard did to Kurt, I'm ready to tear him down." Emily reared.

"I was hoping you would say that." Blaine smiled.

Before anything else was said Kurt came out looking frantic and stressed.

"What up duck?" Emily asked a bit more cheerful.

"I'm glad your coffee has kicked in because it was Cameron with horrible news." Kurt sat down wearily.

"Oh god, what happened?" Emily sunk in her seat.

"Our lead male, Emmet, is out. He quit the show yesterday and no one knows where he is."

"Are you serious?" Emily grew frantic.

"Yeah. So we have to get down to the studio now and start a hunt for another lead since he didn't have an understudy." Kurt banged his head on the table.

"Figures. When it rains it pours…" Emily threw her hands in the air.

"This is a freaking hurricane." Kurt agreed.

"You'll find someone. You just don't worry about it." Blaine got up and massaged Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt sighed before getting up and hugging Blaine who then took a hold of his hand and pulled him to the bedroom to get dressed. Blaine didn't have any extra clothes so he opted to wear his pajamas to work, which Kurt tried to talk him out of doing, unsuccessfully. Thirty minutes later Blaine and Kurt headed for the club, while Emily headed on to the studio. Kurt pulled up in front of the large brick building and parked.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. You'll find someone to do the role. If Cameron gets too harsh just tell him to shut it and take a break." Blaine spoke, not wanting to leave Kurt's side.

"I'll be fine, Blaine. I just wish you could stay with me." Kurt's brow creased.

"If you need me, just call. I'll just be prepping." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and kissed them making the brunette smile.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt's mouth this time letting his lips linger a bit longer, "I'll be checking with Emily so you better text or call if you need anything."

"Yes mother." Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed as he kissed Kurt one more time before getting out of the car. Kurt waved as he drove off to the studio. Blaine sighed as he watched him go. He was so worried, but Kurt's a big boy and he knows he can take care of himself, but that still didn't make it any easier. Blaine walked into Cade as he entered.

"Good morning, Blaine!" Cade greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning. Sorry again about yesterday-"

"Don't worry about a thing. I understand; shit happens." Cade clapped his back before ascending to his office.

Blaine sighed again thinking, "If only you knew."

VvV

Back at the theater Cameron was waiting at the front door tapping his foot nervously.

"Where have you been? Oh god, Kurt, everything is going wrong. We have a week and Emmet is gone, we have no lead male, and the vocals are off, placement is off-"

"Cameron. Calm down. We'll figure it out. Just give me a chance to breathe here." Kurt cut him off.

Cameron stared at Kurt like he grew a third head.

"I'm sorry, Cameron. I'm just stressed and you freaking out isn't really helping." Kurt slumped.

"Look, let's just get this figured out so I can redo everything." Cameron huffed.

Kurt rolled his eyes used to Cameron's stuffy ways. Kurt locked his car before entering the building leading the way to his dance room where the cast was gathered.

"Okay guys. Has Cameron caught you up on everything?" Kurt asked.

Everyone shook their head no. Kurt looked at Cameron with a nasty glare.

"Fine. Okay. Our lead male dropped out and since he didn't have an understudy we are stuck-"

The whole room groaned.

"That does not mean we don't have a play, it just means we need cooperation. So I want females to head with Emily to the music room and work on vocal as I audition the males for the new lead." Kurt demanded.

Emily smiled and led the girls out of the room leaving the ten males and the five understudies, and Kurt and Cameron.

"Now, if I call your name you are dismissed." Cameron called, "Dean, Jake, Greg, Sam, Nick and Corey."

The six men retreated to the music room with the girls.

"Okay, I want you guys in a line, scripts in hand. We will begin with a scene, a vocal sample, and a small dance routine. If I or Cameron taps your shoulder you are out and are dismissed to vocals with Emily." Kurt explained.

For the next three hours they went through scenes, songs, and dances to find someone. Cameron was hesitantly sending people out only to have them come back in. Kurt sighed knowing that this decision was all up to him as his director was going mental. He had his eye on one of the understudies and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Cameron, go take a break and get some coffee. I'll continue this. There are only four guys left." Kurt suggested.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Cameron smiled lightly before walking out of the room.

Kurt exhaled deeply, "Alright guys. There are only four of you left. Three of you are understudies, and one of you always works hard, but this role is the main role in this performance and I have to find the perfect one; Someone who can belly up to the challenge and take it on full force with no mercy. We've been here for hours and I need that someone now, so this is final call. I'm going to start the song and you join in. Sing and dance like this is your life. Don't hold back and don't regret." Kurt lectured as he went to his stereo and pressed play.

He smiled mischievously as the beginning orchestra played.

"Come on babe why don't we paint the town… And all that Jazz… " Kurt started showing the boys how to start. They followed his moves right down to the jazz hands.

"Slick your hair and wear your buckled shoes… And all that jazz… The Father Dipp is going to blow the blues… And all that jazz… Hold on hon, we're going to bunny hug, I brought some aspirin down at United Drug in case you shake apart and want a brand new start to do… That… Jazz…" The first boy continued as he sang and danced around Kurt.

Kurt wasn't much impressed. His vocals weren't explosive enough and his dancing was lacking. Kurt tapped his shoulder in dismissal.

"Find a glass, we're playing fast and loose… And all that jazz… Right up here is where I store the juice… And all that jazz… Come on babe we're going to brush the sky, I betcha lucky Lindy never flew so high… Cause in the stratosphere how could he lend an ear to all… That… Jazz?..." The next guy picked up the vocals. He was a lot better he still didn't move quite as well so Kurt tapped him out as well.

"Oh, you're gonna see you Sheba shimmy shake, and all that jazz… Oh, she's gonna shimmy til her garter breaks, and all that jazz. Show her where to park her girdle… Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle… If she hear her baby's squeal… For all that jazz…" Before Kurt could even make a decision the understudy he'd been watching jumped in with the last verse so Kurt continued to watch, "Come on babe we're gonna paint the town, and all that jazz… I'm going to rouge my knees and pull my stockings down, and all that jazz… Start the car I know a whoopee spot where the gin is cold and the piano's hot… It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl, and all… That… Jazz. No, I'm no one's wife, but I love my life, and all… That. Jazz… That jazz!" The two final boys actually fought it out and were panting by the end of it, but Kurt was sold on the last man's performance.

"That was amazing guys, but only one of you can get the role and I must say that you took it. Congratulations." He shook the man's hand, "Better luck next time, Jules. I'll keep you in mind for our next show though." Kurt winked at the other contender.

"Oh, I'm so excited. Thank you so much!" The winner jumped up and down excitedly.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked.

"Mitchell." He replied.

"Wonderful. Well, Mitchell we have a lot of work to do. Get ready for the worst week of your life." Kurt warned.

"Bring it on!" Mitchell growled enthusiastically.

Kurt knew he made the perfect choice. Now to find time to work with him…

VvV

Over at the club Blaine looked at his watch and then his phone impatiently.

"Someone's anxious." Sarah looked up from her mixer.

"Just a little. I'm just worried about Kurt right now." Blaine sighed.

"You are so cute. Don't worry though. Kurt's a big boy and I'm sure if he needs you he'll call." Sarah reassured him.

"Obviously you don't know how stubborn he can be." Blaine laughed and looked down at his hands.

"He may be stubborn, but knowing how much you adore him, I know he must love you too much to not come to you when he needs to." Sarah pointed out.

"I can only hope, but that still doesn't help me be any less anxious." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, call him then. " Sarah rolled her eyes and walked out of the booth to give him some privacy.

Blaine laughed. He felt absolutely ridiculous being so worried. Kurt was probably fine. A little stressed, but fine. He still reached in his pocket and retrieved his phone, quickly dialing Kurt's cell. After three rings Kurt answered a little out of breath.

"Hey, sweetie!" He answered happily.

"Hey Kurt. I'm just checking up on you." Blaine smiled.

"You worry too much. I'm fine. We found a replacement and I'm just working with him before rehearsal tonight." Kurt explained.

"I'm glad. One less thing. So, I guess you'll be working all night?" Blaine asked a little disappointed.

"Well, not _all_ night. I was thinking you could bring some dinner to the studio tonight, stay for rehearsal? Then you and I can go to the club so I can finally see you perform and then who knows what'll happen later." Kurt's voice dripped with mystery and promise.

Blaine swallowed hard as all these thoughts ran through his head. Dirty, bad thoughts that made his blood boil oh so nicely.

"Have a nice lunch with Emily. Stay out of trouble. Love you." Kurt giggled at the labored breathing over the phone and hung up.

Blaine held the phone to his hear even after the click still thinking about all the things he wants to do to Kurt. A knock shook him from his reverie. He shut his phone and pocketed it, composing himself before he signaled for Sarah to come in.

"Nice chat?" Sarah giggled.

Blaine blushed as he followed her eyes down to his tented pants.

"Very nice. Yeah." Blaine got up quickly and left, Sarah laughing loudly behind him.

Blaine laughed a little himself as he sat at the bar. He took out his phone again and shot a text to Emily asking her where she wanted to go to lunch. They ended up deciding to meet at the pizza place across the street from the club. Blaine got up from his seat completely calmed down now, and went to Cade's office to let him know he was going to lunch.

"Hey Cade?" He knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Blaine, come in, come in." Cade called from behind his desk.

"I'm meeting someone for lunch across the street. Do you want me to bring you anything back?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, but thanks. Take about an hour for lunch. Sebastian is coming over to go over a few things. I hope you don't mind, but Emmet told me what had happened." Cade got up from the desk.

"Where is Emmet anyway? Kurt had said he dropped out from the show?" Blaine stepped into the room and closed the door.

"He's taking a break. He just needs to get his head straight. I've never been more disappointed… Anyway, if there is anything I can do, you just let me know." Cade offered.

"Thanks, Cade. That means a lot to me." Blaine smiled.

There are many things Cade could do for Blaine in this moment, but he kept them to himself.

"Have a good lunch. I'll text you if he ends up staying here longer than an hour. And I'm serious Blaine, if there is anything I can do you just let me know." Cade offered once more.

"I will. Thanks." Blaine patted the man's shoulder before heading across the street where Emily stood outside waiting.

"Hello there handsome. Ready to plan a war?" Emily smirked.

"Let's kick some ass!" Blaine laughed and linked arms with her.

They chose a little booth in the back and ordered a pepperoni, pineapple pizza. As they ate Blaine sat in an agonizing silence as he contemplated how to tell Emily what he did. Emily could feel the tension, and let it go for a few waiting on Blaine to make his move. About half way through lunch Blaine finally took a deep breath and began.

"Emily? I need to confess something to you. It was never intentional and I never thought it would be used against me, but I need to get it out on the table to let you know I never meant it." Blaine began.

Emily looked at him worried, but nodded for him to continue. She braced herself.

"After Kurt and I parted ways I moved out to California because I knew if I moved to New York there would be a chance of seeing Kurt again. I was angry with myself for leaving and letting him go, but I hid my feeling under resentment towards him for leaving and letting go. After I moved out to California I started UCLA and met an old friend from Dalton… Sebastian… He was always interested in me since high school and, being the idiot that I am, I decided to date him. The whole relationship was numb. I was still holding on to Kurt, but Sebastian was there and I thought it was what I needed. He got me to talk, to open up. I realize now that he planted seeds along the way to turn my good memories into bad ones. He fed me so much crap about Kurt and I just agreed and fed the fire. He knew Kurt was in New York and after graduation he was so adamant on moving there. I was so far gone, out of myself, lost in the nothingness that I was growing into and just followed. It wasn't until I saw Kurt at the club that I realized how soulless I had become. Then, I caught Sebastian cheating and I was left with nothing in this strange place. It was mortifying. Kurt took me in and reminded me of who I am…" Blaine was crying the whole time, rambling on, but never getting to the point. He was afraid of the point.

"You were hurt Blaine, of course you're going to do things or say things you regret, but that's the past. It's over and you can move on-"

"But it's not that simple." Blaine growled with frustration, "Sebastian called me last night… He's planning on using everything I have said in the past to hurt Kurt. That kiss was just the beginning. I told him about Karofsky and he's mimicking that. I don't know what he's planning, but everything I've ever said about Kurt is going to come back to hurt him, and it's my fault!" Blaine collapsed on the table, holding his face as he cried.

"You didn't know! Blaine, you didn't know. You were hurt and confused. Even though it's not an excuse, it happened. You need to tell Kurt. Just get it out on the table. I know he won't get mad if you just tell him." Emily patted his back.

"How do you know, Emily? How do you know he won't be mad? Send me out the door with a final goodbye?" Blaine tried to control his sobs from being too loud.

"Because Kurt was just as hurt. He's said things about you that has made me hate you, but after seeing how happy you make him I know it was just his pain talking, just like you did with Sebastian. The only difference is that I am so happy to see you two together, whereas Sebastian is just a vindictive piece of shit." Emily whispered.

Blaine laughed. He felt as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He still felt awful for hurting Kurt, but knew all he had to do was talk to him because Kurt would sympathize. He couldn't wait to get home and just talk to him, apologize, and become stronger. For the first time he felt as if Sebastian had nothing of them.

"So, about our plan." Emily sipped her drink.

"First thing is first. I'm going to go home tonight and lay everything out between Kurt and me." Blaine said.

"That's good. You both will get a lot out of it. Secondly, I'm going to talk to Cameron and get the studio one night because I think we all need to get together and confront Sebastian head on." Emily suggested.

"I do too. Trying to figure him out is like trying to do math backwards standing on your head. None of us can take him alone if we don't have a clue what to expect." Blaine added.

"Exactly. If we all ambush him at once then he'll be outnumbered and without a plan of attack." They both smiled.

"So, it's settled… Talk to Kurt, get Sebastian in one room, and take his ass down." Blaine counted off.

"Let's see what this meerkat has got…"

After they talked and planned some more, the mood definitely turned from one of dread to one of laughs. Blaine and Emily have become fast friends. They were so alike. Blaine looked at his watch and saw they had been there for an hour and a half. He never heard his phone go off so he figured all was safe to return to the club. He paid for the meal and walked Emily to her car.

"Thanks Emily. You're amazing." Blaine kissed her cheek.

"All the good ones are either gay or taken, and you my good sir are both. I just can't win." Emily joked.

"Well, you know if I were straight I'd be on you in a New York minute." Blaine winked.

"Oh you melt my heart handsome. Thank you for lunch. See you later tonight in the studio?"

"Of course my dear. Tell Kurt I'm going to grab his favorite tai and I'll be over there around five."

"Will do, Blainey boy. See ya." Emily smiled.

Blaine waved her off before heading back to work. He still had a lot of planning to do- especially since he just had a spectacular idea for tonight's show.


End file.
